Damsel In Distress
by Moonlight102310
Summary: What happens when a pregnant Sakura finds herself kidnapped and in Kabuto's hands? Will Sasuke and the rest of team 7 make it there in time to find her? SasuxSaku A little bit of Comedy, Hurt, Suffering and lots of Romance!
1. The Damsel is Taken

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. The plot for this story is mine!

"Hey! What's a girl have to do to get some food around here?"

The guard smirked at her through her tiny dark cell. "Depends on what you're willing to put out pinky."

The pinkette locked in the cell rolled her emerald eyes, "Gross,"

"That's what I thought."

The girl pouted and crossed her arms. It's not like she could do a damn thing to break herself out either. Her chakra had been drained from her. Sakura slid down the wall and plopped herself on the ground with a thud. Her weary eyes looked around her cell with disdain. How did she end up here? Oh, it may be the cause of her apathetic boyfriend.

Sakura rolled her emerald eyes at the wall. As much as she wanted to blame this on him, she knew half of this was her fault. "Tch, if he really cared, then he wouldn't have acted like an asshole."

"Hey pinky,"

Sakura looked up at the guard. He was big and muscular, but way too stupid to comprehend basic logic. If she had her chakra, she could be out of here in an instant. "What?"

"How did you end up here anyway? Running away from home?"

"I was not running away. I was on a thing called a mission."

The guard turned around and looked at her through the bars. Sakura sighed, "I guess in a way I was running away," Sakura clenched her fists together, "It's because of him!"

The guard raised an eyebrow, "Him?"

"My stupid boyfriend."

"Since when does a shinobi need a boyfriend?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Hey! I need love too moron! Everyone deserves to have one person care about and love them and not act like a major ass to them when all she wants to do it help and love him in return! I mean seriously? Is that too much to ask in this world?"

The guard chuckled, "Relationship problems?"

Sakura couldn't believe how low she was hitting. Here she was, trapped in a dark cell with her chakra drained in some desert in the middle of nowhere, dumping out her relationship issues on some stranger. If she didn't know better, she would say that she was dreaming or in some bad story. But no, she was alive and all she could think about was being back home and wrapped up in her love's arms. "He's going to kill me before I die here and discuss my issues with you."

"Hey, the way I see it, you'll never see him again with the rate you keep talking. If he's so bad, why the hell would you go back to him?"

Sakura gripped her necklace and giggled, "He's not bad all the time. He has his moments where I want to rip out his eyes and mouth, but all in all, he's a good man."

"Sounds complicated."

Sakura laid her head back against the cool wall and closed her eyes. Surely for now he was looking for her right? She wouldn't be too surprised if he wasn't. The fight they had gotten into before she left was huge. 'I feel so stupid for picking a fight with him. If I hadn't, I wouldn't even be in this situation.'

She opened her eyes and noticed she was alone now. How did the mission get this messed up? Wasn't she the Hokage's apprentice? Wasn't she Kakashi's student? Wasn't she Sasuke Uchiha's girlfriend? Naruto and Sai's best friend? Yamato's favorite to plan strategies with?

"How the hell did I become the damsel in distress?"

Knowing she wouldn't get an answer, Sakura pulled her knees up to her chest and sighed. She should have been concentrating on how to get out of her cell, but without chakra, it wasn't a very good idea. Her hand went down to caress the tiny bump on her stomach. Her eyes saddened at the thought of how Sasuke would find out about his first-born child. It wasn't exactly the way she wanted him to find out, but she was glad he knew at least…right?

BACK IN KONOHA:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S MISSING?"

The 2 ANBU looked at their hokage with desperate eyes. They were only the messengers, why were they getting yelled at? The eyes of team 7 and a furious hokage rested upon them. It was enough that the Uchiha was pissed off, but the rest of them? Even Naruto Uzumaki?

Tsunade slammed her fist down on the table and looked up with anger present on her face, "Explain how you lost her! It was simple retrieval mission to Suna! She was supposed to be back by now!"

Sasuke crossed his arms. He was beyond furious that ANBU had lost Sakura out in the desert. He knew she was capable of handling her own, but he still worried. What boyfriend wouldn't? His eyes narrowed at the men across the room. "For your sake, she better be safe."

"Her mission was going fine, and we were traveling at a distance like required. Once she had acquired her target, she turned around and started to head back to Konoha."

"We figured that since she was heading back, we would too. We were only a day from here when we couldn't feel her chakra presence behind us anymore."

Sasuke clenched his fists tightly. He didn't like where this was going. The other ANBU spoke up, "We found her stuff at a lake. Her gloves, belt, bag and scroll were all laying against a tree, with absolutely no sign of her." He threw the bag full of stuff to the ground at team 7's feet. Naruto was quiet as he stared down at the bag. Tsunade directed the attention back to her, "Did you search for her?"

"We felt a huge chakra presence leaving north of where we were. If Haruno-san-"

"Uchiha-san."

Tsuande rolled her eyes at Sasuke, "Continue,"

"Is she was with them, we would have felt her chakra, but we didn't."

"Did you ever consider that they drained her chakra?"

"Yes, but to search, we would need more of a team then just the two of us."

Tsunade sighed and looked at the paperwork on her desk. "You two are dismissed."

Just as they left the room, Shizune rushed in with a file in her hands, "Tsunade-sama! Where's Sakura-chan?"

Tsunade rubbed her forehead, "She's missing."

Shizune plopped the folder onto the desk, "You may want to read this."

The woman picked up the folder and opened it, eyes widening with every word. "WHAT!"

"Hokage-sama, what is it?"

Tsunade looked over at the faces of team 7 and sighed. She knew the storm that would brew when Sasuke found out the information on the file. Tsunade had been watching her student these past few weeks and noticed how different and tired she was, not to mention her horrible mood swings. She was glad she had her blood work done before the mission. She dropped the folder onto her desk and stared the Uchiha straight in the eyes. "Uchiha, congratulations, you're going to be a father in 7 months."

The people out in the village around the Hokage tower froze when they heard a scream erupt from the windows at the top of the building. "WHAT!"

"Teme! Calm down!"

He didn't hear Naruto, or feel him and Kakashi pulling him back from leaping over Tsunade's desk. All he could see was white, as his mind fully comprehended the information he heard.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S 2 MONTHS PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD? HOW COULD YOU LET HER GO ON A MISSION?"

Team 7 was stunned. Did Sasuke actually just yell more then 2 words? They knew he and Sakura were together, but they didn't think it got this far. She was pregnant? Tsunade stood up and glared at the Uchiha.

"HOW DARE YOU RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME! I LET HER GO SO SHE COULD GET AWAY FROM YOU!"

Sasuke shut his mouth and glared at the Godaime. He calmed himself, knowing that yelling wouldn't get him the answers he craved. "Is that why you let her go? Because she was mad at me?"

Tsunade dropped back into her seat and sighed at the Uchiha's sad demeanor. "Is that why she was so adamant on getting a mission?"

"We had a small fight. She started yelling at me and I tuned her out. I never really thought to connect it with her having mood swings. If I had known…"

Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Tsunade-baa-san, send us after her." Tsunade sighed and looked at the faces of team 7. She could tell they wanted Sakura back just as much as she did. Yamato stepped forward with a small smile, "We all know Sakura better then anyone else. We'll bring her back safe and sound."

"You realize this is an S-ranked mission. There's no trail left behind by her captor."

Sasuke dropped to all fours and grabbed Sakura's bag. He started to rummage through it to find any clue on who took her. He pulled her gloves out and put them in his pocket. When they found her, he would be the one to give them to her. As soon as he got to the end of the bag, he pulled out a tiny white snake. He crushed it in his hands and threw it to the floor. The room went silent as they stared at the dead creature. "Kabuto."

The fourth war had ended 3 years ago with the 5 great nations winning. Many shinobi had lost their lives, but not without honor. Sakura and Naruto had finally managed to convince Sasuke to return home after the war. Kabuto was one of the people missing at the end of the war. It also didn't take long for Sasuke to reach out to Sakura and try to reassemble their friendship, which later turned to love.

Naruto starred at his best friend. His sharingan had already been activated and was spinning wildly. All he saw was red. His girlfriend and his unborn child were in Kabuto's hands? His anger had gone full circle. He could feel Naruto pulling him from the ground.

"You five are to leave immediately. I want regular updates from you Kakashi."

"How long do we have Tsunade-sama?" Sai asked.

"As long as it takes to bring her back…" Tsunade grit her teeth as the last thought, "No matter the condition."

Sasuke flinched at the last part of the request. He and the rest of team 7 walked out of the Hokage's office and into the hallway. They all stood there, coming up with a plan of action. Sai spoke up, "We need something that will actually give us a lead."

"Hey Teme,"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, "Hn?"

"How about we search for a chakra signal."

"Weren't you listening dobe? If ANBU couldn't feel her chakra, what makes you think we can?"

"Shut up Teme! I was so listening! I was talking about the baby's chakra!"

Sasuke froze. What if Kabuto found out about the child? What would he do to Sakura? Kakashi placed a hand on the young jounin's shoulder, hoping to calm down the Uchiha before he snapped. "Sakura is a smart and probably doing her best to keep the baby's presence hidden from Kabuto."

"Your sharingan should be able to detect the chakra once we get closer to her." Yamato said crossing his arms.

Naruto put his hand up into the air, "Let's go!"

After the five remaining members of team 7 grabbed their belongings and met back up, they took off on foot through the forest. Sasuke held Sakura's gloves in his hand, "You better be okay Sakura, please…I'm coming for you."

**Review!**


	2. Kenta

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Wow! So much love in the first chapter! Yay! Hope everyone likes this chapter just as much. I do want to say that yes Sasuke was a bit OC in the last chapter. He may remain a bit OC for the entire story when it deals with Sakura, but of course there will be a lot of moments that he's normal and…well doesn't talk. I figured that since the war is over in this story and that's he's home, he will be a little more open, at least with his team. But we'll see what my mind comes up with! So chapter 2? A bit of filler. Can't have them get there so soon now can we? Since I have absolutely nothing to do this weekend, chapter 3 will be up hopefully by Saturday night or Sunday morning. Sorry ahead of time for grammar or punctuation errors! Onward with the story!**

Sakura opened her eyes to see the dark and dingy cell she was sitting in yesterday. "Damn." She had hoped that it was all a bad dream and that she was at home in her bed with Sasuke sleeping peacefully next to her. But no, she woke up on cold cement, shivering. She sat up against the wall and let her hands immediately cover her stomach. If she knew Tsunade, by now her and the rest of team 7 would know about her situation. She prayed to whatever Kami was listening that her team would find her soon. All she truly wanted was to go home and be with her loved ones.

She flexed her arms and tried to channel her chakra. Her eyebrow twitched in utter annoyance when she found she couldn't channel it into her hands. "You've got to be kidding me." She opened her palms and found identical seals in the middle of her hands. The seals effectively cut off her use of chakra. "Well, I guess I'm screwed now aren't I?"

Sakura stood and looked out the little bar window. It was daytime outside, with clouds piling up over another in the sky. She sighed as she looked out over the expanse of land. She had no clue where she was and who even took her. Why she was kidnapped was the number one question she wanted an answer to. Her mind pounded with more questions to herself. When did she get so weak? How did one of Konoha's top shinobi get kidnapped? Her stomach growled, knocking her out of her thoughts. She smiled down at her stomach, "Hungry little one?"

She turned back around and walked towards the bars. She frowned when she saw no one in the hallway. "Hello?"

She grew frustrated when she received no answer. She tried yelling louder, "HELLO?"

"Quiet down Pinky, you're loud enough to wake the dead."

She peered at the new person outside her cell. She could see that he was a sound ninja, as marked by his hitai-ate. He was built, with black hair that covered his brown eyes. His face was slender with what seemed to be a strong jaw. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the sarcastic comment, "Haha, so funny."

He smirked at Sakura, "So you must the stubborn Pinkette everyone keeps talking about. Tell me, is your hair naturally that color?"

"Yes my hair is naturally this color! Now let me out of here!"

"No can do princess. Our leader gave me explicit orders to watch over you and make sure you sit tight in your own cell."

Sakura sighed, "Who's your leader?"

"No need to worry about that. Starting now, you and I are going to become very…very close friends."

"And what if I don't want to be friends with you?" Sakura asked gripped the cell bars.

The male walked closer to the cell and lowered his head close to her face. Sakura's heart stopped beating when he breathed on her cheek, "Too bad."

He pulled away before going back and sitting down across from the cell. Sakura stared at him before plopping back down on the ground herself and pouting. The sound ninja smirked at her child like behavior. "You're cute, you know that?"

"Don't call me that."

He raised an eyebrow, "Why not pinky?"

"Don't call me that either."

"What can I call you?" He asked slightly agitated.

Sakura bit her lip, "Uchiha-san."

His eyes widened and then narrowed, "You mean to tell me you're apart of the Uchiha clan?"

Sakura looked up, "I will be…someday."

The ninja rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me you're with the infamous Sasuke Uchiha."

"What if I am?" Sakura asked annoyed.

He snarled at her and stood up. He glared at her one last time before stalking off. Sakura stared at him in confusion as he disappeared behind a doorway. She clutched her necklace in one hand and held her stomach with the other. "I think I really just screwed myself over now."

WITH THE MEMBERS OF TEAM SEVAN:

"SAKURA-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU! SAK- OW! WHAT THE HELL TEME!"

"Hn, haven't you ever heard of stealth dobe?"

Naruto rubbed his head where Sasuke had hit him and pouted. "I just want to find Sakura-chan."

"Hn,"

Kakashi sighed. Even at the age of 22, the two boys still fought like they were 12. "Calm down Sasuke, Naruto. There's no need for fighting."

They had made it to the lake where Sakura had supposedly been kidnapped. They searched the surrounding area for a trail for an hour before coming back together with no clues. Sasuke sat dejected on a rock. It wasn't like him to get so emotional. Naruto sat on the ground a few feet away from him with his head in his hand. Sai leaned against a tree. "So we can't find any traces of Ugly here, where do you suppose Kabuto took her?"

Kakashi sighed and performed a couple of hand signs and then slammed his hand down to the ground. Paakun sat in the middle of the smoke with a frown on his face. "Yes?"

The members of team 7 crowded around, eager to hear what Kakashi had planned. "We need you to catch a whiff of Sakura's scent and track her."

Sasuke handed a glove to Kakashi who put it on the ground for Paakun to sniff. The pug took a long whiff and looked back up at Kakashi while sniffing the air around him. "Her trail leads north."

Without any further discussion, the five men took off running with Paakun sniffing out Sakura's trail. They followed the trail for another few hours before Paakun stopped and sat down. Yamato stopped, "What's wrong?"

Paakun sniffed the air, "Her scent goes in two directions. One keeps going to the north, but I smell a faint trail to the west."

Sai looked around and sighed. "We're still in fire country, so her trail either goes up to the sound or into river country?"

Naruto clenched his hand into a fist, "The sound! No way!"

Sasuke crossed his arms, "Hn, annoying."

"Her trail from the west could be from when she was on her way back to Konoha. That was only a few days ago." Sai said looking back and forth between the two trails

Yamato and Kakashi looked at each other and sighed. Sai looked to the side, "It may be easier to split up."

"But we risk losing the trail and getting ambushed!" Naruto said exasperated.

"Who knows what Kabuto plans to do, for all we know he could be moving all over the place." Kakashi said crossing his arms. He looked over at the Uchiha who was staring towards the northern trail.

Sasuke remained quiet and looked around. Standing here and talking was getting them nowhere. He wanted to get to Sakura as fast as he could. "I'm going north."

Naruto crossed his arms, "You can't go alone Teme."

Yamato clapped his hands together, "We'll try going north first and see if we can feel the baby's chakra."

"Aa,"

Sasuke turned on his heel and started running north, trying to feel Sakura or the baby's chakra. Naruto and Sai were on his heels talking back and forth about the sound. It was truly a place he didn't want to return to, and he couldn't wait to rip out Kabuto's throat for taking what was his. He knew why the snake sage kidnapped Sakura. The man still needed another body much like Orochimaru needed. He was using Sakura as bait to draw him in. He could only pray that Kabuto wouldn't find out about the pregnancy. He would die before he let the snake get his hands on his child. He pushed his legs harder into his leaps and sprints, hoping to get there faster.

BACK WITH SAKURA:

Sakura sat on the ground in her cell looking out the tiny barred window. The sound ninja from earlier sat outside in the hallway watching her. His eyes continued to roam over her body in an intimate way. Sakura looked down at the seals on her hands and shivered due to his penetrating gaze.

"Do you think you could stop looking at me like I'm a piece of meat? Only Sasuke-kun gets to do that."

"I can't help it if your beauty stuns me."

Sakura felt the heart rush to her cheeks. Why was this guy so forward? The male smirked at her, "What? Does your precious Sasuke-kun not call you beautiful?"

Sakura turned her head to him with fire in her emerald eyes. She was insulted that anyone would think otherwise of Sasuke. She glared at the smirk plastered on his face. "He does!"

He rolled his eyes at her. What part did she not understand about the Uchiha being a bastard? "You're strange cutie."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. This guy did not understand that she didn't want to be called any nicknames. She sighed and let some of the anger diminish. She had to play nice if she wanted to get out of here in one piece. "What's your name?"

"Kenta,"

Sakura nodded her head in return. "Sakura,"

Kenta crawled over to the cell, "A pretty name for a pretty girl."

"Flattery does not work on me sorry."

Kenta stood up annoyed and opened the door to her cell and slipped in, shutting it behind him. Sakura's eyes widened and she pulled her legs up to her chest. Kenta tugged her arms out from around her legs and made her stand. He then pushed her against the wall and held her arms at her sides. He looked at her innocent face and green defiant eyes. "Why?"

Sakura struggled against his grip, "Personal space! Move!" Why? Why did she have to be so weak without her chakra?

"Why are you the only one to not swoon? Why are you the only one who refuses to fall?"

Sakura stared at him as if he had grown three heads. "I barely know you, why are you getting so personal? What part of I'm taken do you now understand? What part of let me go home do you not get?"

Kenta hooked his fingers under her chin and locked eyes with her. He leaned closer to her face and breathed on her cheeks, "Sakura…"

Sakura froze as he kissed her cheek and slipped out of the cell. "See you later beautiful."

Sakura's heart pounded as he walked away. Did he really just do what she thought he did? It scared her. His mood swings scared her. Being alone in this cell and 2 months pregnant scared her. "Sasuke-kun…where are you?"

She turned to the window and looked out. Her emerald eyes watched as the stars slowly slid up to the top of the dark sky. She could recall a time where the stars gave her comfort. They now reminded her of how alone she felt at the moment.

_Flashback: _

_Sakura laid in the grassy field on a hill by the old training grounds. The stars were bright in contrast to the pitch-black sky. Looking up at all the constellations made her feel so small. She let out a huge sigh and closed her eyes. _

"_Are you sure it's safe for you to be out here alone?" _

_Sakura looked up to see Sasuke standing a few feet away from her. She sat up and gently smiled, "You know I'm perfectly capable of kicking anyone's ass that tries to mess with me." _

"_Hn," _

_Sakura turned her head back up to the sky expecting the Uchiha to just walk away. She was startled when he flickered over to her and sat next to her. Her heart pounded in her chest and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. _

_Sasuke's lips twitched upwards in a small smile at her blush. It was still evident that after all these years she still loved him. It had taken him a while to realize it, but he too harbored feelings for the Pinkette next to him. "Sakura," _

_She turned her head towards him and stared into his onyx eyes. "Ye-yes Sasuke?" _

"_No kun?"_

_She took in a deep breath, "Sasuke-kun…"_

_Sasuke put his hand on her cheek and let his fingertips gently trail down her jaw. He smiled a genuine smile at her blush, "You're beautiful." _

"_Alright…who are you and what have you done with Sasuke?" _

"_Kun." _

_Sakura rolled her eyes and placed her hand over his. Her cheek leaned into his huge hand that rested on her soft blushing cheek. She smiled at him, staring into his black orbs. His eyes raked down her face and another smile threatened to tug at his lips. "Sasuke-kun, what are you staring at?" _

"_Hn, you're still annoying,"_

_Sakura pouted and tried to move her head from his hands only to gasp when he placed his other hand on her left cheek and pulled her face close to his. "Why do you pull away?" _

"_I-I…"_

_A tiny smirk reached his lips as he listened to her stuttering. He silenced her by coming closer to her face. Their lips were only a breath apart before he spoke, "Annoying, but mine." Her eyes widened as Sasuke closed the distance between their faces and locked their lips in a kiss. It was a gentle, yet passionate kiss that made Sakura's eyes flutter shut. His hands fell from her cheeks to her neck as he tried to pull her closer to him. _

_Sakura pulled away first to gasp for air. She stared into the eyes of her raven haired teammate, begging him to tell her that he didn't do that to hurt her. Sasuke, as if reading her thoughts, tugged her close into his embrace and held her. "I wouldn't dream of hurting you anymore Sakura. I don't hurt what's mine." _

_She leaned her cheek against his shoulder and sighed. Were her and Sasuke actually having a real conversation? One where he used words instead of grunts? "I've always been yours Sasuke…kun." _

_He chuckled at the Pinkette in his arms. He had promised for her that he would try to be more open. He promised that he wouldn't hurt her anymore. He promised that he would finally tell her the truth. "My Cherry Blossom, I-"_

_End Flashback:_

Sakura's thoughts were cut off short when Kenta came by her cell with a blanket. He threw it through the cell bars and walked away without a word. Sakura picked up the blanket and wrapped it around herself. "It's not as good as Sasuke's arms."

She looked out at the night sky and rubbed her stomach. "Daddy's coming for us…I'm sure of it."


	3. Eyes that promised Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: A little more about Kenta here, and how Kabuto already knew about Sakura's pregnancy. Next chapter is a little action! **

"…" **Sakura's Inner**

"…" Sakura having an argument with her inner

THREE WEEKS LATER:

Kenta watched Sakura try to sleep on the cold ground. He had been her guard for the past three weeks. Each day he noticed a new thing about her. The way her eyes would sparkle when she looked outside. Or how she would smile whenever she touched her necklace. He also noticed that she was particularly protective over her stomach. Whenever he would try to come near her, she would immediately cross her arms and turn around.

He sighed as he thought about all the advances he made on her, and the countless times he was shot down. It was unnerving for him. No girl that he had ever come across had shot him down. To say he was innocent when it came to being with a girl was a long shot. But seriously? Was this girl a virgin? He eyed her chest and smirked. What he wouldn't do to have a little fun with her.

He snarled as he thought about the Uchiha. There were rumors that a team of 5 Leaf Shinobi was searching for the missing medic-nin. There was no doubt that Sasuke Uchiha was apart of the team. The part he really didn't understand was how Sakura would cry out for him when she slept and would constantly ask where he was.

"What's so damn good about the bastard anyway?"

He leaned his head against the wall and watched the woman in the cell squirm on the floor. "Nn, Sasuke-kun…Sasuke…"

Kenta felt like he was going to vomit from hearing the name so many times. "Do you ever shut up about him pinky?"

He watched Sakura's hands rub her stomach in a soothing manner. This girl was so strange. Her intense mood swings and violent nature amused him. His ears perked up when she spoke again, "Baby, your eyes…Sasuke…"

Did she just say what he thought she said? Sakura turned in her sleep and laid on her back. Kenta's eyes scanned over her body but he could find no notable bump. Was she dreaming? What the hell was she talking about? "You intrigue me cherry blossom."

"Kenta,"

Kenta looked up to see another sound shinobi walk towards him. "What is it Ryo?"

"He wants to see you."

Kenta sighed and looked back at Sakura who once again turned over in her sleep. "Why? What the hell does he want now?"

Ryo put his hands up, "Hey, I'm just the messenger."

Kenta stood up and shoved his hands in his pocket as he walked. Ryo followed behind him babbling on about a new jutsu. Sakura opened her eyes once she heard the voices leave. She curled up into a tiny ball and let a few tears escape. "Please someone…"

She had heard the rumors as well from the other shinobi here that the leaf's hokage had sent a team to find her. She didn't have to think about who was sent. She knew that her team was around, waiting for the time to strike and rescue her. She shivered on the floor as tears spilled out. She missed her village. She missed her friends. She missed Sasuke's comfort. He had been so caring since the night he first kissed her.

_Flashback: _

"_My Cherry Blossom, I love you."_

_Sakura's eyes widened when she heard the words escape from the Uchiha's mouth. Was she dreaming? She quietly pinched herself and sighed. She was awake and Sasuke really just said what she wanted to hear for 10 years. _

_Sasuke leaned his cheek on the top of her head, knowing that she would take a few moments to process what he said. His eyes went wide when he felt tears drip onto his shirt. "Sak-"_

_Sakura leaned her head up and kissed him. She tried to convey all her thoughts and emotions through the passionate kiss. Sasuke fell back onto his back, bringing her with so now that she laid on top of him. She broke away first and stared into his eyes, "Took you long enough Uchiha." _

_He wrapped his arms around her and held her against his chest. He chuckled when he saw a head on pink hair snuggle up to him. He raised one of his hands and ran his fingertips through the long silky strands. "Be mine Sakura. Don't ever leave me." _

"_Shouldn't I be the one saying that to you?" _

"_No, you shouldn't. You're a beautiful woman Sakura, with intelligence, strength, and kindness to match. You're well loved in the hidden leaf. Any man would be lucky to have you as his."_

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

"_I'm selfish, and I want you for my own. I've hurt you in the past, and left you behind while I went on a revenge driven rampage. I waited for a year Sakura, and I can't stay away from you anymore."_

_She was quiet and traced patterns on his chest as she listened to him pour out what he had to say. It was rare that someone heard the Uchiha speak with emotion and she was not going to ruin it. _

"_I'm not good with words, and I know I act cold and distant. It took me awhile to really realize what I was missing in my life. All I ever wanted was someone to love me for who I am and not what I was. You stuck by me and never gave up on me Sakura. I want you to be mine. I want you to be by my side for the rest of my life."_

_She looked up at him with a gentle smile. "Sasuke-kun…"_

_The arm around her waist gripped her tighter, "I love you Sakura. I'm sorry it took me so long to see that." _

_She leaned forward and placed a gently kiss on his lips, "Silly Uchiha, you know I love you."_

_His brilliant dark orbs softened at her words, "Does this mean you'll-"_

"_Stay with you forever? Yes…yes it does Sasuke-kun." _

_His smile turned into a grin and he crushed her to his chest. He wouldn't be alone anymore. She giggled at him and hugged him tighter. She felt complete now. Both with no families to call their own, finally found the one who would save them from loneliness. Sakura rolled off him and curled up against his side. The two peered up at the stars while hushed words of a wonderful future were traded._

_End Flashback: _

If there was ever a time for her to take back fighting with him, it would be now. It was inevitable that couples fight, but she wished she hadn't blown a small fight out of proportion. Half of it was really her hormones speaking. Her tears doubled as she thought about how long she had gone without seeing Sasuke. Her hand rubbed her stomach in a soothing manner and she tried to calm her frayed nerves. "I wonder if you'll look like him or me. I hope you look like your father, tall, strong and handsome with the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen."

Knowing that she wouldn't receive an answer. She tugged her blanket around her body and winced against the cold hard cement. She closed her eyes and imagined Sasuke wrapping his arms around her. "Mm…Sasuke-kun."

BACK WITH KENTA:

He padded down the hallway and into his leader's room. He quietly opened the door and shut it behind him. Kenta got down on one knee and spoke, "You summoned me?"

The male on the bed coughed and sat up slowly. Kenta hated being in his presence. Sure, the ninja was strong and an S-class shinobi but he creeped Kenta out. "Yes, Kenta…how's the cherry blossom doing?"

"Stubborn as usual. She refuses to-"

He rubbed his eyes and frowned, "Not that fool! How is her condition?"

Kenta was confused. Condition? What condition? The male rolled his eyes, "Surely you as a shinobi is not that blind to see she is with child."

Kenta could feel the anger growing within him. "With child? Whose child?"

The male on the bed stood up from his bed and stood in front of Kenta, "None other then the famous Uchiha's child."

It would be the bastard's child. No wonder she was so damn protective of her stomach. The Uchiha would never see his child if Kenta had his way. "Why did you summon me master?"

"Take the girl and leave. Flee to the other compound." He said walking over to the corner of the room. He looked through a couple of scrolls before placing them in a bag. Kenta watched him cross the room and stuff the bag with other necessities.

"But why?"

"There's more then one group of leaf shinobi here. I have no need for Sasuke now that the girl is carrying his heir."

"What do you plan to do with the girl once the child is born?"

"I have no use for her once the child is separated from her. Do as you please with her." The male handed the bag and scroll of instructions to Kenta of what to do with Sakura once they reached the hideout.

Kenta smirked, "As you wish my lord. When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible. I will not have the Uchiha get his hands on my new prize. I shall join you when they have been led off your trail."

Kenta nodded his head and stood up to leave. Just as he placed his hands on the doorknob, the male spoke. "Oh and Kenta?"

"Yes my lord?"

"Do make sure you're aren't followed."

Kenta nodded at the male with black-rimmed glasses. "Yes Kabuto."

Kenta left the room and sprinted down the hallway to Sakura's cell. He smirked as he thought of all the things he would get to do when Sakura was separated from the child. His eyes gleamed with malicious intent of killing the Uchiha right in front of her. Then she would have no choice but to stay with him.

He stopped in front of her cell and noticed she was awake and staring out the window. "Morning sleeping beauty."

"Hn,"

Kenta frowned at the lack of greeting. He opened her cell and pulled her up by her arm. He slammed her against the wall smirking at the way she moaned in pain. "Listen up princess, you're coming with me, and you're going to come quietly."

She opened her mouth to speak only to have him slap his hand over it. "No arguments or I'll make sure the unborn child within your womb never sees the light of day."

She narrowed her eyes at him and tried to calm her anger. On the inside her inner was screaming at her to do something.

**I know we don't allow any man to talk to us like that! PUNCH HIM! Kick his ass! **

I can't…not without hurting the baby and I won't do anything without my chakra. I can't lose this child. I can't hurt Sasuke like that. 

**Do something! **

Sakura sighed and let her body go limp. Kenta smirked at her, "That's my girl."

Kenta let go of her arm and put the bag on his back. He watched her fiddle with her necklace. "Stop that."

"Stop what?"

He shoved her hand away and pulled the charm from her neck and threw it to the ground with a sneer on his face. He then pulled off her medic vest and held it in his hands. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her from the cell. She winced at how tightly he gripped her wrist. Kenta stopped at the door, dropping the fabric on the ground and hooked his arm under the bend in her knees. "Hey! Put me down! PUT ME DOWN!"

He shut his eyes and snapped, "Shut up Pinky! Or I'll kill your pretty Sasuke right in front of your face."

"As if you could! Sasuke will come for me! YOU ASSHOLE! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT! YOU COWARD! PUT ME DOWN NOW!

He was getting sick of how she was wailing in his ear. He lowered his face to hers and glared. "Shut your mouth. Now." Her world went black as he knocked her out. "Sas...u…ke…"

Kenta smirked and held her in his arms as he slipped out into the night. He was weary of how many leaf shinobi could be hiding around the compound. He quickly masked his chakra and started to run. He was cut off when a couple of chakra infused kunai sailed through the air in front of his face. He froze in spot and watched as a hooded figure appeared in front of him. He looked into blood red eyes that promised death. "Let go of her. Now."

**REVIEW! Chapter 4 will be up soon! I promise! **


	4. Attempt at a Rescue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Wow! Just wow! Thank you for all the reviews and favorites! Hope you all like this chapter! I tried to make it just a big longer! And hopefully the next chapter will be out in a few days! **

Kenta glared at the red eyes and tightened his grip on Sakura. The unconscious Pinkette groaned in her sleep. "Give me one reason why I should."

"Won't have too if you're dead."

Kenta shuffled Sakura to his shoulder and put his hands up, indicating he was ready to defend himself. "You don't scare me."

The hooded figure smirked, "You young shinobi are amusing. As much as you entertain me, I can't condone you running off alone with the girl."

Kenta knew he had two choices, to either run with the girl or put her down and fight. He was strong shinobi, but even he knew that he was not a match for whoever this was. The chakra rolling off him was suffocating. He also had no idea how many other leaf shinobi were hiding in the shadows waiting for him to let his defense down. The figure stared at Sakura, waiting for his chance to grab her and return her to her proper village. Kenta glared at him, "Stop staring at my woman!"

The figure raised an eyebrow "Your…woman? You must be sorely mistaken."

Kenta knew he had to act fast. He dropped Sakura against a tree and made a couple of hand signs. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" The man in black easily dodged it while making his own hand signs. He took in a huge amount of oxygen and breathed. "Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu."

Kenta ran and leapt out of the way of the huge fireball only to come face to face with the figure in front of him. Kenta took out a kunai and started to swipe at his opponent. A flurry of black appeared in Kenta's vision, and disappeared. He turned around, "Come out you coward! Come out and fight me like a man!"

"Tsk Tsk, to see how poorly trained you sound shinobi are is sad."

Kenta felt a bit of pain before he turned around and was thrown back into a tree by the masked figure.

Kenta sat up and grunted. He could feel that few of his ribs were either broken or sprained, and he had a huge wound in his shoulder. He didn't even see the figure attack him. Who was this trained that he was nearly invisible to the human eye? "Who the hell are you?"

The figure smirked at him, "Your death."

Kenta sat up begrudgingly and grabbed Sakura, pulling her limp body against his chest. He pulled out another kunai and held it to her throat. "Come any closer and I'll kill the girl."

The man in black only chuckled at the young shinobi's last defense. Didn't he know who she was or how powerful she is? Did he not care how many leaf ninja were here to retrieve her? "Even without her chakra, she's more then capable of killing you."

Kenta narrowed his eyes at the hooded figure. Sakura groaned in his arms. Her eyes flickered open and she tried to rub her head. "What the hell just happened? Why does my head hurt?"

Kenta tightened his grip on Sakura, "Shut up!"

Sakura struggled with the grip around her neck, "You're starting to piss me off moron!" She then realized she was outside, and that any of her team could be around, "HELP! SASUKE-KUN! NARUTO-KUN! SAI-KUN!"

Kenta placed his hands over Sakura's mouth, "Shut up pinky! I'll slit your throat if you don't!"

She shoved the hand from her mouth, kicking and punching anywhere she was able, "KAKASHI-SENSAI! YAMATO-TAICHOU! ANYONE!"

Kenta picked her up, swinging his body back and forth to try and calm the girl. The hooded figure had a faint grin on his face as he watched Kenta struggle with the enraged kunoichi. His blood red eyes watched Sakura struggle. "Sakura…he's weak."

Sakura stopped moving at the sound of the voice. Why did it sound so familiar? Instead of waiting to find out who it was, she started to scream. "SASUKE-KUN!"

Kenta shook his head and took off running away from the hooded figure as Sakura continued to scream for Sasuke and the rest of her team. The figure only smirked, "This little diversion should slow him down. Maybe my foolish little brother will be able to catch him now."

The hooded man burst out into a dozen crows as he vanished from the forest.

WITH TEAM 7 A HALF HOUR EARLIER:

It had been a month since he'd seen Sakura. Sasuke was agitated all the time now and would constantly snap at Naruto or Sai. He hated not knowing how Sakura was faring. Was she cold? Did she feel weak or scared? How was the baby? He wanted to be there for her. It wasn't fair that she was going through a pregnancy alone. If they didn't find her soon, she would no longer be able to hide that she was pregnant with his child.

They had gone to the sound with a couple of ANBU teams and located Kabuto's hideout. The ANBU teams had taken out most of the sound shinobi outside and inside the compound earlier in the evening. They were now gathering information and clues for a report to send back to Tsunade. Sasuke walked along the row of cells, searching for traces of Sakura. All he found were plenty of tiny dead white snakes. He sneered at the smell, "This is gross."

He walked and let his sharingan do the searching for him. "Where the hell are you Sakura?" As he came to the last cell his eyes caught something shiny on the floor. He swiftly walked through the open door and bent down to pick up the object. What he held in his hand infuriated him. In the middle of his palm was the Uchiha fan charm he had given to Sakura. He knew it was hers by what was inscribed on the back. He remembered when he gave this to her…it had just been after a fight.

_Flashback: _

"_Sasuke-kun! What's the big deal? Why can't I have lunch with Neji and Shikamaru?"_

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow. She was really dense if she couldn't figure out why he was angry. "They're guys." _

"_So?" _

_Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, frustrated. "I don't want them hitting on you." _

_Sakura laughed, "You're joking me right? Are you saying that you're jealous of Shikamaru and Neji? The two who are engaged to Ino-chan and Ten-chan?"_

"_Hn," _

_Sakura doubled over in laughter. Sasuke glared at his girlfriend with his sharingan activated, "Sakura…" _

"_Oh boy! Naruto won't believe me when I tell him you were actually jealous! He'll die of laughter! He won't ever let you live this down!" _

"_Sakura." He stated more firmly. Sakura wasn't fazed by his tone of voice, "This is hilarious!"_

"_What's hilarious is that you'll run off on me. I don't trust this." _

_That got Sakura's attention. "Excuse me? You don't trust me?"_

_He raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend's mood swings and lack of understanding logic. "Are you deaf? I said I didn't trust the situation, not you." _

_Sakura crossed her arms in annoyance at the Uchiha, "The situation is about me. You don't trust me. You think I just use you." _

"_Now you're putting words in my mouth Sakura." Sasuke snapped. _

"_No! You're doing that to me Uchiha!" Sakura yelled shoving him away from her. _

_Last name now? He cringed at the thought of getting slapped by his girlfriend. He hated when she got mad. Maybe he pushed this a little too far. "Sakura…"_

_Sakura wouldn't listen and kept screaming at him. "No! Screw you Uchiha! Get the hell out and come back when you learn that I'm not a ditzy little fan girl anymore! I'm a grown woman who deserves some damn respect from you!" _

_Sakura pushed him out of her apartment and slammed the door behind him. It shook the entire building. Sasuke sighed, "Dammit." _

_LATER THAT NIGHT: _

_Sakura laid on the couch upset that she had gotten into a fight with Sasuke. She was absolutely mortified with herself that she kicked him out of her apartment. She had spent the better of the afternoon crying. She was scared that Sasuke would leave her now. _

_She was kicked from her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door. "Go away."_

"_Open the door Sakura." _

_She jumped from the couch and ran to the door and let it swing open. Sasuke stood there with something clenched in his hands and an emotionless face. She stood off to the side and watched as he padded into the small place. She shut the door and sighed. As soon as she turned around, Sasuke pinned her against the door and crushed his lips to hers. _

_Her eyes immediately shut and she wrapped her arms around Sasuke's back, enjoying of the feel of his chest against hers. Sasuke pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers. "Tell me Sakura…do you enjoy being with me?" _

_She sighed, "Of course I do Sasuke-kun…you know that." _

_He looked down at her with curious eyes, "Do you truly get angry when I'm protective of what's mine?" _

_She sighed and looked up into his eyes, "Only when it stops me from being myself." _

_He pulled away from her and opened his hand. In the middle of his palm was a tiny Uchiha fan charm on a silver chain. Sakura's eyes widened and she picked up the necklace. "Turn it over." _

_She turned it over and giggled at the engraving on the back. "Sakura Uchiha belongs to the one and only Sasuke Uchiha." _

_Sasuke smirked, "I'll try not to be so overbearing, but forgive me. I go insane if you're not with me." Sakura put the necklace around her neck and smiled when the charm hit her chest. "Don't be. I know I can be just as overbearing." _

_Sasuke stepped forward and put a finger on the charm, "It suits you." _

_Sasuke felt his heart melt when she smiled a huge smile and her emerald eyes danced in the light. She leapt forward and kissed him, clearly sorry that she had fought with him. _

_End Flashback: _

Sasuke chuckled as he looked at the inscription. He would admit that he was a very jealous man when it came to Sakura, but thanks to this necklace most men stayed away from Sakura. With the exception of the rookie nine, he didn't have to worry. He clenched it tight in his hand. Sakura never took off this necklace, no matter where she was. Did she have it ripped from her? Did she leave it behind on purpose just to tell him something?

The thought of another man besides him touching Sakura made his skin crawl. His sharingan bled crimson as he stood. He turned to see Naruto standing outside the cell with a concerned look on his face, "Find something?"

Sasuke stuck out his hand to show Naruto the charm. The blonde's eyes widened, "Is that?"

"Hn…"

"Naruto! Sasuke!"

The two best friends looked up to see the other three members of team 7 running towards them. "We found something." Sai said with happiness in his voice.

Sasuke picked up on the happy tone. Did they find Sakura? Could they finally go home and have some peace? "Did you find Sakura?"

"No, but its something that belongs to her."

Naruto pointed at the object clutched in Sasuke's hands, "Teme found something as well."

Sasuke held out Sakura's charm and sighed, "She never takes this off. Whoever has her now must have ripped it off of her."

Kakashi silently held out Sakura's medic-nin vest with the Haruno clan symbol on the back. Sasuke hissed at the sight, "What the hell?" Kakashi sighed, "Not a clue. It was by the back door." He slowly handed the fabric to Sasuke who held it in his hands. The Uchiha's eyes were hidden behind his bangs as his anger doubled. He wanted blood. He wanted revenge. He wanted the only family he had back in his arms. He looked up with his 3 tomoes spinning rapidly. "There's someone here."

Yamato raised an eyebrow, "Where?"

Sasuke ran towards the end of the hall near the back door and found a sound shinobi dead asleep on the ground. Sasuke put Sakura's necklace in his jounin jacket and bent down to pick up the ninja. Said ninja started to flail around when he felt himself in the air. Ryo froze when he looked into Sasuke's sharingan. "Sasuke Uchiha?"

His voice was deadly, "Where. Is. Sakura?"

Deciding to play stupid he lied when he finally decided to answer Sasuke. "Who?"

Sasuke shook him, "Don't play stupid. The girl with pink hair! WHERE IS SHE?"

"I don't know! I'm only the guard around here!"

Naruto appeared next to Sasuke, "Teme, killing him won't give us the information we need."

Sasuke gripped the shinobi's collar tighter, "He's the only one in this building that alive. Either he gives us the information we need, or I kill him on the spot."

The rest of team 3 gathered behind Naruto and Sasuke. Ryo started to panic when Sasuke changed his grip from his collar to his throat. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "I'm not a patient man. I suggest you talk before I kill you."

The shinobi clawed at Sasuke's hand that held his throat. "Let me go!"

Sasuke tightened his grip, his voice getting more and more malicious by the second. "Talk."

Naruto sweat-dropped at Sasuke. How was the ninja supposed to talk when Sasuke was choking the life out of him? "Teme let him go so he can talk."

Sasuke looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye. Nonetheless, he dropped Ryo to the ground and hovered over him. Ryo held his throat and coughed. The young male looked up at the five Leaf shinobi and cowered in fear. "Kenta took her!"

Sai crossed his arms, "Who is Kenta?"

He truly didn't want to die. Sasuke looked intent on killing him if he didn't start talking soon. "He's Kabuto's apprentice. Kabuto and Kenta left before your stupid ANBU teams took out every other shinobi in this building."

Yamato sighed and scratched his head. "Where are they taking her?"

"I don't know!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He was sick of talking and not getting anywhere. If he didn't get a damn answer soon, he would kill the ninja and find someone else who knew where they had taken Sakura. "I think you do…where are they take-"

"HELP! SASUKE-KUN! NARUTO-KUN! SAI-KUN!"

Sasuke's head shot up when he heard Sakura screaming for him outside. "Sakura." Sasuke said taking off through the back door.

"KAKASHI-SENSAI! YAMATO-TAICHOU! ANYONE!"

"Let's go!" Naruto said running after the Uchiha. Kakashi and Sai leapt after Naruto leaving Yamato to bring up the rear. Sasuke sprinted as fast as he could to the edge of the forest, once again hearing Sakura yell for him, "SASUKE-KUN!"

"SAKURA!"

"HOLD ON SAKURA-CHAN! WE'RE COMING!"

Sakura almost started to cry when she heard Sasuke and Naruto yell in the distance for her. She pounded on Kenta's back to try and get him to release her. "LET ME GO! PUT ME DOWN ASSHOLE!"

"SHUT UP BITCH!"

Sakura pounded harder and managed to kick him in the groin. Kenta faulted for a moment but kept going. Sakura picked her head up when she felt Sasuke's chakra rapidly approaching. "SASUKE-KUN! OVER HERE! SASUKE-KUN!"

Kenta pushed chakra into his legs and ran faster. Whoever that hooded figure was had slowed him down immensely. Kabuto would be pissed if he knew he had Sasuke Uchiha on his trail and close to taking the girl back. It didn't help that the Pinkette wouldn't shut up. How did the Uchiha stand being with this whiny girl? He would've done something to shut her up long ago if he was her significant other. "Do you ever shut up?" Sakura responded by screaming in pain when he moved her stomach roughly on his shoulder.

Sasuke felt his control snap when he heard Sakura's cry of pain. He couldn't feel her chakra, but he was extremely lucky he could sense the baby's chakra. He could feel his teammates on his heels, running as fast as they could to get to Sakura's captor.

Kenta felt his heart racing as the Uchiha's deadly chakra crept closer to him. He could feel Sakura's tears on the back of his shirt as he continued to run. Sakura continually called out for Sasuke in between her sobs and moans of pain. He quickly did a few hand signs, "Water style: Water Body Flicker!"

"NO!"

**Review! **


	5. Her World Goes Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. The plot for this story is mine!

**Italics in this chapter are Sakura's thoughts!**

**Bold is Sakura's Inner!**

Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. "Sakura." Naruto noticed his best friend stop running. He too stopped and turned to face the Uchiha, "What's wrong teme?"

Kakashi flickered to Sasuke's side, "The baby's chakra is getting fainter. I can still sense it though."

Sasuke shook his head, "Not that…Sakura stopped screaming."

Sai painted a hawk and got on, "I'll go along the sky and see if I can find her. Whoever has her now is heading east."

"Towards Lightning Country? What sense does that make? Kabuto knows he's an S-class criminal and wanted in every nation." Yamato said confused.

Sasuke shut his eyes and concentrated on his unborn child's chakra. His heart had stopped when he heard Sakura's voice completely disappear. He had been relying on her screaming to lead him to her. He sighed and opened his eyes once he got a feel of where Sakura could be, "Let's split up into teams and head east."

"We'll be able to cut the bastard off then! Great plan teme!"

"Hn,"

The five nodded at each other and took off towards the east, sprouting off in 3 general directions.

WITH SAKURA:

Tears poured down her cheeks as Kenta dropped her on the ground roughly. Her stomach hurt so much now. It felt as if she had been punched continually over and over. Kenta stood over her hunched form with a glare. "Are you going stop struggling now? Are you going to learn?"

"No."

"You'll never see your precious Sasuke again. He's off your trail now."

Sakura clutched onto whatever hope she had left, "He's coming for us, I know he is."

The sound ninja bent down to her level and held her face in his hands. She looked beautiful when she cried. "Listen up princess, starting right now, you're mine. You're nothing but a weak little girl who can't do anything for herself. Once that bastard child is torn from you, you'll do nothing but please me."

Sakura felt her inner side kick in**; I know we don't let ANY man talk to us like that! Kick him! Punch him! He's weak!**

Sakura, even in tears narrowed her eyes, "I will never belong to you! Get that filthy idea out of your head!"

He threw her against a tree, chuckling when he heard a bone crack. Sakura winced at the pain in her left leg. She remained quiet and put her hands on her stomach, trying to feel for the baby. She slowly sat up, crying out in pain at her leg. Her face snapped to the side roughly when Kenta slapped her harshly. Sakura fell down to the ground broken. "Sas-sasuke!"

Kenta rolled his eyes and sat on the ground, "Heal me."

A light went off in Sakura's head. Was this actually a way out for her? Sakura looked up, "How do you expect me to do that when my chakra is sealed?"

Kenta sighed knowing this was true. But what was also true was that he couldn't run anymore without having his wound closed and a few of his ribs repaired. Kabuto would probably kill him if he knew the seal was gone, but he had no other choice. Besides, what damage could a weak girl like this do to him? "Fine."

He knelt before her and did a couple of hand signs over the seals. They slowly vanished from the palms of her hands. Sakura smiled feeling the rush of her chakra in her arms. Kenta turned around and pulled his shirt off. Sakura concentrated chakra into her hands and pulled back eager to put as much force into this punch as she could. Kenta grew impatient. Why wasn't she healing him? He turned around and came face to face with a chakra infused right hook.

Kenta flew backwards into a tree, slamming it so hard that the tree started to fall over backwards. Sakura stood up and rubbed her hands, "Damn that hurt."

Kenta groaned from his position on the ground. It hurt to breathe, "Yep, my ribs are broken now." Sakura walked over to him and grinned, "Good, glad to see I haven't lost my touch. See you later Kenta-boy."

As Sakura began to walk away, Kenta laughed. "You won't get far pinky! You're in the sound! There are far too many ninja's here that are loyal to Kabuto."

Sakura grimaced, "Shit."

She started to run, doing her best to ignore Kenta's maniacal laughs, how much her leg throbbed, and the pain in her stomach. She couldn't run as fast as she wanted to. She broke out of the clearing she was in and panicked when she felt at least 30 chakra signatures behind her. She pushed her good leg faster, "SASUKE-KUN!"

WITH TEAM 7:

Yamato had just finished off a few sound shinobi when he heard a tree collapse in the distance. He grinned at Kakashi who piled up the ninjas. "Sakura must have gotten her chakra back."

The copycat ninja nodded, "I'm sure by now Sasuke and Naruto are close to her. We should-"

The two stopped talking when they saw Sai swoop down on his hawk with a worried face, "Ugly's in trouble. It looks like she's having trouble running and she's got about 30 sound ninja on her trail."

Yamato's eyes went wide, "Where the hell are Naruto and Sasuke?"

"Dickless and Sasuke are close to where she is, but it looks like they may not make it in time to beat those sound shinobi."

Kakashi nodded, "Go to her Sai!"

Sai took off on his hawk, swooping and diving through the air. He watched Naruto and Sasuke sprint to where Sakura was limping. Kakashi and Yamato were not that far behind. His eyes widened when he saw Sakura turn to run in a different direction. "Ugly! No!"

Sakura stopped her running and looked above to see Sai hovering over her on a painted hawk. "Sai?"

"Stay there! Don't move!"

She froze in her spot but shuddered when she felt the 30 sound shinobi's get closer. "Sai…"

"Hold on Ugly!"

Sakura shivered and rubbed her stomach. "SAI!"

"LOOK IN FRONT OF YOU UGLY!"

"What?" She shut her eyes due to the force of the wind around her. She felt her feet leave the ground and her body being curled into familiar arms. She opened her emerald orbs to see Sasuke clutching her close to his chest as he ran. "Sasuke-kun?"

He looked ahead and smirked. He held her tighter; "I'm never letting you out of my sight again."

Sakura looked around to see the rest of her team by Sasuke's side or running in front of him. "You came."

Naruto grinned, "Did you not think we would Sakura-chan? You're family!"

Yamato grimaced, "I hate to break up the family reunion, but either we run faster or we fight."

Sasuke nodded, "Hold on Sakura."

She did as she was told and clutched Sasuke's jounin vest tightly. She dug her head in his chest and felt him pick up speed due to his chakra being concentrated into his legs. The five men of team 7 ran as fast as they could before Yamato shouted, "We're not going to be able to outrun them! We'll have to fight!"

"He's right, we'll stop in the next clearing."

Sasuke glared straight ahead, "Dammit."

Sakura tugged on his arm, "I don't want you getting hurt."

He raised an eyebrow at his stubborn girlfriend, "You think you're going to fight in your condition? You have a broken leg and you're pregnant. You are not fighting." Sakura crossed her arms, "I can so fight! I can't just sit by and let you get hurt! I'm right Sasuke!"

"Hn, wrong."

Sai pointed ahead, "Stop there!"

Team 7 broke into a clearing that was close to the border of Fire Country. Sasuke leapt to the ground, gracefully landing on the balls on his feet. He let Sakura stand before pulling her into his arms, "Never again."

She smiled against Sasuke's shoulder, "I missed you."

"Trust us, the teme wouldn't stop bitching about you." Naruto said rolling his eyes.

Sakura giggled and Sasuke glared at his best friend, "Dobe…"

"Hey lovebirds! Get ready!"

Sasuke pulled Sakura's gloves from his pocket and handed them to her. "Protect yourself cherry blossom." He then kissed her on the forehead and pushed her behind his back. Naruto stood behind Sakura, focusing on gathering nature energy. Sasuke started the hands signs for the Chidori and pulled out Kusanagi. You could hear Kakashi in the process of powering up his lightning blade while Yamato stood ready. Sai crossed to Sakura's side and pulled out a scroll with ink.

Soon team 7 was surrounded by the 30 sound shinobi that were trailing them. Kenta stood at the head of them, holding his ribs. As soon as he spotted Sakura he snarled, "YOU BITCH!"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and felt Sakura shiver behind him. "Is this the person who ran off with you?"

He waited to feel Sakura nod against his back. He his arm out indicating to her that she should stay behind him. Kenta glared at the pink kunoichi. "Come. Here."

Sasuke activated his sharingan, "Who the fuck are you?"

Kenta didn't look at the Uchiha. "Sakura get away from the Uchiha filth!"

Sakura sighed and let go of Sasuke's vest, "Your funeral."

Kenta didn't even see Sasuke move until he was held up in the air with Kusanagi at his throat. Sasuke glared at Kenta, "Do not speak to her in such manner."

"I'll speak to her in whatever way I want." Kenta said clawing at Sasuke's grip. Sasuke gripped his throat tighter, "Wrong."

Kenta laughed, "I can't wait to twist the bastard child from her womb and show her what woman's place is compared to a man, I-"

Sasuke gripped his throat tighter and glared at the man who caused him so much grief. "Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana."

Kenta's body went limp in Sasuke's hand and Sasuke sneered at him, "Hn, you're weak." He dropped the body to the ground and pointed his sword ahead of him at the sound shinobi who stood in silence at their fallen leader, "Anyone else have an opinion?"

It was silent before the clearing erupted into chaos. Naruto ran in front of Sakura and pushed her back, "Stay back Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke, Kakashi and Yamato were taking on 5 sound ninjas on their own. Sai and Naruto teamed up on 8 ninjas, standing in front of Sakura until she was backed up against a tree. Her eyes watched the chaos of; lighting, wind, ink, water and wood wash over the field. Her breath stopped when she saw Sasuke get knocked back into a tree, "Sasuke!"

Naruto held her back, "Don't worry about the teme Sakura-chan! He's fine!"

Sai called out to Naruto, "Dickless! Come help over here!"

Sakura stood by a tree watching how the men of her team piled up the bodies of the unconscious sound ninja. She sighed with relief, she could finally breathe easy and go home with Sasuke. Her team looked at her with smiles on their faces. As she watched them, their expressions immediately turned from happy to shock. She tilted her head, "What? What is it?"

Sasuke gripped his sword and ran towards her, "Sakura! Move!" The rest of team 7 stood in shock at what they were about to witness.

Sakura turned around to see a snake in her face. It was one of Kabuto's summons, and before Sakura could move, it lunged at her. Sasuke's eyes went wide when Sakura collapsed to the ground. Team 7 finally moved when they saw the beloved Pinkette fall to the ground. "SAKURA!"

Sasuke leapt over her and swung Kusanagi cleanly through the snake. It poofed into a cloud of white smoke and Sasuke landed cleanly on the ground. He sheathed his sword and turned around to see Sakura on the ground. He dashed over to her and pulled her into his arms. He turned her head towards him, "Sakura…sweetheart, can you hear me?"

The Pinkette tried to open her eyes. Her head hurt, her body hurt. She felt cold, but she also felt warmth radiating from around her. Team 7 crowded around the two. Sasuke laid his hand on her cheek, "Keep your eyes open Sakura. Don't leave me, you promised!"

Sakura hazily smiled at the beautiful voice, "Ai…shi…teru Sas-sasuke-kun."

Her world went black and she heard voices around her. She tried to open her eyes to find it was too hard. "Ugly! You better stay alive!"

'_I'm okay Sai…"_

"Hold on Sakura-chan! We'll get you home!"

'_Home? Home sounds nice Kakashi-Sensei.'_

"Hang in there Sakura! Don't leave us yet!"

'_Of course I won't leave Yamato-taichou.'_

"OPEN YOUR EYES SAKURA-CHAN!"

'_Silly Naruto-kun…'_

"Sakura…"

'_Sasuke…kun.'_

**Review!**


	6. Finally Awake

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. The plot for this story is mine!

_**Sasuke's thoughts "…"**_

Sasuke held the Pinkette against his chest and stood up, "We need to go. Now."

He took off running towards Konoha with the rest of team 7 on his heels. On the outside, he looked clam, but on the inside, he was a wreck.

'_**I can't lose her. I won't lose another person close to me.'**_

He looked down at her pale face, his eyes saddening at how harshly she was breathing. He could guess that the snake bit her and injected some type of venom into her bloodstream and she was using her chakra to protect the baby. She on the other hand was not doing so well.

'_**Dammit! Why didn't I bring any of her godforsaken medical supplies? Then I wouldn't be running so fast and I might not lose her! If she dies, the baby dies, and I don't think I can handle that.'**_

He leapt nimbly through the trees, using the branches to push himself faster. Naruto and Sai ran next to him, their eyes straying to the girl in their teammates arms. "How's she doing Teme?"

Sasuke couldn't answer. He wanted to believe that she was fine, but the sweat on her brow and her harsh breathing was telling him something different. "How long until we reach Konoha?"

Kakashi and Yamato ran in front talking. Kakashi looked up at the sky, "We should be there by the evening if we keep this pace up."

Naruto grimaced, "Sakura won't make it if we keep going at this rate." Sasuke stopped, "Naruto, come hold her for a minute." Naruto jumped over to him and held onto his best friend. Sasuke bit the top of his thumb and repeated a few hand signs. He slammed his hand on the ground, using his Hawk summoning. Naruto put Sakura back into Sasuke's arms, "Get on, and get her to the hospital."

Without a word, Sasuke hopped hawk and adjusted Sakura to sit in his lap with her head resting against his neck. He nodded his thanks to his team and let the hawk take off. His teammates continued to run, using small amounts of chakra to get them there faster.

Sasuke clutched Sakura close in his arms, for once in his life praying. "Please, please be okay." He grabbed her wrist and sighed feeling a faint pulse. "Stay with me."

He looked up when the hawk he was on started to descend below the trees. He knew he was coming upon the village. He could feel some of the guard's chakra. He nudged his hawk to land on the ground in front of the gates. After landing, he only had to look up for the guards to open the gates. He held Sakura tight and sprinted to the hospital, "Please be in Tsunade, please be in."

He kicked the doors open and looked at the nurse on duty. Her eyes widened, "Uchiha-san! What happened to Sakura-san?"

Sasuke just shook his head, "Where's Tsunade?"

The nurse pointed to the left, "In her office down the hall!"

Sasuke took off running towards the Hokage's office. He opened the door with his foot and looked at the woman absorbed in her work. "Tsunade-sama!"

She looked up and saw her fallen student in the Uchiha's arms. She stood up and pushed him out of the room, "Get her to a room! What happened to her Uchiha?"

Sasuke followed Tsunade into a room and laid her down in the hospital bed, "She was poisoned. Her leg's broken, and I'm pretty sure she hit her head."

Tsunade looked over her pupil and then up at Sasuke, "What about the child?"

Sasuke thought back to some of the lessons Sakura had taught him about using chakra as medicine. "I think she's been using her chakra to protect the baby."

Tsunade stuck a syringe in Sakura's arm and withdrew blood. She quickly tested it and paled. "SHIZUNE!"

Shizune appeared in the room, "Yes Lady Tsunade?" She handed a vial of blood to her and spoke quickly. "Find the antidote. Now."

Shizune nodded and ran from the room. Tsunade turned to find Sasuke staring at her, "Will she be okay?"

She sighed at the impatient Uchiha, "I don't know. The venom in her system hasn't spread, but from what I can tell it's deadly." She walked over to Sakura's lifeless form and put her hands over Sakura's stomach. Green chakra emitted from the Hokage's hands, "You were right about the baby. Sakura's chakra has been protecting her."

Sasuke's looked up, "It's a girl?"

Tsunade nodded with a faint smile, "Seems to be very healthy too."

A daughter? A precious little girl who would be just as beautiful and strong as her mother? He could picture what she would look like, and he wanted nothing more then to see her in person. He wanted the future Sakura had always dreamed about. If she made it through, he would make sure she had it, and everything she wanted. He looked up at Tsunade and gripped Sakura's hand. "Saver her, please…please save her."

Tsunade sadly smiled at Sasuke. "I'll do my best."

The hokage went to the cupboards and grabbed bandages so she could wrap Sakura's injuries. She looked at her leg and cringed, "I have to reset the leg…can you hold her down?"

Sasuke nodded and put his hands over Sakura's shoulders. Tsunade counted to three and moved the bone in her leg back into place. The scream that emitted from Sakura's mouth scared the daylights out of Sasuke. Tsunade put her hands over the broken bone and let some of her healing chakra pour over the injury. Afterwards, she bandaged the leg and then wrapped Sakura's head and neck. She got an IV going in Sakura's arm and let fluids drip through the tube. She looked up at Sasuke; "Shizune will find the antidote soon."

As Tsunade turned to leave the room Sasuke spoke, "May I stay with her?"

Tsunade smiled but didn't turn around, "Yes, yes you can," She looked back over her shoulder, "Call me if there's a problem."

Sasuke nodded and watched the Leaf's Hokage leave the room. He pulled up a chair and sat down at Sakura's side. He stroked her hand, and sighed. Why couldn't the rescue mission have gone smoother? Why did she have to get hurt in the process?

_**Why didn't I get there sooner? Why did I leave her side during that fight? Why did this get so out of control?**_

Sasuke looked down at his girlfriend's limp body, praying for her to wake up. Exhaustion eventually took over and he let his head fall onto their conjoined hands.

It was later that night when team 7 reached Konoha and immediately went to the hospital. The picture they found was heart warming. Sakura was bandaged up, but sleeping peacefully, her heart at a steady pace. Sasuke sat besides her, his head still resting on top of their hands. You could see the bags under his eyes and how much sleep he had missed out on when Sakura was kidnapped. Naruto grinned, "So the bastard does have a soft side."

"Naruto…" Yamato said rubbing his forehead.

Sasuke opened one eye, "Hn, dobe."

Naruto crossed the room and stood on Sakura's other side, "How is she?"

Sasuke sat up and rubbed his eyes, "She's stable, although there's no antidote for the poison yet. Thank Kami it hasn't spread. She's been protecting the baby with her chakra."

Sai raised an eyebrow from his spot by the wall, "Even when she is unconscious?"

Sasuke shrugged and looked down at Sakura. "Don't ask me how-" Sakura screaming and thrashing in her bed due to the poison cut him off mid sentence. Kakashi ran from the room, calling for Tsunade. Naruto and Sai dashed from the room and pulled Sasuke with them.

He struggled against their grip; anxious to get back to Sakura, "Let me go."

Naruto shook his head as Tsunade and Shizune ran to the room, "Let them take care of Sakura-chan."

The blood curling screams were the worst for Sasuke. He never wanted to hear Sakura scream out in pain like that again. He almost punched Naruto when she called out for him in pain. Naruto had to tap into his Sage chakra to keep the Uchiha subdued.

Tsunade looked up at the monitors as she concentrated her chakra over Sakura's chest, "Her heart's stopping! Get the antidote in her system! NOW!"

Shizune took the antidote and injected it through Sakura's IV. Tsunade watched the monitor and froze. Why wasn't her heart stabilizing? To make matters worse, Sakura's body thrashed harder as the poison spread through her system. She was using the last of her chakra subconsciously to protect the baby. "Get her into surgery! She won't have enough chakra at this rate!"

Shizune nodded and placed her IV on a different pole. Two other nurses rushed into the room and pulled her bed out, running down the hall with it. Sasuke was frozen in his spot as he stared at where Sakura was heading. Her heart was stopping? Last of her chakra? The antidote not working? He watched Shizune and Tsunade rush after the nurses, confused and upset that their cure had not worked. Sasuke couldn't feel his legs holding him up or Naruto pulling on his shoulders.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and saw a sight he had never seen. Sasuke was tearing up. The stoic Uchiha who never put his emotions or feelings out for everyone to see was crying. You had to be lucky to see the Uchiha break down like this. Sakura had been the only who ever got him to show a different side.

"Teme…"

Sasuke lifted a hand and felt the tears in his eyes. He quickly schooled his face and walked into Sakura's room. He sat down in the chair he was previously in and folded his hands under his chin. He kept repeating to himself that she would be fine, and he didn't need to worry. His heart argued differently, telling him he needed to worry. Sai and Yamato decided that they would go write up the mission report and hand it in at the Hokage tower. Kakashi and Naruto walked into Sakura's room and looked at the depressed Uchiha. He didn't look up at them when they walked in and stood along the wall. "You going to be okay teme?"

The Uchiha just shook his head and ran his fingers through his raven hair. Kakashi patted his shoulder; "Call us when she's better."

Sasuke bowed his head, "Hn."

Naruto stood at the door, "Sakura's strong Sasuke. She's also stubborn and I know she won't leave us so easily."

Sasuke looked up at the energetic blonde, "Aa."

Naruto grinned and left the room shutting the door behind him so the Uchiha could have some silence. Sasuke sighed and leaned back in the chair. "DAMMIT!"

The hours passed slowly for Sasuke. It was 1:00 in the morning, and it was pitch black outside. He was staring at the wall, staring into space when the door opened. He looked up to see Shizune pushing Sakura's bed back into the room. The kunoichi lay asleep on the bed, a hand over her rounded stomach. Tsunade stood at the door with a smile on her face. Sasuke looked at her with wide eyes.

"She'll be just fine."

Sasuke stood up, "What happened?"

Tsunade waved her hand, "Come on, she needs to sleep. I'll tell you everything."

Sasuke followed the blonde hokage to her office and stood in front of her desk. Tsunade took a seat and poured herself a cup of sake. She swirled the liquid around before downing it. She set the cup on the table, "The venom was unlike something I've never seen before. Even with the correct antidote it spread rapidly. We had to triple the amount to counteract the poison."

"What about the baby?"

Tsunade sighed, "Sakura almost killed herself protecting the child. Her chakra formed a barrier around her, keeping the poison out. We were extremely lucky it hadn't reached Sakura's heart yet. We got it out, and she should heal in no time."

Sasuke leaned against the wall and put his hand over his mouth. This was so much for him to handle. "Is there anything else?"

"She's going to be on bed rest for 2 months, no arguments. No working at the hospital, no missions," She flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Am I too assume you will be taking care of her?"

"Yes Hokage-sama."

Tsunade smiled, "She should be awake in a few hours. She'll be here for 2 days at least, and then you can take her home."

"What about Kabuto?"

Her smile turned into a straight line, "Try not to worry about it for now."

Sasuke nodded and stood to leave. He stopped at the door and turned around, "Thank you hokage-sama, for everything."

"Of course, now go on and get back to your woman."

He nodded and padded out of the room and down to Sakura's. He stood at the door and smiled. She looked peaceful and fragile when she was asleep. He chuckled to himself. Leave it to him to fall in love with the girl who was annoying, stubborn and strong. But he loved those things about her. He loved that he was her protector.

He brushed the pink hair out of her eyes and set his hand on her forehead. "I'm never letting you leave my sight again Sakura. Whenever you vanish you always give me a heart attack."

He held her hand and continued to play with her long pink locks. His face erupted into a smile when Sakura's eyes fluttered open. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Welcome back Sakura."


	7. Are you Asking or Demanding?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. The plot for this story is mine!**

**AN: Hello Everyone! Thank you for all the likes, favorites and reviews! They do keep the story going! Just a few things and then I'll stop rambling so you can read this chapter! **

**One, I am planning for this story to be hopefully at least 15-18 chapters! That could change in the future though! **

**Two, I will not be able to update this weekend, and at my college, finals for the end of the semester are on Monday, so chapter 8 will probably be up Monday night or Tuesday. **

**Until then leave me lots of reviews and ideas and things you want to see in the future for the story! Now as promised, I'll stop rambling! Here's chapter 7 which I made extra long for you all :) **

Sakura looked up at Sasuke's eyes and faintly smiled, "You came for me."

Sasuke chuckled and brushed her hair from her eyes. He missed seeing her smile. "Did you not think I would? What kind of man would I be if I left my girlfriend to the dogs?"

Sakura giggled, "Don't you mean snakes?"

The Uchiha's eyes darkened. Was she giggling at the situation? How could she when he was so angry? His need for revenge was at a high. The only thing keeping him here was Sakura and the child. She looked up and tugged on his bangs. His face was shocked when he met the angry viridian orbs of his pregnant girlfriend, "I know that look in your eyes! You better get the idea of leaving the village again out of your head Sasuke Uchiha!"

His eyes were wide, "Who me?"

The Pinkette rolled her eyes and let go of his hair. That took her way too much energy to do. She laid her head back on the bed and rubbed her stomach. Sasuke watched her, her actions piquing his interest. He pulled up a chair and sat down. He placed a hand on her stomach with a smile, "Sleep Sakura. You and our little girl need to recuperate."

Sakura smiled with every trace of her anger gone. "It's a girl?"

Sasuke nodded at her and rubbed her stomach in a soothing manner. It calmed her while he thought of a way to confront her on why she left. He supposed simple asking would've sufficed, but he was not that simple. A demand was more his style. He lightly traced his fingertips up and down her arm, "I expect to hear every detail of what happened to you and why you pulled this stint Sakura."

She hated when he demanded instead of simply asking. It was like he wanted her to tear her hair out so he could laugh. He wanted to demand? Fine, she could play her own little game. Her eyes went wide and bubbled over with tears. She looked at Sasuke and shyly spoke, "What stint Sasy-kun?"

His eyebrow twitched. Whenever she used that nickname, she always got what she wanted and he ended up forgetting why he was angry or why he demanded something. He had tried ignoring it, getting angry and threatening her with the silent treatment, but nothing seemed to work. "Oh god no…not that nickname…"

She tugged on his arm and let a mood swing take over, "Sasy-kun! Please don't be mad at me!"

Sasuke laughed and touched her nose, "I'm not Sakura. I'm just glad you're safe. You can yell at me and tell me why you took a mission when you were angry, after you sleep."

Sakura yawned and looked up at her lover, "You will be here when I wake up right?"

Sasuke nodded, "Sleep cherry blossom."

He watched her eyes shut slowly as a smile spread across her face. He let out the breath he had been holding. She would not be happy when she found out she was on bed rest for 2 months. He leaned back in his chair and tried to sort out his mind. He could remember asking her to move in with him right before this whole incident. What he couldn't remember was if she ever answered him. Is that why they fought? He never really remembered all the reasons Sakura got mad at him. He was sure that if he did, the list would be a mile long. Instead of stressing, he shook his head. "Who cares."

He stood up and kissed Sakura's temple before leaving the room. He jogged out into the hallway. He knew exactly what to do and how to appease how angry his girlfriend would be. He did a few hands signs and sighed, "Shunshin no Jutsu."

He appeared in Naruto's bedroom in a white cloud of smoke and dusted off his clothes. His best friend was passed out on his bed snoring loudly. His legs were twisted in weird angles while one arm was thrown over the side of the bed and on the ground. The other was on his pillow, his face burying it. "How the hell can he sleep like that?" He walked over to the bed and kicked Naruto's arm that was on the ground. "Geez dobe, you need a bigger bed."

Naruto snorted in retailiation and rolled over on his back. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Nothing could wake the blonde ninja when he was asleep, except for ramen and maybe Hinata. Sasuke sighed and pulled out the hand signs for the Chidori. He sent a few sparks into Naruto's arm and stood back. He took great joy watching the future hokage squeal and jump from his bed. "ITAI! WHAT THE HELL TEME!"

"Dobe…"

Naruto rubbed his arm and glared at Sasuke, "Why are you here? Is Sakura okay?" When Sasuke couldn't answer fast enough, Naruto's eyes went wide and he jumped up and down in his spot, "DID SAKURA-CHAN DIE? NO! I WANTED TO BE THE GODFATHER OF YOUR CHILD!"

Sasuke's heart stopped at the thought of Naruto being his daughter's godfather. If Naruto had his way, if Sasuke didn't allow him to be the godfather, Sakura would. "Dobe…"

"ALL THAT WORK DOWN THE DRAIN! I WANTED TO TEACH HIM THE RASENGAN AND TELL HIM THE WONDERS OF RAMEN AND-"

Sasuke snapped, "DOBE!"

Naruto shut up and looked at the Uchiha. "WHAT!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and took a deep breath. "You the godfather? Forget it. And second dobe, Sakura is fine. She and our daughter will heal just fine."

Naruto grinned, "It's a girl?"

"Hn, I need to ask you a favor." Sasuke said avoiding the topic.

Naruto nodded, "A favor instead of a demand? Lay it on me dattebayo!"

Was he really that demanding? He shrugged and dug his and Sakura's keys from his pocket. "Move Sakura's stuff from her apartment to the compound. Then come to the hospital at 8:00." He put the keys in Naruto's hand and then narrowed his eyes, "Don't break anything either baka."

Naruto's eyes went wide when he saw the clock, "You want me to do this now?"

"Hn, why else would I come here?" Sasuke looked around and sneered, "You're still a slob." Naruto pointed at Sasuke with his eyes wide and offended, "Just because you're a germophobe does not mean you get to say my apartment is messy!"

The Uchiha rolled his own eyes and turned to the door, "You can give me the keys back at 8:00. See you then dobe."

Sasuke did one more teleportation jutsu and left Naruto alone. The blonde blew up just as Sasuke left, "IT'S 2:00 IN THE MORNING TEME! I BETTER GET RAMAN FOR THIS!"

Sasuke of course could not hear him. He had teleported himself back to the compound to search for an item he would need soon. He walked into the room he used since most of the other rooms in his home were permanently shut. He dug through his dresser and pulled out a box in which he put in his pocket. He grinned to himself and left his room. He hated to leave Sakura's side, but there were some things he needed to take care of in order to make her the happiest woman alive.

LATER THAT MORNING, 9:00 AM:

Sasuke sat in his chair next to Sakura reading a book about forbidden Justus. Sakura slept peacefully next to him, twitching every so often in her sleep. Naruto opened the door and walked in slowly, not to attract attention to himself. The raven-haired shinobi knew it was Naruto. Sasuke didn't bother to look up from his book, "You're late."

Naruto froze and jumped across Sakura's bed to avoid getting hit by Sasuke, "Not my fault you gave me only 6 hours to move things! AND AT 2 IN THE MORNING!"

"BAKAA!" Sakura slapped him upside the head and crossed her arms. Naruto held his head, "Why me?"

Sasuke frowned at Naruto; "You woke her up, thanks."

Sakura rubbed her eyes and yawned, "Why must you be so loud Naruto-kun?"

Naruto lunged at his best friend. He was so glad she was home safe and sound and would be better in no time, "SAKURA-CHAN! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE ALIVE!"

Sakura chuckled and hugged him back, "Baka Naruto, you think I'd die that easily? Someone has to keep you in line." Sasuke smirked at the comment and snickered at Naruto.

Naruto pulled back and grinned at her. His whiskers were prominent on his face and he laughed sheepishly, "Hehehe, I'm not that troublesome!"

"I beg to differ Naruto."

The three members of team 7 looked up to see the rest of the rookie 12 including Sai outside the door. The girls pushed by Shikamaru and over to Sakura. Ino hugged her tightly, "You're back billboard brow! I'm glad! I almost had to steal your man!" Sakura laughed, "Thank you Ino-pig."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Ino, don't crush her."

Hinata stood next to Naruto and watched everyone crowd into the room. Everyone grinned, "Welcome home Sakura-chan!"

Lee burst into tears and struck one of his poses, "MY SWEET YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM IS HOME! DEAR SAKURA NEVER LEAVE ME AGAIN!"

Sasuke twitched and held Sakura's hand. He supposed Sakura wouldn't be top happy if he killed Lee for saying that Sakura was his. He glared at nothing in particular, "Hn." She smiled, "Thank you everyone. It's wonderful to be home."

"What happened to you? How the hell does an S-rank jounin get kidnapped?" TenTen asked standing next to Neji.

The Pinkette sighed, "It's a long story."

Ino bounced up and down next to Shikamaru who lazily leaned against the wall. "And one I have not heard yet, so spill!"

She knew her own team would badger her for details later. She was glad she wouldn't have to repeat herself except to Tsunade. Sakura looked at Sasuke, "We just had a fight…"

_Flashback: _

"_Sasuke! You never listen to me!" _

_He rolled at his eyes and concentrated on his book. Lately he had been putting off spending time with her in favor of studying and going on more and more missions. She knew he was trying to make up for when he went rogue, but still. They were together now. They had been together for two years. He was her other half. Shouldn't they try to be in the same room without one of them exploding? _

_Sakura crossed her arms, "Fine! I'll go hang out with the boys then!" _

_That got his attention. She knew he hated when she hung out alone with other guys, even if they were apart of the rookie 12. Sasuke looked up and pinched the bridge of his nose, "The hell you will Sakura!" _

"_Who are you to tell me who I can and can't hang out with?" Sakura asked offended. _

_He stood up and crossed the room to tower over her, "Do I need to remind you how I almost killed Lee when he made a move on you?" _

"_He gave me flowers! How is that making a move on me? He's just a friend and he knows we're dating for Kami's sake!" _

_Sasuke's eyes went dark, "I don't care." _

_Sakura pushed him away, "You don't care about anything. You don't care about me, all you care about is going on missions and spending as much time away from me as you can." _

_Sasuke crossed his arms; "Maybe I would care more if you stopped nagging me all the time about spending time with you."_

_That comment stung. They were in a relationship; they were supposed to spend time together. The only reason she nagged him today was because she had a surprise for him. Sasuke immediately regretted saying that as he watched the anger grow on her face. She glared at her boyfriend, "Fine."_

_Sakura turned away, letting her loose pink hair whip behind her and out the door. She sprinted across the Uchiha compound and to the hokage tower. She looked down and muttered under her breath. To others, it looked as if she was talking to herself, but she was really talking to the child she was 2 months pregnant with, "I hope you don't have the same attitude as your stubborn father." _

_She ran up the stairs to her teacher's office and pounded on the door. "Enter," _

_Sakura walked into the room and stood in front of her mentor. Tsunade looked up, "Is there something wrong Sakura?" _

_She had to do this subtly otherwise Tsunade would keep her here. "Tsunade-shishou, do you have any missions available?" _

_Tsunade eyed Sakura. Sakura never requested missions like her teammates did. Tsunade looked through a couple of scrolls, "I have one for your team-"_

"_I meant solo missions." _

_Now Tsunade knew something was wrong. Sakura was a strong girl and an excellent medic-nin, but she always wanted backup on missions. Tsunade put down the scroll, "Is there something wrong Sakura? You're not acting like yourself." _

_Sakura looked down, "Just wanted to try something new and see if I like solo missions." Sakura didn't have to look up to know that Tsunade didn't buy her lie. Tsunade sighed, "Did something happen with Sasuke?" _

_Sakura remained looking down, "Please shishou, it doesn't have to be big. I just need to get away for a little bit." Tsunade bit her lip and nodded. Something didn't feel right about sending Sakura off when she was upset. She had been observing Sakura the past few weeks and noticed strange behavior occurring from her student. She was eager to get to the bottom of it. "If you're really sure…" _

_Sakura looked up with bright emerald eyes, "I am!" _

"_Alright, it's a simple D-rank mission. Retrieve this scroll from Suna, and bring it back to me. Before you leave, go get your blood work done, you're overdue." _

_Sakura nodded and took the scroll from her teacher, "Thank you Shishou!" _

_The pink haired kunoichi left the room with a bounce in her step. Tsunade was anxious about letting her go on her own. She summoned two ANBU to her office, "Follow her and keep her within your sight. Make sure she gets back okay." _

"_But Hokage-sama, Sakura-san is an S-rank jounin, why would she need looking after?" _

_Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "Are you questioning my orders?"_

_The two ANBU shook their heads, "No, we'll follow her." _

_Tsunade waved her hand, "You're dismissed." _

_Tsunade turned and looked out her window. She had a feeling she would regret this situation. She had long learned to trust her instincts, but with this situation, she couldn't place what would go wrong. _

_Sakura, after getting her blood work done took off on her mission. She passed by Ichiraku's and noticed Naruto and Sai eating alone. She hadn't wanted anyone to know she was gone, but they would notice her leaving, even if she masked her chakra. "Damn my pink hair." _

_She quietly tiptoed around them, grateful for Kiba and Shino coming to talk to her two friends. She leapt through the main gates and ran into the forest, eager to get some time to clear her mind. She was unaware of the two ANBU following her with their chakra masked, and unaware of a sage watching her every move. _

_Her mission went relatively fast. While she was in Suna, she stopped by to say hello to Temari, Kankuro and Gaara and then left in the morning for Konoha. She was making good time and decided to stop by the lake. She put her bag down, along with her scroll, belt and gloves. She sat by the water and sighed, "It's so peaceful here." _

_She remembered laying back and looking up at the sky and feeling something prick her arm. The next thing she knew, she was in a dark and dirty cell in a place she did not know. _

_She stood up, "Hey! Where the hell am I?" _

_The guard outside her cell smirked at her, "Nice to see you're awake Pinky." _

"_Who are you?" _

_The guard didn't answer her and turned around to face the wall. Sakura's stomach erupted into fits. "Hey! What's a girl have to do to get some food around here?"_

_End Flashback:_

Sakura looked down as she told the story. She described vagely how her chakra was sealed, the threats Kenta would say to her, and how much he would backtalk Sasuke. She told the rest of them about the rescue, the fight and of course the snake. By the end of her story, the room was silent. Sasuke was gripping her hand tightly. Chouji was shocked, "Wow Sakura."

She chuckled, "Yea, I remember waking up last night and seeing that I was home."

Sasuke sighed, "You almost killed yourself last night."

Every occupant in the room turned to Sasuke. Sakura looked at him with wide eyes, "What do you mean?"

Sasuke sighed and put his hands on his head, "Last night, the poison from when the snake bit you started to spread through your body. It almost reached your heart. You also didn't have enough chakra in your system because of the barrier."

Neji looked at Sasuke with curious eyes, "Barrier? What kind of barrier would cause her to become chakra depleted?"

Sasuke smiled, "The one she used to protect her womb. Sakura's 4 months pregnant with our daughter."

The girls in the room erupted into squeals of delight at the mention of a newborn child. Naruto pointed his hand into the air, "I CALL GODFATHER!"

Sai crossed his arms, "Back off Dickless, I believe that position belongs to me…right Ugly?"

Sasuke visibly twitched and grumbled under his breath, "Morons…"

After a round of congratulations and hugs, everyone except for team 7 took their leave. Sai dragged Naruto kicking and screaming to the cafeteria to get food for Sakura other then ramen. Sakura squeezed Sasuke's hand once they were alone, "I'm sorry."

He was surprised. Shouldn't he be the one to apologize? "Nani? Why?"

"I blew up at you over a small fight. The only reason I nagged you that day was because I was going to tell you I was pregnant."

Now he felt like an asshole. He could've prevented all of this if he simply spent time with her. He shut up and listened to her talk. He could guess that she wasn't too traumatized by what happened, but would need to vent. Sakura continued, "I shouldn't have taken a mission when I was angry. I shouldn't have stopped at the lake. I shouldn't have nagged you. I'm not your mother or your wife; I had no right to do that." She stopped to collect her breath, "It was scary being in that cell for so long. At first I thought you were too mad at me to come get me but then I heard that Tsunade had sent a team for me."

He sighed and dug his hand in jounin vest pocket and ushered her to continue talking, "Get it all out Sakura."

Tears gathered in her eyes, "I tried to remain as optimistic as I could, but the things Kenta would say to me and do to me…"

That's when he stopped moving. She hadn't gone into detail about the man keeping guard over her. He hoped he didn't look too pissed off, "What did he do?"

She opened her mouth before shutting it and thinking how to say it without crying so much. "He would claim that I was his and he couldn't wait for my child to be taken away from me. He would threaten to kill you in front of me." Sasuke scoffed at that, "As if he could."

Sakura let out a small chuckle and spoke again, "Since I didn't have my chakra, he would pin me against the wall, kiss my cheek, call me pinky, and stare at me like he wanted to rip off my clothes. The night I got out, he threw me against a tree and broke my leg."

Sasuke did his best to contain the rage inside him. No man got away with touching Sakura like that. She would never be hurt again if he had something to say about it. If he ever came across Kenta again, he would show him the true meaning of suffering a painful death. He looked at Sakura's neck, "Something's missing."

She felt around for her necklace and started to tear up even more, "The night I got out of the compound, he took that and my medic-nin vest from me. I'm sorry Sasuke-kun…"

He shook his head and gently wiped some of her tears away. He held out his fist and opened it to reveal her necklace. Her eyes lit up, "You found it?"

He nodded, "In your cell. Your vest is at home."

She quickly put it on and sighed, "Thank you Sasuke!"

He hugged her tightly. "Kun."

Giggling, she put her arms around his back. "Sasuke-kun, I missed you."

"I missed you too Sakura."

He held her for a few moments before letting go. She looked up, "When am I able to go home? I bet my apartment is a mess."

He inwardly cursed. She was in a good mood and soon she would be upset. "Well, that's something we need to talk about Sakura."

"What is it?"

"Well, by order of Tsunade, you're on bed rest for the next 2 months. No missions, and no hospital shifts."

Her face held a look of horror, "No! I'll be so bored!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "No you won't."

"You don't know that! I'll be cooped up in my apartment, never to see the light of day again! Try not to get a new girlfriend while I wither away for 2 months."

She was such a drama queen. He supposed that's what he liked about her though. She did keep his life entertaining. "You won't be withering away. I'll be taking care of you in our home."

"Oh…wait what do you mean OUR?"

"I mean that I had Naruto move all your things to the Uchiha compound. You never gave me an answer, so I figured that since you will never leave my sight again after this incident, this was for the best."

He was going to be overbearing, she could already tell. She welcomed it with open arms and smiled. "Really Sasuke-kun? You want me to live with you?"

He shrugged. It wasn't too much of a big deal to him, "We're going to be married someday, and you're pregnant. Now's a good time as any to start living together." He looked up, "For the record, you're my future wife, you get to nag me all you want."

Sakura was confused. Was he feeling alright? He hated when she nagged him and since when was she his future wife? "But…"

Her face was adorable when she was lost. Sasuke took out a velvet box from his pocket and opened it in front of her, "At least you will be when you give me the honor of having you be my wife."

The ring was gorgeous. It was two silver bands molded together with a diamond decorating the top. Green and red stones surrounded the one lone silver diamond. She was speechless as she stared at the ring, "Sasuke…"

"It was my mothers. She gave it to me when I was a small boy and told me to keep it in the family." He took the ring from its spot in the box and grabbed her hand, "Be my wife Sakura."

With her hormones in overload and tears now spilling from her eyes she asked, "Are you asking or demanding?"

He smirked at her playfully, "You know I only demand the best."

Her grin was huge, "Yes."

He smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. It fit her perfectly. More tears escaped the young kunoichi's eyes. The future she wanted; more specifically, the future she wanted with Sasuke was happening. She stared into the eyes of her husband to be and lunged at him, kissing him intensely. "Arigato."

"For what?"

"You."

BACK IN THE SOUND FOREST:

The snake sage kneeled in front of his student and sighed. Damn the Uchiha for damaging him, and damn him for taking back his prize. Kenta grunted and opened his eyes, "Kab-kabuto?"

"Are you alive?"

Kenta groaned in pain, "Barely."

"Heal and then you can take back what is yours."

Kenta nodded and shut his eyes, vowing revenge on the Uchiha who took a certain pink haired girl from him.

Kabuto snickered. Soon he would have a new body, and the sharingan, just like what his master before him wanted. All he had to do was wait now.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Memories and Worries

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: I'm so sorry for the long update! It's been hectic! But I tried to make it longer for you all! I will be able to write this weekend and next week before my semester starts up again! But here's chapter 8! REVIEW!**

A pair of teammates yelled at each other in a dark room, with only the moonlight to cast a light. The boy stood there, mourning the loss of his sword and in turn, annoying his partner. She finally got so angry that she shoved him, "Shut up already!"

The boy just smirked at her, "Is someone having their time of the month? Does she not have her pretty boy to take her aggression out on?"

The girl, with red hair that was flipped over her shoulders crossed her arms and glared at her partner. "I hate you."

"Love ya too, we all know you want me!"

The girl rolled her eyes. Her partner was an absolute jackass, but he was also a good shinobi and always had her back since the incident a few years back. They continued to squabble and trade insults even after a door open and one of their leaders was staring at them. "Can you both shut up now?"

The two partners looked up and then down. The girl spoke up, "Sorry Kenta-san."

Kenta just sighed and pulled out a scroll about to talk when the boy interrupted him, "Oi Kenta! Why'd you call us here? Did you or snake man lose something again?"

The girl slammed her hand against the boys head, "Kenta-san was talking!"

"Suigetsu, Karin. Shut up."

They quieted down and let Kenta collect his thoughts. He pulled out a picture and gave it to Karin, "I'm assuming that you both know who the people in this picture are."

Karin fell over and passed out in a love stricken state. Suigestu swiped the picture from her hands and smirked, "It's been awhile since I've seen him. What do they have to do with our mission?"

Kenta looked through the bag and then threw it to Suigestu who easily caught it. "He took something that Kabuto wants and the girl is the one who possesses it. You both are to slip into Konoha and blend in and gather information."

"So we don't make contact?"

"No, and make sure Karin does not blow your cover by talking to either of them. If she kills what Kabuto wants, he'll kill her in return."

The water ninja nodded and picked up Karin, throwing her over his shoulder. "We'll send updates."

The sound shinobi nodded, "The rest of the details are on the scroll. Be sure you aren't detected."

Kenta turned and left the room, leaving a chilling aura behind him. Suigestu shivered, "More like Kabuto each day. Come on loudmouth, let's go."

He dropped the picture to the ground and carried Karin from the room, trying to tune out her incessant babbling. The picture that showed a happy couple fluttered to the ground. A smiling Sakura and smirking Sasuke showed a happier time, one where their lives were not in danger.

BACK IN KONOHA:

Sasuke sat at the desk in his study, attempting to draw up most of the plans for a small intimate wedding. He had insisted on marrying Sakura before their child was born and she readily agreed. They had come home from the hospital 3 days ago, exhausted and drained. Sakura slept in their bed a couple doors down. The kunoichi had been having terrible nightmares, causing her to wake up screaming and thrashing ever since she returned home.

Sasuke ran a hand through his raven hair frustrated. He was half tempted to get Naruto to plan the wedding so he wouldn't have to. The only thing Sakura had wanted to do was find a dress and have Hinata be her maid of honor.

He fell from his chair when a blood-curling scream filtered from the bedroom. He jumped from the floor and sprinted to the room to find Sakura thrashing in the bed, her eyes squeezed tight and screams littering the room. He paced over to the bed and clamped down on Sakura's shoulders, stopping her thrashing. He spoke low and gentle, "Sakura, wake up."

He sat down on the edge of the bed and watched as her eyes shot open, and darted across the room. Her face was frightened at first, but she slowly recognized where she was and her face relaxed. She met Sasuke's eyes and let out a breath, "Sasuke-kun?"

He let go of her shoulders and brushed her bangs from her forehead, "Another nightmare."

He chuckled when she threw her arms around his torso, hugging him as if he would disappear if she let go. He ran his hands up and down her back, trying to sooth away the fear, "You're safe Sakura, you don't have to worry." She only responded by hugging him tighter and starting a whole new round of tears. Her hormones were in overdrive, but she didn't truly care. As long as Sasuke was there and holding her, she was okay.

He adjusted his position and laid down on the bed, smiling when her head dug its way into his chest and her arms were wrapped around him tight. He ran his fingers down her silky tresses and breathed deeply. Sakura listened to his heartbeat and let his calm aura soothe hers. He twirled a few strands of pink hair around his fingers, "I hope the baby has your eyes."

Sakura smiled against Sasuke, "Why Sasuke-kun?"

"Because they happen to be the eyes I always lose myself in."

He always knew how to comfort her. He knew what to say to keep her worries and fears away. The big bad stoic Uchiha had a soft side that Sakura loved to see. "Ne Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Did you get any wedding plans done?"

Sasuke sighed dejectedly. Since he had insisted on having a wedding so soon and since Sakura was still recuperating, he was left with the planning. "No, I think I might get the dobe to do it."

"Why would Naruto-kun want to plan the wedding?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I'll bribe him with ramen or the thought of being Emiko's godfather." Sai and Naruto bugged him to decide everytime they had seen him to choose a godfather. Sakura wasn't much help in the case, only laughing and making Hinata the godmother.

"Emiko?" asked a confused Sakura.

Sasuke's lips twitched upwards into a small smile, "Yea, I…I wanted to name her Emiko."

Sakura smiled softly, "It's beautiful Sasuke-kun."

He tightened his grip around Sakura and slid his hand onto her stomach. "Are you feeling better?"

He felt her nod against his chest and sigh, "It's always the same nightmare too. The one where our baby does ripped away from me and you getting killed in front of me."

"It's never going to happen Sakura. I won't him take you or Emiko away from me." Sasuke said in a flat tone.

"I'm more worried about the two of you being taken away from me though Sasuke."

He sat up and kissed her forehead, "Come on, let's go to Ichiraku's to get your mind off this."

She giggled when he picked her up and into his arms, carefully setting her down onto the floor. Her leg was better, and she could walk on it due to Tsunade's healing chakra, but it still acted up at times. A bump protruded from Sakura's stomach, which Sasuke smiled at widely. She left her hair down and it fanned around her body, shorter pieces resting around her necklace. He took her hand and led her down the stairs and out the door. They walked hand in hand to the ramen shop, which without fail had Naruto slurping down the noodles.

"I still don't understand how that can be all that you eat dobe."

Naruto looked up when his teammates sat down beside him. He smiled when he saw how much better Sakura was. "Yea yea teme, whatever."

Sasuke smirked and put his arm around Sakura's shoulders. Sakura grinned, "So Naruto, how would you feel about being Sasuke's best man at the wedding?"

The energetic blonde bounced in his seat, "Really? The Teme wants me to be his best man?"

"And Emiko's godfather."

The couple laughed when their friend squealed in excitement. "I WANNA BE THE GODFATHER!"

"Then you plan the wedding in a week."

Sasuke snickered when Naruto grew quiet and thought it over. He stuck his hand into the air, "DEAL!"

The Uchiha was relieved, now he could sit back and relax. He was about to order when he felt a chill run up his spine. He turned to look around to find no one there. Something didn't feel right. Sakura noticed her husband-to be fidgeting in his seat, "Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?"

He looked at her concerned face and knew now was not the time to worry her. "Nothing Sakura. I just have to go talk to Tsunade alright? Dobe, watch Sakura."

She nodded and let him kiss her before he ran off. She looked over at Naruto who was scrawling on a napkin. "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto jumped up, "Let's go plan the wedding Sakura! I only have a week! Where's it going to be? Who's coming What-"

"Baka…"

WITH SASUKE:

He had just entered Tsunade's office and was standing in front of her desk with a angered look. "What's wrong Uchiha?"

"Has ANBU detected anyone foreign inside the village?"

Tsunade leaned back in her chair and shook her head. "No, we've had two people apply to be a citizen here, but nothing like what you're talking about."

"What did they look like?"

"A redhead and a man with blue hair. Sasuke, what are you trying to say?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose; "They're apart of my old team when I went rogue."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the jounin standing across from her. Sasuke's face held pieces of fear, but was clearly outshined by anger. She took a deep breath, "They applied for citizenship. The paperwork is still in the process."

"They aren't here to be citizens Hokage-sama, they're here to spy. They're both still angry over what happened almost 4 years ago. They're trying to get back at me by helping Kabuto."

The older women leaned back in her seat, "What did happen 4 years ago Uchiha? Sakura and Naruto were the only ones to ever know what happened when you returned."

"It's a long story…"

She laughed, "Then I hope you left Sakura in good hands, because you aren't moving an inch until we talk and you give me sound reason to be worried about these former teammates of yours."

Sasuke scratched his forehead. "I hope she doesn't kill Naruto then."

Tsunade smiled and took out her bottle of sake with two cups. She poured the liquid and handed a cup to Sasuke. He downed it before looking into the Sannin's eyes, "It was just as the war was ending…"

_Sasuke stared over the grassy plains on a cliff, wondering what he would do now. He had made peace with his brother, and his thirst for vengeance against his village was gone. What did it mean for him? Could he go home and expect to be executed? Would things ever be the same for him? He was brought out of his thoughts when two people appeared on both sides of him. He looked to his right to see Naruto, his oldest friend grinning at him. "Are you coming home teme?"_

_He was silent as he looked to his left to see Sakura staring out over the plains. Her hair that was to the middle of her back blew slightly in the wind, the sun setting perfectly so that the colors splashed over her. She reached for his hand and turned to look at him with vibrant green eyes, "Come home. Come back to our family."_

_The word made his chest tighten. Family? Was that a word he could use for his team that waited his return in Konoha? How did he know that he would be free? Sakura, who could feel his tension smiled, "You won't be put to death. Tsunade-shishou knows how many S-rank ninja you killed, and how you helped in the war."_

_Naruto was excited to tell Sasuke all the details of him coming home. Finally his promise to Sakura would be fulfilled. "Tsunade-baa-san is leaving you under our care for an eleven month probabtion, where afterwards you can take the test to be a Jounin."_

_Sasuke opened his mouth to talk before Sakura gripped his hand and finished the news. "You'll get to move into your compound, and Naruto will stay with you until your time is up."_

_A year with the dobe? He didn't know if he could handle that. But then again, the way he had been living, maybe having Naruto around would make his life more enjoyable. Naruto grinned at the quiet Uchiha, "So what do you say Teme? Are you coming peacefully? Or are we going to have to drag you?"_

_Sasuke was speechless; did they really go to all this trouble for him? He deserted them, betrayed them, and had even attempted to kill them. Now, they welcomed him home with open arms. Sakura opened her mouth to speak before she was roughly shoved to the ground. His eyes widened when Karin and Suigestu surrounded him, ready to take on the two leaf shinobi. Sakura looked up at Sasuke and Naruto growled at a smirking Suigetsu who spoke to Sasuke over his shoulder. "Sorry we're late Sasuke. Were these two bothering you?"_

_Karin crossed her arms, "People should know better then to touch MY Sasuke!"_

_"I am not yours Karin." The Uchiha said with dark eyes. Sasuke shoved Karin away from him and bent down to help Sakura to her feet. He helped brush the dirt away and then pulled her into a hug; he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Home sounds nice Sakura."_

_Karin shook with fury when Sakura returned the embrace from Sasuke. The girl leapt forward and latched onto Sasuke's arm. She glared straight at Sakura, "Bitch! Stay away from Sasuke! You're the reason he left and came to us in the first place!"_

_Sasuke could feel Sakura tense. He quietly whispered to her, "No you're not." Naruto ran to Sasuke's side and made him release Sakura, "We'll wait for you by the forest."_

_Sasuke watched Naruto lead Sakura off who looked behind her and shot him a pleading look. That look pushed him over the edge. He knew where he needed to be now. Sure his thoughts for the pink headed kunoichi confused him, but it was better then being away from her and her smiles all the time. He took a step before Karin pulled him back, "Sasuke-kun!"_

_Suigetsu lowered his sword, and watched how distant Sasuke appeared to be. Was he actually going to leave? Karin was in front of him, yelling and screaming at him to move on, when all he did was tune her out and stare towards the forest. He finally had enough and shoved her away from him. She fell to the ground and groaned. His icy demeanor returned and he glared at what left of his former team, "You do not get to dictate what I do or how I live."_

_"Sasuke. We've been together for years, you can't leave."_

_His eyes were lifeless, "I'm going home."_

_Sasuke had only taken a couple of steps before Karin screamed at him, "You'll never fit in there! You'll regret leaving us!"_

_He hadn't turned to watch her speak those words. He only shrugged, "That's a risk I have to take."_

_Suigetsu let his sword fall to the ground, "Don't leave us Sasuke."_

_Karin got on her knees and pleaded, "I love you Sasuke-kun!"_

_"Pathetic fools." Sasuke only shook his head and leapt away and towards the forest where Sakura was hitting Naruto upside the head. He chuckled, making the two look up. Naruto held his head, "Are you coming? I don't feel like being the only one who gets hit anymore."_

_Sakura's eyes grew angry, "Naruto-baka!"_

_"Run for your life Teme!"_

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow and watched Sakura take off running after Naruto. 18 years old, and they were still acting like children. He winced hearing Karin's cry of 'Traitor', 'Betrayer' and 'Selfish Bastard' ringing through the air. Her cries however were drowned out by Sakura's laughter and threats and Naruto's pleas for mercy. He listened to Sakura yell, "Come on Sasuke! Let's go home!" Before he knew it, he was smiling. He took off after them, "Home."_

Tsunade remained quiet when Sasuke stopped talking. She leaned forward, "So the girl was angry you left, what of the boy?"

Sasuke just shook his head, "I'm assuming so. I abandoned them in the middle of nowhere. They know Kabuto, have trained under him. Karin has never liked Sakura. Please, you must believe me."

Tsunude's eyebrow's furrowed. Sasuke never came to her with concerns like this. Usually he would go off and try to solve the problem himself. "Sasuke, thank you."

"For what Hokage-sama?"

She stood up, "You never liked me, but you chose to confide in me. If you can do it, then so can I." He watched the smile drop from her face, "Never let Sakura leave your or any of your teams sight. I've gotten word from ANBU that those two may be working for Kabuto. I need them here though so that we may try and gather information before Kabuto plans a full out attack on Konoha just to get my granddaughter."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Granddaughter?"

The Hokage grinned, "I think of Sakura like a daughter. She's very precious to me. In your hands, I know she'll be safe. If you have anymore information or questions about the two, please do not hesitate to share."

Sasuke nodded, "Thank you Hokage-sama."

He turned to leave when Tsunade's voice stopped him, "I'll see you next week for the ceremony."

He chuckled, "Aa."

Sasuke did his teleportation jutsu and transported himself back home where he found Sakura strangling Naruto in the living room. He raised an eyebrow, "Sakura."

She dropped the blonde to the ground and met Sasuke's face. Her eyes lit up and she smiled, "Welcome home Sasuke-kun!"

He smirked and walked over to her, gently taking her in his arms and dipping her. His face hovered close to hers and he watched as her breath stopped. "Miss me?"

"She wouldn't shut up about you!"

The two looked at Naruto who was on the ground rubbing his neck. "Dobe, hurry up with planning the wedding. Otherwise Emiko will have a different godfather."

Naruto jumped up and left the house, his list of wedding plans trailing behind him. Sakura leaned her head against Sasuke's chest, "Why did you go see Tsunade-shishou?"

"To talk."

"About your former teammates?"

He looked down at her with a questioning gaze. He was pretty sure that he never mentioned his worries to her before he left. A small giggle left her mouth, "I'm a ninja too, and I could sense their chakra signals."

He remained quiet and watched the emotions conflict on her face. First she had been happy, then she looked angry and confused and now tears started to spill from her eyes. He could tell she was worried he would leave with his former team. "Don't leave us. Don't leave me Sasuke."

"I won't Sakura, I won't." It didn't settle her crying however. He picked her up and walked her over to the couch. He laid her head in his lap and put his hand on her stomach, "Have I ever told you how I fell in love with you?"

Sakura looked up at him with curious eyes, "No, you haven't."

"I knew there was something there before I left the village. That night at the bench, where you told me that you loved me, something stirred inside me. But it wasn't until the festival a couple years ago that I really realized that I had to have you."

_They were at the harvest festival in town. Team 7 was going to each booth and attraction, eating and laughing. Every person in the village was here. Sasuke had been off probation for about a month now and had recently made Jounin status. They were supposed to meet Sakura here after she got off her shift from the hospital._

_Sasuke's body twitched listening to Sai and Naruto babble on and on about the food. He didn't care; all he truly wanted was to see Sakura. They slowly rebuilt their friendship, and he was comfortable around her now._

_"Where the hell is she?"_

_"Ahh calm down Sasuke-teme! She'll get here soon! She's probably getting distracted by her fan-club."_

_Fan-club? What fan-club? Why hadn't he been told that guys were bothering his Sakura? He almost slapped himself, Sakura wasn't his. He knew that somewhere in the back of his mind that his heart called out for the pinkette, but he never had the courage to tell her. He looked up when Naruto called out her name. "Sakura-chan! We're over here!"_

_When Sasuke looked up, his heart stopped. She was in a pink and red kimono that had sakura blossoms decorated on it. Her hair hung free, and her eyes had been painted with makeup. She looked beautiful. Her red lips begged for Sasuke to leap at them and kiss the life out of them. He held himself in place as Sakura joined the group, "Hi everyone!"_

_"Hey Ugly!"_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes at Sai and stretched out to take Sakura's hand. She looked up at him with wide eyes, "Sas-Sasuke?"_

_"I hear our beautiful cherry blossom has a fan club now."_

_She giggled, "I've heard that too."_

_He pulled her away when Naruto and Sai began a new topic; Sexual Tension. He pulled her to the side, "Do these men bother you?"_

_"Sasuke…"_

_He looked at their joined hands, "Do they?"_

_She shrugged, "If they do, I really don't notice."_

_"How can you not notice?"_

_"Because I still love someone. There's no need for me to pay attention to others when I'm in love with someone."_

_Whoever had dared steal Sakura away from him would die. His body shook and he didn't try to conceal his jealousy, "Who?"_

_"He's got black hair…"_

_So it's his replacement huh? The artist wouldn't stand a chance against him. "You're joking…it's Sai?"_

_Sakura burst out laughing, "Oh my Kami no!"_

_He didn't like how she was laughing at him, "Sakura…"_

_She put a hand over her heart to still her laughing, "Well, he's got an arrogant attitude."_

_Only one person came to mind. Neji Hyyuga. His arch rival would pay dearly for taking Sakura's love from him. How could she love the filthy Hyyuga? "Hyyuga?"_

_Sakura had tried her best to contain her laughter but found that she couldn't. She grabbed his shirt to keep her steady and let the giggles leave her mouth. Was Sasuke really so blind? "He's tall, and muscular. He's a strong shinobi."_

_So now's it's Naruto? The energetic blonde? He wouldn't be surprised at that one, due to how close they grew when he was absent from the village. This girl was giving him a headache. "You're in love with Naruto?"_

_Her giggles turned to full out laughter and she held her sides, "Come on Sasuke, you're killing me."_

_Who had black hair, was arrogant, tall, muscular and strong? His eyes widened when it finally made sense, "Me?"_

_"And everyone says I'm the dense one."_

_"But why?"_

_She shrugged, "Because you're you. It doesn't matter who your family is, what your past is, or what you used to be like. I've always loved you Sasuke, ever since the academy. I just can't see myself without you in my life."_

_"Sakura…"_

_"I know, you probably don't feel the same," She looked up at him now, all the fun and laughter gone from her face, "But my feelings will never change. I'd rather have you as a friend, then nothing at all. But just know that you have someone who loves you, no matter who you are or try to be."_

_He watched her turn away and walk to join their team. He stood there and stared ahead for a moment. It clicked, it finally clicked in his head. He was in love with Sakura, the one girl who stood by him. She welcomed him home with open arms and kept him sane. She fought to keep him alive and always threatened to make him smile. He understood why he was in Konoha again. It wasn't for him, it was for her. She belonged by his side, and her belonged at hers. His eyes swept over her form and he decided that he wouldn't be a coward anymore. If he loved her, then he would make sure that she damn well knew it._

Sakura was crying by now, from her hormones going into overdrive. Sasuke stroked her cheek, "I love you Sakura, never think otherwise."

She nodded and dug her head into his stomach. He smiled and watched the sunset from the window. "Look Sakura," She turned and her face lit up. "It's so pretty," She sat up, "Sasuke, let's get married when the sun sets."

He nodded, "I'll add it to Naruto's list."

He held out his arms and let Sakura crawl into them. They watched the sun set, content with being in each others arms without their worries plaguing them. They sat, completely unaware of the pair seething with rage watching them from across the way.

REVIEW!


	9. The First Time Was On A Mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: So, there are two lemons in this chapter. One is tiny, and not very detailed, while the other is long and very detailed! I apologize in advance if the lemons sucks, I'm not really good at writing those, but I wanted to give it a shot! If you're under 17, read it at your own risk! I will put a note where both of them start and end so that way if you want to skip it, you may. Give me feedback! This chapter was laid out a completely different way, and when I actually had to rewrite it three times, so sorry about the long update. Next chapter will be the wedding and a couple of party crashers! Review!**

A WEEK LATER:

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! SASUKE UCHIHA!"

The two men cringed when they heard Sakura scream for them upstairs. Sasuke had been sitting on the couch going over last minute details for the ceremony and reception tomorrow. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, "What's she screaming about now?"

The Uchiha shrugged, "Her hormones are insane right now."

"I HEARD THAT UCHIHA!"

Naruto snickered and gathered his stuff. The sooner he got away from Sakura's wrath, the better. He looked up at Sasuke and grinned, "Still on for the party tonight?"

"Hn, yes. I do not particularly want to be here with four screaming girls."

A shadow loomed over the two men and they looked up at Sakura who was glaring at them. "Screaming girls huh?"

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

She peered over at Naruto taking her anger and directing it at him, "Is everything planned?"

Naruto shook his head vigorously, "Of course! I planned it myself!"

She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him roughly into the air, "Good, because if one thing goes wrong tomorrow, if one tiny detail is out of place, and if you so much as sneeze and ruin something, little Naruto is gone got it?"

Naruto started to sweat. How did Sasuke deal with Sakura and her highly dramatic emotions? His question was answered when Sasuke flickered to Sakura's side with a bowl of her favorite ice cream. "Here Sakura," She dropped Naruto to the ground and happily ate her ice cream, "Thank you Sasy-kun!" She turned and plopped on the couch, a smile on her face. Naruto glared up at Sasuke, "What the hell teme?"

"Hn?"

Naruto just stared at the stoic Uchiha, "How'd you calm her down?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Wasn't Sakura one of his best friends, shouldn't he know? "It's Sakura, and she likes ice cream."

"It's never been that easy!"

"That and I'm about to marry her tomorrow. I know how to calm down my wife." They looked over to see Sakura giggling at them while she ate her ice cream. "You both are funny."

Naruto just sweat-dropped, "I'll come back for you later Teme. Bye Sakura-chan! Bye Emiko-chan!"

"Bye Naruto-kun!"

Sasuke waved and took a seat next to Sakura as Naruto bounded through the door. "Hn, are you okay?"

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

"You were screaming for us earlier. Did you have another nightmare?"

"No, but I heard Naruto complaining about me and a certain Uchiha not coming to my defense…"

He smirked and pulled her close to him, "A certain Uchiha hit the fox over the head for saying things about you, so I think you should forgive him."

She kissed his neck, feeling him shudder, "I think I can make an exception for a certain Uchiha, just this once."

**Lemon Starts Here:**

His eyes rolled into the back of his head when he felt her teeth bite down on his collarbone. It had been so long since he'd had her. How long? About five months. Yep, that was way to long. He threw her down on the couch and covered her body with his, keeping all his weight off her and her stomach. He ran his lips along her pulse point and inhaled her scent, "Sakura…"

She moaned when his tongue flicked out to taste her skin. "Sasuke..."

He smirked against the crook of her neck and sat up. He sat on his knees, running his hands along her sides, her arms, her chest and her stomach. He looked down to see her eyes clouded with lust and desire. He picked her up and dashed for the steps, taking two at a time. In their bedroom, he set her on the bed, where he slipped off his shirt and then hovered over the Pinkette, "I want you, so badly."

"Then come get me Sasuke,"

As soon as the words left her mouth, his hands were ripping the clothes that shielded her from his vision. Her shirt flew in one direction, while her bra was cut straight down the middle. His mouth viciously attached itself to one of her breasts, nipping, biting and sucking in any place it could. Sakura arched her back and moaned loudly when the man above her palmed the neglected breast. Her body twitched and moans continued to leave her mouth when Sasuke pulled his hand away to rest at her waistline.

He tugged at the top of her pink skirt, telling her to remove it. He broke away from her, so he could remove his own black pants, throwing them over his shoulder. He pulled the blanket over the two of them and proceeded to kiss her lips, swallowing her gasp when he entered her. They both sighed in relief at the feel of being joined together. He took it slow for fear of hurting her stomach, but moved faster when Sakura pulled his hair and whimpered at him for a faster and harder pace. It wasn't very long until both fell over the edge and climaxed simultaneously.

**END LEMON:**

The two lay side by side, trying to catch their breath. She had her head on his bare chest, and his hands rubbed her stomach, "Hey Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Remember the first time we ever made love?"

Sasuke chuckled, remembering it clearly. It had been on a mission about a year and a half ago.

_They were in waterfall country, on an information mission. They stopped outside the club and tried to come up with a game plan._

"_How should we do this?" Yamato asked tapping his chin._

_Sasuke stood close to Sakura who was going through the bag Tsunade had given them. She read through the scroll and paled. "It would be a seduction mission…"_

_Sasuke's eyes went red and he snapped his head to meet Sakura's annoyed eyes, "Absolutely not."_

"_Sasuke-kun…"_

"_She's the one who will be able to knock him out, if one of us does it, we're bound to get ambushed." Kakashi said while shaking his head at the stubborn Uchiha._

"_Ugly will be fine."_

_Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and squeezed tightly, "I'll be fine Sasuke-kun, I've done these missions before."_

"_I don't like it. Every man will look at you like you're a piece of meat. You're mine."_

_Leave it to the jealous Sasuke right? She hugged him, "I'll be fine Sasuke, and you'll be watching me and my every move."_

_Sasuke soon was outvoted and then sent in to survey the club. Every single member of team 7 was there either in disguise or hiding. Sasuke grumbled from his spot at the bar. The man they were searching for had a clue of where Kabuto was conducting his business, and of course his girlfriend had to be the one to seduce him for the information. He watched her carefully on stage, her dancing and twirling graceful. "Her skirt is too short."_

"_Calm down Teme, you're being paranoid! Enjoy the show!"_

"_Dobe, that is my girlfriend up there. Her skirt is too short, the corset is too tight, and every man in this place is looking at parts of her body that only I am allowed to see."_

_Naruto rolled his eyes. Leave it to Sasuke to fret over Sakura who had done plenty of seduction missions. "She'll be fine."_

"_Hn."_

_He watched her leave the stage and mingle among the crowd, stopping at their target. She straddled the man's lap, and lean down to whisper in his ear. His arms wrapped around her waist and he laughed, "Sure sweetheart, sounds like fun."_

_They stood up and he led her into a side hallway. Sasuke tapped his earpiece and spoke dejectedly, "Cherry Blossom is in position."_

"_Don't sound so upset Sasuke, she's not doing anything with him."_

"_Hn…shut up Kakashi-Sensei and stop reading your porn. Get into that room."_

"_Someone's feisty tonight."_

_Sasuke rolled his eyes and nudged Naruto. He pointed down the hallway Sakura had gone to. "Let's go Dobe."_

"_What if one of these girls violate me teme?"_

"…_Are you really that stupid dobe?"_

_He glared at Sasuke, "I'm serious! I'm still pure!"_

_Sasuke stood up and flickered to the door the man took Sakura into. He could hear moans and subtle pounding. His eyes went wide, was Sakura actually doing what he thought she was doing? How could she! She was his and his alone! If anyone would take her, it would be him dammit! He burst into the room to see Sakura tying up the unconscious man with a grin on her face. She looked up into the furious eyes of her boyfriend, "Sasuke-kun what's wrong?"_

_He walked towards her and pulled her roughly into his arms. His lips crashed down on hers, and his hands immediately grabbed her round ass. A moan protruded from her mouth. "Oh Kami…"_

_He pulled away and hissed in her ear, "Did you do anything with him?"_

"_Of course not Sasuke."_

"_I heard moans…"_

"_Of pain…" Sakura said rolling her eyes._

"_The pounding?"_

"_So the guy is heavy, what can I say? I had to drag him off the bed so I could tie him up. Then you barged in here thinking I slept with him!"_

**LEMON STARTS HERE:**

_He cut off her accusations and crushed his lips to hers again. She fought him at first, then giving in when she found he wouldn't let go. He pulled away for a second to whisper, "I want you so fucking bad Sakura. Right now."_

"_Can't it wait Sasuke? We're in the middle of a mission!"_

"_No," He growled and pulled her out into the hallway. He spotted an empty room down the hall and dashed for it. Once they were inside, he locked the door and turned his glare to Sakura. She stood with her arms crossed and an annoyed look in her features. "What the hell Sasuke! You can't handle that I've done these missions before?" _

_He flickered over to her and tried to embrace her. He chuckled when she squirmed. He leaned down and licked her ear lobe, "No man should be able to seduce you but me." _

"_He wasn't seducing me! I was seducing him! It was for information! How could you think otherwise baka!" _

"_And how far would you go Sakura? How far would you go just to get information?" _

"_As far as I went! I knocked him out as soon as I got to the damn room! Why are you so jealous?" _

"_Because you're mine." He growled and buried his head in the crook of her neck. He flicked his tongue out and licked up her neck to her ear again. She shivered and stopped her squirming. He took his chance and pushed her against the wall and attacked her neck, biting and licking everywhere her skin was exposed. She writhed in his arms, "Sasuke!"_

_His face held a huge smirk, "Hush Cherry Blossom, we're on a mission remember?"_

_She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Damn you Sasuke! We can't do this right now. I don't want to do this just because you're jealous!" _

_He licked her pulse point and lowered his hands to her chest, "You know you want it Sa-ku-ra, don't deny it." _

_She moaned in return and latched her hands into his hair. He grabbed her corset's zipper and threw it down, letting the tight fabric fall to the ground. He growled when he saw she had no bra on. "Sakura…" _

_She looked up annoyed. What? Was he really pissed because she wanted to breathe? The nerve of him! "What? Did you want me to pass out from lack of oxygen?" _

"_Fuck it." He said attaching his mouth to her breast and sucking. Her grip on his hair tightened. Damn him! How could he reduce her to incoherency in such a short amount of time? "Oh Kami! Oh Kami! Oh Kami!" _

_He lowered his hands to her skirt, sneaking his way past her underwear. He shivered when he felt how wet she was. He loved how responsive she was to him. His member was so hard to the point where it throbbed. It made him excited to be encased in her warmth. "Someone eager?" _

_Sakura squeaked when she felt his finger pass over the lips of her womanhood and to her clit. He rubbed his finger over the bundle of nerves watching every reaction it caused. How could one touch make her feel so good? Why was he taunting her? "Sasuke…don't tease." _

"_Why not? I thought you didn't want to do it on a mission…Sa-ku-ra." _

"_Damn you Uchiha." Sakura said undoing his jounin vest and pushing it off his shoulders. He shrugged out of it and then stripped his long sleeve black shirt. Sakura ran her hands over his broad chest, loving the way his toned muscles rippled under her light fingertips. Sasuke moved his hands to his belt and unbuckled it, along with his pants. Sakura helped him remove his pants so that he was left in his boxers. She grabbed his face and pulled him down to roughly meet her lips. He didn't wait for permission to enter her mouth. He slipped his tongue in and they both had a battle for dominance. _

_He pulled her to his body all while not breaking the kiss they were sharing. They clawed at each other, each trying to find spots that made the other shiver or moan. He pushed her skirt down her long legs, leaving her in a tiny pink g-string. He fingered the fabric for a moment before breaking apart with a growl. "You call this underwear?" _

_Sakura whimpered and tugged at the hem of his boxers, "Don't stop Sasuke-kun." _

_He watched her bend down and pull his boxers down his legs. He barely stepped out of them before Sakura grabbed his manhood and started to blow on it. His hands immediately went to her hair as her head bobbed back and forth over his cock. His head fell backwards and he had a hard time standing when Sakura increased the pressure and rhythm. It wasn't long before he reached his peak and released into Sakura's mouth. She gagged, but swallowed every bit. She stood up and felt Sasuke crash his lips onto hers. He relieved her of her underwear and thrust two fingers inside her. "Gah! Sasuke-kun!" _

"_Do you like that Sa-ku-ra?" _

_She nodded as he thrust his fingers harder into her. His eyebrows furrowed together when he reached a barrier. He looked at her, "You're a virgin?" _

_She blushed and nodded, "I saved it for you. Of course I wanted our first time to be more special! Jealous teme…" _

_His look of confusion was soon replaced with a smirk. He pulled his fingers out and licked them, savoring her taste. God, she tasted just as good as she smelled. "I'll be a jealous bastard all I want," He pulled her to him and softly cradled her face, "You're mine." _

_He pushed her towards the bed and let her lay down. Sasuke's eyes trailed over her slender body, fully amazed at how much she had grown. Her neck was covered in blue and purple hickies, some would even take days to fade. Her chest had bites and a few bruises, but the plump mounds were round and perky. Her legs called out for him to run his hands over repeatedly. Her toned stomach was lean, but strong. This beautiful creature was his and he would make sure that she remained his. He was soon over her, hovering. She smiled at him and he bent down to kiss her nose. The dull ache between her legs grew when Sasuke continued to tease her by poking her entrance with his cock. She squirmed, "Sasuke…" _

"_Say it." _

_She raised an eyebrow at him. She wasn't exactly a mind reader, so she had no clue what the hell his brain was thinking. "Say what Sasuke?" _

_He licked her neck, "Who you belong to." _

_She whimpered at him. She was half tempted to use her legs to push him in, but she didn't. He was so aggravating! Couldn't he tell she needed him in her now! "Why Sasuke, you know I belong to you." _

"_Scream it." _

_Was he really that stupid? "Mission! Remember! Now just take me dammit!" _

_He poked again, smirking when she groaned in anticipation, "Come on Sakura, I'll stop teasing you when you scream it to the world." _

"_Fucking tease…"_

"_I'm waiting…" _

"_ARGG! __FINE YOU BAKA! I BELONG TO YOU SASUKE UCHIHA! NOW FUCKING TAKE ME ALREADY!" _

"_With pleasure." He said as he swiftly thrust into her, filling her to the brim. Sasuke's lips muffled her scream from the pain from the ripping of her hymen. He wiped a few of the tears away and waited silently for her to adjust. She wiggled her hips and even giggled hearing Sasuke groan. It was so hard not to move! She was so tight and warm, and it sapping all his self control not to move. He sighed in relief when she kissed his ear. "Move Sasuke, you can move."_

_She didn't have to repeat that twice. He slowly slid out and thrust back up into her roughly. She hissed, "Sas-Sasuke!" _

_He pulled himself onto his hands and quickened his pace. He watched every reaction from Sakura and grinned at the pleasure encased on her face. He moved to sit on his knees and pulled her legs over his shoulders. She looked up at him worriedly, but her fear was soon replaced by burning pleasure each time Sasuke thrust back into her. He managed to hit her sweet spot every time this way. Sakura raked her nails down Sasuke's back, leaving blood and scratches in her trail. She was beginning to see white and felt the coil in her stomach tightening. "Harder! Faster Sasuke!" _

_He took a bit of his chakra and infused it with his thrusts. "Kami! Shit! Damn! Sakura!" She was so tight, and he could feel her walls start to contract. He slowed his pace down and grinned at her. She wiggled her hips again, trying to get him to speed up, "Sasuke!" _

"_Scream for me Sakura." _

_She opened her mouth to scold him for stopping when he grabbed her hips and thrust into her hard. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream as he continued to push into her hard and fast. His hands were not idle, and they roamed over her chest, pinching, pulling, and squeezing her mounds. _

_He leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth, biting her lips. He was close, so close, but wanted her to fall over first. He whispered, "Come for me Sa-ku-ra." _

_As soon as he uttered the words, she was gone. The coil within her exploded and she gripped the bed sheets so tight they ripped. She screamed at the top of her lungs, "SASUKE!" He followed after a few more violent thrusts, spilling his seed inside her. He fell over on top of her chest and they laid there, trying to collect their breaths. The Uchiha looked up at his pink-haired companion with a smile, "Well?" _

_She was still trying to come down from euphoric high. "That was amazing…" _

_He sat up and pulled her into his arms. He nuzzled her neck and notices her aura tense. "What is it?" _

"_Was that…am I?" _

_She didn't even have to finish to know what she was asking from him. He smiled and laid his head against hers, "Silly Sakura, yes you are my first." _

_She closed her eyes and smiled back, "I'm glad." _

**END LEMON: **

Sakura giggled, "That was fun when Naruto found us wrapped up in the blanket afterwards. I don't think I've ever seen him turn that white before."

Sasuke smirked, "Hn,"

They looked at each other for a moment before Sasuke reached down to kiss Sakura. He was an inch away from her face when the door flew open and all the males of the rookie 12 (including Sai of course) stood there. Kakashi, Yamato and Iruka were grinning sheepishly.

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO BAKA!" Sakura screamed.

"How the hell did you get into my house?" Sasuke asked perplexed.

"COME ON TEME! YOU CAN STOP HAVING SEX WITH SAKURA FOR ONE NIGHT! IT'S TIME FOR YOUR BACHELOR PARTY!" He yelled, pointing to the sky dramatically.

Sasuke fumed, "Dobe…get out."

"Come on Uchiha, you can leave Sakura alone for one night." Shikamaru said rolling his eyes lazily.

Sasuke sat up on the bed, with only the sheet covering his lower half. Sakura had it covering her entire body, except her arms. She pointed a finger at Naruto, "YOU WON'T LIVE TO SEE TOMORROW IF YOU DON'T LEAVE!"

"Aww! Come on Sakura-chan! Don't be mean!" Naruto said with a puppy dog pout.

"OUT! GET OUT!" She yelled throwing whatever she could get her hands on. She took whatever items and chucked them at the men laughing at her door. They stopped laughing when she threw with chakra infused throws. Naruto ducked a few times and grabbed the door, shutting it to ward off any more attacks from Sakura. Sakura glared at the door before she felt Sasuke's hand on her cheek. She looked over at him to see him smirking, "Have I ever told you that you're sexy when you're angry?"

"Oh shut up Uchiha."

"Feisty, I like that." Sasuke only continued to smirk while Sakura lifted herself from the bed and got dressed. Sasuke ran his eyes over her body and wolf whistled at her. Her face flooded with warmth and she grinned. Sasuke stood up, dragging his pants on. "Will you be alright tonight?"

She nodded and walked over to him, "I promise that I won't leave the compound without letting you know."

"Aa, I love you Sakura."

"I love you too Sasy-kun!"

"COME ON SASY-KUN!" Naruto yelled from outside the door. Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered death threats under his breath. Sakura giggled as Sasuke threw on a shirt and kissed her. "See you tomorrow night, my soon to be wife."

"See you at the alter!"

She watched him leave the room and then heard Naruto scream. She giggled hearing Sasuke threaten Naruto to run for his life. She looked out the window so see her three girlfriends approaching while the mass hoard of males left. Sasuke dragged Naruto kicking and screaming down the sidewalk. As he passed Hinata, he nodded and stopped, "Take care of her, and make sure nothing happens."

Everyone in their group knew about the two ninjas here in Konoha, and how they were most likely gathering information about the Pinkette. Hinata nodded, "Of course Sasuke-san!"

"Stop being a worrywart Sasuke! Sakura will be fine!" TenTen said dashing up to the doors.

Ino smirked at Sasuke who was already worrying about Sakura. How could she make it worse? His reactions were hilarious. "Yea, it's not like there will be strippers here…"

The blood drained from Sasuke's face as he thought about strippers in his house. "Ino…"

"I kid! I kid! Now run along boys! We girls have a huge girls night planned!" Ino said catching up to TenTen.

The males all looked at Hinata who was shaking her head at her silly friends. "If there's a problem, we will find you."

"Arigato," Sasuke said as he resumed his walking. Naruto waved up at his girl from the ground, "Love you Hinata!"

"Bye Naruto-kun!" Hinata said going to the door. She watched the men trail down the streets and out of the Uchiha compound to go have some fun. She walked in the door and saw the three girls sitting on the floor talking. Sakura patted the spot next to her, "Come on Hinata-chan! We were just about to play a game."

The girls ended up playing a few round of truth or dare, and then started to talk about their lives and men. Ino crossed her arms and huffed, "I'm serious! Shika-kun never instigates anything!"

TenTen snickered, "Isn't that so troublesome Ino?"

Ino stuck her tongue out at TenTen, "I'm sure your sex life with Neji is just oh so fascinating."

She shrugged, "Neji's gentle and slow, just the way I like."

"Coming from a violent weapons mistress? I highly doubt that."

The blonde squeaked and ducked when TenTen threw a kunai her way. Sakura didn't flinch when she caught it. "Try not to mess up any of Sasuke-kun's furniture, he'll get pissed off and then I'll have to deal with it."

"Ah! You worry too much Billboard brow! Have fun tonight!"

She and TenTen pulled out wine and started guzzling the liquid. Sakura sighed and looked at Hinata. "You okay?"

Hinata shook her head, "They're going to be passed out soon. And I have to admit, it's weird being on the Uchiha compound at night."

Sakura shrugged and rubbed her stomach. She had a weird feeling that she was being watched, and truth be told, she didn't like it. "I wish Naruto-kun didn't drag Sasuke-kun all the way across the village."

Hinata smiled, "I'm sure we'll be fine if it's just to two of us."

Sakura looked at her best friend, "Hinata, when did you stop stuttering?"

Hinata blushed the color of a tomato, "Wel-well it was when you were in the hospital…"

Sakura grinned, "You slept with Naruto didn't you!"

Hinata looked to see the other girls passed out on the floor. The Hyuuga heiress nodded her head and smiled, "You're the only one besides Naruto who knows."

Sakura squealed and hugged the shy girl. "This so calls for a celebration!"

Hinata followed Sakura to the kitchen and grinned when Sakura pulled out some chocolate ice cream. "I thought Sasuke-san hated sweets."

"He does but I don't!"

The girls sat in the kitchen and chatted for a while when the tapping of glass caught their attention. Sakura glared at the window, "What the hell?"

She looked at Hinata who was activating her byakugan. The dark haired girl looked around but shook her head; "I don't see anyone outside the window."

They were startled when a dart broke the window and stuck itself in the wall. Sakura held her breath and stared at the dart. Hinata shivered, "Sakura-chan?"

The Pinkette stood from her seat and walked to the wall, carefully extracting the dart. She had no idea if the tip was poisoned, or if it was harmless. She looked over the metal and found a note attached. Raising an eyebrow, she undid the tiny knot and read the note. The blood drained from her face, "Hinata-chan…"

"Yes?"

"Where did Naruto say he was taking Sasuke?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

She handed the note to Hinata who froze upon reading it. Sakura scrawled a note for Ino and TenTen and pulled Hinata out of the house, locking it behind her. The note fell to the ground, staring up at the ceiling. _'Have you checked on your precious Sasuke?'_


	10. Mr and Mrs Uchiha

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. The plot for this story is mine!

"Come on Hinata-chan!" Sakura pulled Hinata out of the house and down the street, before Hinata stopped. "Sakura-chan! We have no clue where they are. How are we supposed to find them?"

"It's better then staying here…"

Hinata shook her head, "We shouldn't leave Ino and TenTen here then. Four pairs of eyes are better then two."

Sakura sighed and nodded. The two girls went back into the house. They went to the living room to see Ino just waking up and TenTen rubbing her neck, "Ino! What the hell was in that wine?"

"I don't know…I don't usually pass out like that." Ino said rubbing her head.

"Ino! TenTen! Get up!"

The two girls looked up at a panicked Sakura and shocked Hinata. Ino raised an eyebrow, "What's going on?" Why did they look like deer caught in headlights? Sakura quietly left the room to show them why they were so upset. She retrieved the note from the kitchen and handed it to the girls on the floor once she was back in the living room.

Ino and TenTen ran their eyes over the note, both coming up with equally confused expressions. "Where did you get this?"

"A dart broke through the window and the note was attached to it." Hinata said clasping her hands together.

Sakura plopped down on the couch and sighed. "I know it's from his ex teammates. It had to be, who else besides them would send something like this?"

TenTen was still unsure. "But Sasuke is a strong shinobi, there's no sense in worrying about him. Plus he's with all the guys; they would keep an eye on him."

The soon to be Uchiha knew she would have to argue to check on Sasuke. "Fine, I'll go on my own."

Ino stood up, "No billboard brow. We'll go find Sasuke. You can't leave remember? Just stay here and sit tight."

Sakura sighed, "But…"

"No, it's better if we go, and plus you can't see him before the wedding!" Ino said putting her hands on her hips. Was Sakura crazy? That was such bad luck!

Sakura sweat dropped. She didn't care if it meant that Sasuke was okay and unharmed. She pinched the bridge of her nose and tried to contain her annoyance. "Ino…seriously."

TenTen patted the pinkette's shoulder, "Ino is right, you're supposed to be resting remember? Two of us will go and check on Sasuke."

Hinata smiled, "I'll stay with you Sakura-chan."

Ino and TenTen nodded at each other and then ran out the door. The two remaining kunoichi sat on the couch with tense auras. Sakura sighed, "Sasuke's going to be pissed."

WITH THE MEN:

Sasuke sat in a club that Naruto had brought him to and sighed. He was weary from being away from Sakura. Sure he had left her out of his sight and few times, but not overnight like this. Most of the rookie 12 was scattered in the club, dancing and drinking. Sasuke had a few cups of Sake, but nothing that he couldn't handle.

"Come on Uchiha, relax. Tomorrow is going to be crazy."

Sasuke grunted. He didn't want to relax, he felt guilty for leaving Sakura at home alone. Ino and TenTen probably passed out by now. He was lucky Hinata was watching over her. He threw back his drink, "I'm relaxed as I can be."

"Go dance."

Sasuke looked up at Shikamaru, "I don't dance."

"Sure you do!" Kakashi patted Sasuke on the back, "You're going to be married, and you'll wish for these times to let loose and-"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

The Uchiha sat straight up at the chilling voice. He recognized it, but he didn't think he would ever have to hear it again. "No, not her."

Yamato raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

Karin popped up next to Sasuke and put her hands on her hips. "Sasuke Uchiha! It's been years!"

He stared straight ahead. He refused to look at her. If he had any good mind, he would leave right now. Sakura would kill him if she found that she was near him. She had made it very clear to him how much she disliked the redhead. "Hn,"

The redheaded girl squealed and attached herself to Sasuke. Well, there goes that plan of escaping. Kakashi looked down at Sasuke with a curious eye, "Who's this?"

Sasuke only had to flash his sharingan for Kakashi to understand. So that would be his cue to get him away huh? He nodded his head slightly and looked up at the girl, "Karin is it?"

Karin ignored him and gazed at Sasuke. She was so glad Suigetsu gave her this part of the job! It had been so long since she held her Sasuke-kun! "Sasuke-kun! How have you been! It's been so long since we've seen each other! Did you miss me?"

"Hn, Kakashi…"

Kakashi chuckled, "If you don't mind miss, I'm going to have to borrow the young man. His fiancé will get angry if he's not home on time." The white haired man pulled Sasuke up from Karin's clutches and led him to the side. "FIANCE?"

The Uchiha sighed once he was away from Karin. "This is why I didn't want to leave Sakura alone tonight."

"If the girl is here though, where's her partner?" Kakashi asked perplexed.

Sasuke froze. Where was Suigetsu? He looked up and did a quick survey of the club. "I'm going home."

Kakashi patted Sasuke shoulder, "Sakura should be okay, and she's got Ino, TenTen and Hinata with her. If something happened they would-" The team 7 leader was cut off by Ino and TenTen bursting into the club. They spotted Sasuke right away. "Sasuke!"

When he heard their voices, his heart dropped into his stomach. Sasuke whipped his head around and his eyes went wide, "Why are you two here? Where's Sakura? Is she okay?" Is the baby okay?"

The girls caught their breath before they spoke. Tenten had concerned eyes. Sasuke was just fine, what the hell did the note mean? Ino handed the note to Sasuke, "Sakura received this note earlier."

Curious, Sasuke swiped the paper from her hands and read it. He looked up at the girls and Kakashi. He was confused, "What the hell does this mean? I'm just fine."

TenTen shrugged, "Not sure. She wanted to come and check on you, but we wouldn't let her. She's still on bed rest. Hinata's with her though, so she's not alone!"

Whoever was playing jokes on his family was on his hit list. Could he not have even a month of peace without having his happiness threatened? Sasuke crumpled the paper in his hands, "I don't like this Kakashi. Karin shows up and now this?"

Ino's eyes narrowed, "Karin is here?"

He pointed across the bar where Karin was glaring at them. Her eyes held a certain fury to them when she looked at the girls Sasuke was speaking with. She smiled when Sasuke looked at her, and then waved flirtatiously. The Uchiha knew something was wrong. He didn't like that Suigetsu wasn't here with Karin. He looked at the girls, "I'm going home to check on Sakura."

Ino whined. Why do they insist on ruining tradtion? "But you can't see her the day before the wedding! It's bad luck!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and started to walk for the door. Karin jumped up and ran to him before he had the chance to leave. She latched onto his arm tried to keep him still. If he left now, this would ruin Suigetsu's chance on getting to their target. "Sasuke-kun! You can't leave yet!"

His suspicions were confirmed as soon as she said those words. He yanked his arm away from her grasp and stared at her with crimson eyes. "And why not? I have someone I need to be with."

Those eyes never ceased to scare her. She couldn't find the words at first. "We…we just found each other again Sasuke! I've been dying to talk with you and…well…you know," She took two fingers and trailed it up his arm, "Have some fun."

He sneered at her, "You disgust me." He turned around to find his three companions grinning at him. "We're going now."

He ran out the door intent on getting back to the Uchiha compound as fast as he could. He didn't care about the voices calling him back. TenTen followed with Kakashi on her heels. Ino pouted and ran after them. The four ran through the streets reaching the Uchiha compound in no time at all. The lights were on in the house Sasuke shared with Sakura, but no movement. It was too quiet for Sasuke's liking. "You're positive they're here?"

Ino crossed her arms. This was where they left them, they shouldn't have left. "We told Sakura to stay behind. Hinata should be with her still."

Sasuke walked up to the door and opened it slowly. He walked through and looked around. Hinata was passed out on the floor and Sakura was nowhere to be seen. Kakashi dashed over to Hinata and plucked a dart from her neck. He examined it, "Poison dart. Ino, come here."

Ino kneeled next to Kakashi and hovered over Hinata. The familiar green chakra started to emit from her hands. Sasuke was worried as he looked around. Where was Sakura? Hinata's eyes fluttered open and she sat up, "Sakura!" Sasuke flickered to Hinata's side, "Hinata, where's Sakura? Do you remember what happened?"

The dark haired girl looked around, "She was here. We were together." Once she realized Sakura wasn't in the vicinity she tried to hold back the confusion and concern to tell the story. "We sat down to watch a movie after you both left. She went to the bathroom for a second and then next thing I knew, everything was black. I could hear her voice calling me before I passed out."

Sasuke stood up and went to the bathroom. He opened the door to find it bare of Sakura. He shut the door and called out, "SAKURA!"

He held still when he heard movement upstairs. Soon he was flying from the hall to the stairs. He took the stairs two at a time and dashed into the bedroom he shared with Sakura to find her laying on the floor. He flew to her side and pulled her into his lap. His heart pounded when she looked up at him with wide eyes, "Sasuke-kun, you're alright."

He let out the breath he had been holding. She was okay. Both her and their daughter was just fine. "I don't think I can say the same about you. Are you okay?" He asked hugging her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and chuckled, "I got to meet your old friend."

He pulled away, "What do you mean?"

"I got kind of mad when I saw him over Hinata's passed out body. He took off upstairs and in here. He was grinning at me when he took off up the stairs. I followed him to our bedroom where the window was open. I barely got to punch him when he shoved me against the wall, stuck something in the side of my stomach and then took off through the window."

The Uchiha clenched his hand into a fist. He set her down on the bed and pulled up her shirt. He found a small puncture sight, where it looked as if blood as been taken from. What the hell could this mean? What was the purpose in taking a pregnant woman's blood? He counted his blessings that she wasn't kidnapped again. "Do you feel alright?"

Sakura nodded, "I feel okay," She put her hands on her stomach, "And Emiko seems to be moving just fine."

Sasuke too put his hand on her stomach and grinned. He looked at her stomach and spoke to their unborn child, "Daddy's glad you're okay. It'd make Daddy sad if something happened to you Emiko. I can't wait to see my little girl." He turned his gaze to a blushing Sakura, "I'm glad you both are okay. I ran into Karin at the club and I got worried."

His fiancés emerald eyes narrowed at him, "You what?"

Sasuke put his hands up in defense, "I barely talked to her. She found me, and then Ino and TenTen brought me that note. I left after."

The pinkette looked down at her lap and twiddled her thumbs, "So…she didn't try to make a move on you…right?"

The jounin chuckled, "She did, but I pushed her away and came to you." He cupped her cheek and making her look at him, "Don't worry about her. You're mine and I'm yours and that's all that matters. She doesn't hold any of my attention or heart. You do, and don't you ever forget it Sakura."

She leaned her cheek into his hand and smiled warmly at him. "Really Sasuke-kun?"

"Is she the one I'm marrying tomorrow? Is she the one pregnant with my daughter? No, you are. You have no competition for me."

She lunged at Sasuke and wrapped her arms around him tight. He held her in his arms and smiled at the rush of her ever changing hormones. She was crying now, mumbling about how happy she was. He stroked her hair, "No need to cry cherry blossom, no need to cry."

He felt her nod against his collar bone and lean up. She wiped the tears away and giggled when he kissed her nose. "Come on, I bet everyone's wondering what we're doing up here." He picked her up and brought her back downstairs where Hinata was rubbing her neck. Sakura grinned from her place in Sasuke's arms, "Hinata-chan! You're okay!"

The girl nodded and tried to smile when Sasuke sat Sakura down on the couch next to her. Sakura threw her arms around Hinata. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you alone!"

"No! I'm sorry! I'm the one who carelessly got hit with a poison dart. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

Hinata looked at Sasuke, "I'm sorry Sasuke-san."

The Uchiha held up his hand. "No harm, no foul. But I'm staying here for the night." Sasuke said slipping next to Sakura on the couch.

"Sasuke! No!" Ino yelled throwing her hands in the air.

Sasuke ignored the blonde who reminded him how of annoying Naruto could be. "End of discussion Ino. I'm staying here."

Sakura leaned up against Sasuke and sighed. He put his arm around her and nuzzled the top of her head, "Now continue with your silly games and I'll watch."

Kakashi chuckled, "Naruto won't be happy when he learns that you left."

"The dobe will get over it." Sasuke said rolling his eyes at his sensei.

Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, "I'll see you all tomorrow evening then. Stay safe." He poofed from the room, leaving Sasuke with the girls. Sakura turned the movie she and Hinata were watching back on and snuggled into Sasuke's arms. "Thank you Sasuke."

"Anytime Sakura."

THE NEXT EVENING:

Sasuke paced outside Sakura's door trying to figure out how Ino managed to grab Sakura in such a short amount of time. He had kept her in his sight all morning and afternoon. It was about 5:00 right now, and he had left to use the bathroom. When he returned, Sakura was gone. He panicked initially until he heard Ino laughing. "You snooze you lose Uchiha!"

He ran up the stairs, intent on keeping Sakura in his sight only to have the door to his guest bedroom shut and locked. He pounded on the door. "Ino…let me in."

He heard Ino laugh on the other side, "You're such a worrywart! She's fine! Billboard brow here needs to get ready for the wedding!"

Sasuke didn't have patience for this. He got very paranoid when Sakura was out of his sight. Maybe he was going overboard now, but since Suigetsu had managed to get into his house and take out Hinata, and take something from Sakura, he didn't want to take any chances.

"SAKURA!"

Ino held herself against the door, keeping it from bursting open. "Geez Sakura, who knew Sasuke would be so damn overprotective. How the hell do you deal with Sasuke's over bearing nature?" She rolled her eyes when Sasuke continued to pound on the door, "Go away Uchiha! Let her get dressed in peace!"

"Yamanaka… let me in now."

Ino sighed and threw a pleading look at TenTen for help. Sakura giggled from her spot in front of the mirror where Hinata was pulling her hair into a bun. TenTen went to the door and propped her own body against it. "Sasuke, go get dressed, I think Sakura can be on her own for a few hours. She's a big girl."

Sakura stood up, "Let me," She walked over to the door, "Sasuke-kun?"

Finally, she would let him in! "I swear Sakura, I'm not afraid to knock this door down."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Seriously Uchiha? If you don't let me get dressed and make us late for our own wedding you won't get laid tonight!" It went silent outside the door before she heard Sasuke grumble, "See you in an hour." Sakura grinned and returned to her seat. The girls laughed and returned to getting ready.

The raven haired Uchiha stuck his hands in his pockets and returned to the bedroom he shared with Sakura. "Damn women." As soon as he opened the door, Naruto leapt at him, "There you are teme! Where the hell did you go last night? Why did you abandon me with that chick! WHY AREN'T YOU DRESSED? I DIDN'T GET THIS WEDDING TOGETHER FOR NOTHING!"

Sasuke shook his head in annoyance and walked to the closet to retrieve his suit. "I came home for Sakura. Suigetsu knocked Hinata out and took some of Sakura's blood. I was not about to leave after hearing that."

"So? You ditched your bachelor party! To think I went through all that for nothing!"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes as he slipped his pants on and his white undershirt. He listened to Naruto ramble while he buttoned up his shirt over his broad chest. He pulled on black socks, and a red vest. He was tying his tie and tuning out Naruto yell at him for leaving. He turned to the energetic blonde and sighed. As he was shrugging on his tuxedo coat, he cut Naruto's annoying voice off. "I told you Naruto, I was not going to leave Sakura alone after seeing YOUR girlfriend passed out."

The Uchiha turned back to the mirror and plucked his rose from the dresser. Naruto put his hands on his head. What the hell did the teme not understand about being left alone with a crazy revenge ridden girl? "But thanks to you, that redheaded girl wouldn't leave me alone!"

Sasuke raised and eyebrow as he pinned his rose to his tuxedo jacket, "What makes you think I wanted to be near her? I'm not letting Sakura out of sight while those two are in Konoha."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak when he realized what Sasuke said. "Isn't she out of your sight now?"

Damn the future Hokage for having some brains. "….Shut up dobe. Not my fault Ino locked me out of her room."

Naruto snickered and leaned against the door. He knew he should changed the subject before Sasuke got pissed and hit him for it. "I can't believe you and Sakura are actually getting married today."

Sasuke smirked in the mirror at Naruto, "What's so hard to believe?"

The blonde only grinned as he looked at Sasuke. Was that really him all dressed up? The Uchiha was in a black tuxedo, with a crisp white undershirt and red vest. His dusty black tie was straight and the red rose made his eyes stand out. He was just as tall as Naruto now, at a height of 6'2. But the thing you could notice most about Sasuke was how much he had truly matured over the years. He was less apathetic towards people, even if only slightly. He talked more and it was more then one syllable. His eyes held certain warmth to them, and he had defiantly opened up around everyone in the village. However, when it came to Sakura, he was a different man. He was much more open-minded and protective. He took the time to care about her and make her happy. That was something Naruto never believed he would see in his lifetime. Naruto walked up to Sasuke and patted his shoulder, "Take good care of Sakura-chan, or I'll kick your ass. You both deserve happiness now."

Sasuke smirked, "She's in good hands Naruto, I promise."

Naruto grinned and laughed, "Come on lover-boy, the sun is going to set soon. Sakura will kill us both if we're late."

WITH SAKURA:

"Come on Sakura! Put on the dress!"

The pinkette stared at it with fear, "I'm not ready for this! I'll fall, or I'll say the wrong things! I'll mess everything up Ino-pig! Then Sasuke will leave and take the redheaded bitch with him!"

Ino let her head drop. Why did Sakura have such horrible mood swings and why was Sasuke the only one who could calm her down? A knock on the door tore Ino's attention away, "Who is it?"

"Sai. May I come in?"

"Yea, you can come in."

The artist entered the room in a tux, grinning widely, "Hey Ugly, why aren't you in your dress yet?"

Sakura's eyes bubbled over with tears, "Ugly? You think I'm ugly?" She turned to Ino and grabbed the blonde's shoulders, "If he thinks I'm ugly then Sasuke's going to think that! I told you I can't do this!"

Ino directed her glare to Sai, "Look what you did! I already couldn't get her in her dress before! You made it worse!"

Sai held up his hands in defeat, "I was sent by the rest of the team to see if she was okay. Everyone's ready and waiting for her."

Ino thrust the dress into his hands, "You get her to wear it! I have to go make sure Shika-kun is ready to go!" She turned to Sakura, "You'll be fine Sakura, and we'll see you out there." The blonde left the room leaving the artist-nin confused on what proper words to use. Sai looked down at the gown in his hands and then up at a scared looking Sakura. He approached her and set down the gown on a chair. He held out his arms, "Ugly?"

Sakura looked at him weird, "What the hell Sai?"

"I believe this is called comforting a friend with a hug? Am I wrong?"

The pinkette rolled her eyes and hugged Sai in return. "Sakura?"

She looked up in disbelief, "Did you just call me by my name? Who the hell are you and where's Sai?"

Sai rolled his eyes, "There's no need to be worried. This is your day, and it will run smoothly if you want it to." Sakura was in shock, "Where did you learn all this Sai?"

"Dickless gave me a book…." He tapped his chin, "I believe it was called 101 ways to not behave like a jackass?" Sakura sweat-dropped, "Naruto wrote it didn't he?"

Sai smiled an innocent smile, "He did. He said it was his way of following after Jirahya-sama."

The pinkette sighed and hugged Sai again, "Thank you for making me feel better Sai-kun."

He patted her shoulder, "No problem Ug-Sakura-chan. Now shall we get you in your dress?" Sakura stared up at him like he had grown three heads. Did he want to get chidori'd by Sasuke? She shoved Sai from the room, "I'll get into it myself."

"But Ino-"

"BYE SAI!"

She slammed the door in his face. He stood bewildered when Kakashi appeared next to him. "Is she not ready yet? Sasuke's itching to come and check on her."

Sai shrugged, "She'll be out soon, I guess. I don't understand women." He walked away leaving Kakashi chuckling. The white haired ninja knocked on the door, "Sakura-chan?"

"Come in Kakashi-Sensai!"

He walked into the room to see Sakura smoothing her dress out. Her veil covered her face, and her shoes were on. She turned to Kakashi, "Do I look alright?"

He smiled underneath his mask and walked to the girl he considered his daughter, "Sasuke's one lucky man. You look beautiful Sakura."

"Ready to walk me down the aisle?"

He held his arm out, "Ready when you are."

He walked her from the Uchiha household and out of the Uchiha compound to their old training grounds. She wondered how Sasuke was faring right now.

Sasuke was about to leave his spot to go find Sakura if she didn't hurry up. Naruto stood with him, intent on keeping him put. There was an archway set up with roses over by the tree that team 7 used to meet up at. A white carpet led up to the arch. The sun was setting behind the arch, and reflected off the flowers. Chairs were set up on either side, filled with friends and villagers who knew both clans intimately. Sasuke stood by the arch, with Tsunade behind him. Naruto left his side to go find Hinata.

Tsunade grinned at the Uchiha, "Nervous Sasuke?"

"Not one bit. I'm more the ready to have Sakura as my wife."

Yes, the Uchiha had grown up. The music caught their attention and the audience turned their heads. Naruto, in a black tux and orange tie walked a blushing Hinata down the aisle. She was in a deep red dress with a small bouquet of flowers. Once in their rightful places, the music tempo increased and the audience stood. Kakashi held Sakura's arm through his own and walked her slowly down the aisle. Her dress was simple, yet elegant. It was strapless and fit her chest tightly, but let loose around her stomach to make room for her growing belly. The dress flowed around her legs, and pearls surrounded the hem and the bodice. Her hair was up in a simple bun and a veil covered her ever growing blush on her face. She smiled brightly when she saw Sasuke waiting for her at the archway. He grinned widely as Sakura approached him. Soon, Kakashi leaned down to kiss her cheek and handed her over to Sasuke. He took her hand and leaned down to whisper, "You look beautiful."

Sakura only blushed harder in return, "Thank you Sasuke-kun."

They turned to Tsunade who smiled at them, "We're gathered here today to join these two in the bonds of holy matrimony."

Sakura stared up at Sasuke, tuning Tsunade out. He looked breathtakingly handsome in his tux. She couldn't believe she was standing next to him, about to become his wife. She had never believed this would happen. Even after getting pregnant, she still believed he wouldn't marry her. She didn't notice that tears were trailing down her cheeks until Sasuke leaned forward and wiped them away. She broke out of her thoughts when she heard Tsunade speak again. She watched Naruto hand Sasuke a ring. "Do you Sasuke Uchiha, take this woman to be your wife? To have and to hold until death do you part?"

Sasuke nodded and stared Sakura straight in the eye, "I do." He slipped her ring on his finger, completing the set it made with her engagement ring. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at her wedding ring. It was a simple silver band, cut with a round diamond. Sasuke smiled down at her when Tsunade continued her questions. Hinata tapped on Sakura's shoulder and traded her bouquet of red roses for Sasuke's ring. It was a simple silver and grey band with a black border.

"Do you Sakura Haruno, take this man to be your husband? To have and to hold until death do you part?"

Sakura nodded and meekly spoke, "I do." She slipped his ring on his finger and gasped when he caught her hand. Tsunade slammed her book shut with a grin, "Well then, I pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss your bride!"

The sun finally started to set over the horizon when they looked at each other. Sasuke pulled her to him, lifted up her veil and cradled her face. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him against her. The crowd erupted into applause and cheers when the two separated. He leaned his forehead against hers, "Sakura Uchiha."

She giggled and stroked his cheek, "Come on, Naruto looks like he's going to have a heart attack if we don't move."

Sasuke turned around and looked at Naruto who was pointing to the other end of the training ground, "Calm down dobe."

He let Sakura loop her hand through his arm and then led her down the aisle. Naruto and Hinata followed behind them to the reception area. Soon, the moon was out and lights twinkled around the tables and stage. Sakura sat next to Sasuke, eating small bites of food. He kept his arm around her and watched all the people talk and laugh. He took his other hand and poked Sakura's cheek, "How's it feel?"

She giggled, "Amazing. I can't believe we're finally married."

"Hey Uchiha's!"

The two looked up to see Naruto holding a glass. Everyone was looking at the married couple with glasses held high. Naruto cleared his throat and stood in front of the microphone set up, "It's time I gave my toast as coordinator, best man, godfather, best friend, and savior!"

"GET ON WITH IT UZUMAKI!"

He turned to Ino, "SHUT UP!"

He turned back around and grinned at his friends, "Sakura, Teme," They looked at him with amused expressions. "You both have been my best friends for a long time, and I never thought I would be giving this speech here today. You two have grown so much over the years and I have the pleasure of saying how happy I am you both finally got together and banged one another. No matter how much you two torture me on a daily basis, I love you both the same for it."

Sakura blushed while Sasuke narrowed his eyes, "Dobe…"

Naruto held his hand out, "I know Teme, how hard it is for you to show emotions, but I'm happy to see how much you love and care for Sakura-chan and I wish you the best."

Sasuke rolled his eyes when Naruto turned to Sakura, "You've been my best friend and teammate for years Sakura, you've gotten stronger and mature and I'm glad to see the light back in your eyes. I was happy to have my promise to fulfill my promise to you and know that I've always got your back."

He raised his glass up high, "To Mr. and MRS. Sasuke Uchiha! May they have a pack of kids by the time I finally become Hokage!"

The crowd cheered and clicked their glasses together in laughter. Sasuke grinned, "That won't be long then Sakura."

Sakura smiled, "Looking forward to it Sasuke-kun."

They shared a kiss as more people fought to get to the stage to speak. Kakashi gave his own little speech and wished that their sex life be merry and often. Sasuke raised his glass to that and smirked. All of the rookie 12 gave their words of encouragement, leaving Yamato, Shizune and Tsunade to go after. Tsunade threatened to kill Sasuke if something happened to her student and Yamato asked to be godfather of at least ONE out of the many children they would have. Sasuke and Sakura were all smiles by the time Naruto wheeled out the cake and demanded that they cut it. "I'm hungry dammit!"

Sasuke fed a small piece to Sakura and she shoved a huge on in his mouth. He could only smirk at her and promise revenge for that later. Sakura threw her bouquet into a sea of unmarried women, and laughed when a blushing Hinata caught it. Sasuke removed Sakura's garter with his teeth while the males of the crowd cheered and howled at him. He shot it right into Sai's eyes. It was well into the night when Sasuke finally pulled Sakura into his arms for their first dance together. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he held her close, "It's been such a busy night."

"Don't care. I love every minute of it."

Sasuke smiled and leaned his head on top of hers, "I love you Sakura. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize it before."

She shrugged, "Doesn't matter now Sasy-kun, you did realize it, and here we stand. I wouldn't have it any other way now."

He kissed her head and let her go when Kakashi tapped on his shoulder, "I believe it's my turn to dance with the blushing bride. Tsunade would love to dance with you Sasuke."

Said man turned towards a buzzed Tsunade and chuckled, "Coming Tsunade-sama."

Both Sasuke and Sakura were passed among friends while the music continued. Naruto and Sai took turns spinning Sakura round the dance floor while Hinata and Ino tugged Sasuke back and forth. Sasuke cut in on Lee dancing with Sakura and spun her away. She giggled, "Something wrong?"

"Just paranoid still. Plus I've barely gotten to hold you all night. I believe I should get more then one dance."

"Sasuke, I'm your wife, you'll get all the dances you want." They danced to a couple of slow songs before another person tapped on Sasuke's shoulder. "Don't hog the bride brother. Let me dance with my new sister."


	11. I Will Protect What's Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Ahh, I'm so glad everyone's been liking the past few chapters. I'm sorry that this chapter is shorter then the rest. This chapter is filler and somewhat blah, but it's the build of the conflict coming up. I wanted so much to start the action and have Kabuto…well actually do something in the story? But I can't just cram it all into this one chapter, seeing as I'm trying to prolong this story. I promise that next chapter will have some action in it! I'm itching to write it! Thank you again for the reviews and favorites and so on! Keep the reviews coming! I have all weekend to write so hopefully chapter 12 will be up by Monday! Until next time! **

Sasuke looked around and came face to face with his older brother. They were in the forest now. The two must've danced away from the crowd during one of the songs. The younger Uchiha gripped his wife tighter. "Ni-Ni-Nii-san?"

Itachi smirked, "I don't ever remember you ever having a stutter little brother." He turned to Sakura, "It's good to see you again Sakura-san. Do I not get a hug from the newest member of the Uchiha clan?"

Sakura smiled warmly, "It's good to see you as well Itachi-san." Sasuke was confused when Sakura left his arms and embraced his older brother. He wanted so desperately to reach for the kunai in his jacket, but fought the urge. He didn't feel like pissing off Sakura right now. "Mind telling me why you two are so familiar?"

Sakura turned to her new husband and snaked her arms around his torso, "If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here right now."

He raised an eyebrow, a subtle indicator that she should continue. She leaned her head against his chest, "Do you remember the night Kenta took me from Kabuto's compound? Well, if it weren't for Itachi distracting and wounding Kenta, then I wouldn't have woken up and been able to yell for you. He slowed Kenta down for you."

Sasuke stood there in shock. He looked up at his older brother, "You helped me? You helped us?"

Itachi leaned against a tree, "Come now brother, I have some compassion. We made our peace after the war, and you know I mean no harm to Sakura."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, "Should I leave you two alone?"

Sasuke was still flabbergasted. He let Sakura go and nodded towards the crowd, "Go say goodbye to everyone. We need to talk as a family. Tell the dobe I'll find him tomorrow."

She pecked his cheek and walked back to the training grounds. Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, "Why are you really here?"

The Uchiha genius rolled his eyes and held up a hand to silence his foolish brother, "I have really come just to see you and wish you both happiness. I wish to get to know my new sister and my niece when she comes."

Sasuke sighed and looked back to the crowd to see Sakura yelling at Naruto. "You won't-"

"I will not harm anyone brother. I will pop in from time to time to visit, and I'll be around when you need me too." He too looked up towards Sakura; "I've been given permission to stay on the Uchiha compound if I desire."

Well, he sure as hell was never asked that question. "By who?"

"Tsunade-sama. But then again it's really up to the other Uchiha's now isn't it?"

Sasuke turned to his brother in shock. "You mean you-"

"Come on Sasuke-kun! Itachi-nii! Let's go home before I kill Naruto-kun!"

The two brothers looked up at the newest addition to the Uchiha clan and found her waiting on the other edge of the training grounds. They hesitated to move. Sakura glared, "Are you coming or not? Come on now!"

Sasuke sighed and started after his wife, with his brother following on his heels. Itachi chuckled, "Your wife is amusing. I think I'll get along with her just fine." Sasuke rolled his eyes, "I bet you will."

Soon, the three made it back to the Uchiha compound. Sasuke and Sakura started for the door but paused when they no longer felt Itachi behind them. Sasuke looked back, "Coming Nii-san?" Sasuke smirked when he saw a slight nod.

Itachi watched Sasuke hoist Sakura into his arms and carry her over the threshold of their home. He followed them into the living room. "It's been so long since I've been here."

Sasuke set Sakura down and nodded to the stairs, "Go change, alright?" Sakura narrowed her eyes; "You're keeping me out of the loop aren't you?"

"No Sakura, I imagined that you might be uncomfortable in your dress." Sasuke said helping her remove her veil.

"And why would I be uncomfortable? Does this dress not look alright?"

Sasuke pulled her to him and kissed her lips hard. He pulled back, "No Sakura, you look beautiful, now go get comfortable sweetheart."

She smirked and smacked him on the arm. He swatted her butt as she left the room. She squealed running up the stairs. Itachi watched the scene before him with a smirk. "Her violent nature is amusing to watch brother; I cannot wait to see how insane she'll drive you to be." Sasuke ignored the comments. The raven haired Uchiha took off his jacket and loosened his tie. "Well Nii-san? How's it feel?"

"To be home? Weird, but it's a good weird."

Just as Itachi sat down on the opposite couch, Sakura descended from the stairs in a long nightgown, brushing her long pink hair. She sat next to Sasuke on the couch and looked at both Uchiha men, "So, family talk? You better not have decided anything without me!"

Sasuke wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "No cherry blossom, we didn't."

Itachi smiled at the two, "The main reason I came here was to welcome Sakura into the family, and see how well you both are doing. Tsunade-sama has given me a pardon and welcomed me to live on the Uchiha compound if I abide by her restrictions and probation."

Sakura's eyes went wide, "So you'll be living here?"

"I leave that to you two. You are both Uchiha's just as much as I am."

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke deep in thought. "Sasuke?"

He needed to know if he could trust his brother. Sure, making peace is one thing, but after years of wanting revenge, habits die hard. "Why did you save Sakura?"

"I knew she would be family someday. I know what she means to you and what my niece will mean to you. If you had not shown up, I would have retrieved her and returned her here."

Sasuke stared straight into his brother's eyes, "What else do you know?"

"Aa brother, nothing seems to get past you." He leaned forward with a serious look; "I'm assuming that you two know about the two following you around Konoha correct?"

Sasuke nodded. Finally, someone with some answers! He was itching to know what plot was being formed. "Suigetsu took blood from Sakura, and I want to know why."

Itachi looked to Sakura, "Are you sure you wish to hear this too?"

She only glared, "If this is about me, then don't you think I deserve to know? Besides I'll bug Sasuke-kun for details about it later if I don't find it out now."

Loud laughter was followed after her comment and then utter silence. "Kabuto is using your blood to check on the child, see if it will develop the Clan's Kekkei-Genkai. He's monitoring the unborn child and is developing a plan to take her once again."

Sasuke put his hands together and tried to contain the rage he felt. "Kabuto needs a new body I take it?"

"No, from the looks of it, he…"

So it's worse then that? What could be worse then having his daughter just kidnapped? "He what…Itachi, just tell us."

Itachi sighed, "When the child is born, he'll use the blood to develop the sharingan as soon as possible. It could take days or even less time than that. When the sharingan is developed, he wants to take the eyes and then just kill the child."

Sakura wrapped her arms around her stomach and dug her head into Sasuke's chest, "No! No he can't!" Sasuke was frozen. He could feel Sakura's tears leaking onto his dress shirt, but he could hardly care about that. "Wh-what would they do with Sakura?"

Itachi shook his head, trying to remember all that he heard. "I believe the man named Kenta had an issue with her?"

Sasuke let loose a growl. "Where are they hiding Itachi?"

Sakura looked up, "You are not going."

If she thought he was going to sit around here idle, she had another thing coming. No one decided to threaten an Uchiha and live to tell the tale. "And why the hell not? I'm not going to sit around while Kabuto threatens to take you from me once again! If I have to go alone I will! I will protect what's mine!" He held back his crimson eyes, "Dammit Sakura, this may be the only chance to get rid of him once and for all!"

Sakura glared up at her husband, "You can't go alone! You're insane! Did you ever think that I don't want you to get hurt baka? I just became your wife! I will not be widow so damn soon! You will not leave me to raise Emiko by myself you bastard!"

Sasuke sighed, "Sakura, I wouldn't die."

"You don't know that!" She screamed closing her eyes and willing him to give up his argument. Sasuke pulled her into his arms, "Hush Sakura, you must believe I have more strength then that to let Kabuto kill me."

She nodded against his collarbone, "I still worry."

"I know you do, and I'm grateful."

Itachi smirked, "She is right brother, it wouldn't be right for you to go alone."

"And what do you expect me to do Itachi? Just sit here?"

He gave him a nod; "Go talk with Tsunade-sama in the morning. I will watch over Sakura."

Sasuke eyed his brother for a moment before he understood the message. Sakura couldn't deny the Hokage if she sent him on a mission to kill Kabuto. Itachi knew Sasuke would want to go after Kabuto with this information, which is why he made the effort to try and regain citizenship into the hidden leaf. He would not let Sakura out of his sight while his brother was away. Sasuke let his grip around Sakura loosen to see her eyes fluttering shut. She was exhausted, that much he could tell. "Tired?"

She leaned against his chest, "No not-" A huge yawn interrupted her thoughts making Sasuke smirk. He turned to Itachi; "You're welcome to the guest room Nii-san or any of the other houses in the compound if you choose to stay."

Itachi nodded and stood, "I will find a suitable house in the morning. For now, I will stay here. Let me know when you leave in the morning."

"Hn," Sasuke said picking Sakura up and carrying her up the stairs. It felt weird to have a conversation like that with his older brother, who technically was supposed to be dead. He was recorded as dead after the war, with only a few knowing about his existence. He hoped he could trust his brother, for if he was wrong; there was absolutely no one who could bring him back this time. He carried Sakura into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed, pulling the covers over her. He stripped his own clothes off, leaving only his boxers on. He slid into bed and adjusted Sakura so that her head was on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair, letting her soft snores lull him to sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING:

Sasuke opened his eyes to see Sakura drawing circles on his chest. He smirked and kissed her forehead, "Good morning."

"Morning Sasuke-kun."

She sat up and stretched, letting her wild hair stick out in all directions. She had a smile on her face for a moment before her face turned green and she hightailed it into the bathroom. Sasuke followed after, catching her hair in time before she puked. His nose wrinkled at the smell of vomit, but he withstood it. Ahh, the joys of pregnancy. He kneeled next to her, and used his free hand to rub her back, "You okay?"

She held onto the sink for a moment before nodding. "Seems Emiko didn't like all that cake last night."

"Aa, maybe she'll hate sweets like me."

She glared, "No daughter of mine will dislike sweets! She's doing it to get back at me for stuffing your mouth full of that cake."

Sasuke chuckled and helped her stand. He continued to hold back her hair while she brushed her teeth and made funny faces at him in the mirror. He couldn't hold back a laugh, "You never cease to amuse me."

She plunked her toothbrush back into its holder and snorted, "Yea, I'm a comical genius."

The two walked out of their bedroom and down the stairs to see Itachi at the table, a cup of coffee in his hands. "Good morning."

"Morning Nii-san."

"Morning Itachi-nii!"

The Uchiha brother chuckled at Sakura's burst of morning energy. Sasuke gulped down a cup of coffee and then pecked Sakura on the cheek, "I'll be back later Sakura, I have to speak with Tsunade-sama."

A hint of sadness crossed Sakura's face before she replaced it with a smile. "Alright Sasuke."

"Kun."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Go on then! Otherwise I'll make you stay and clean Sasuke-kun!"

He laughed and ran out the door, leaving Itachi and Sakura alone. Itachi looked to his new sister, "Mind if we talk?"

"Of course not Itachi-nii," She sat down next to him and blew on her own cup of coffee, "What's on your mind?"

"Your safety, and safety of the child." He stopped talking for a moment, hiding his smirk when Sakura got impatient. "Continue?"

Itachi rolled his eyes, "You realize Tsunade will send him…he'll be valuable in that team."

She knew it was coming. She knew that everyone would be risking their lives just to protect her. As much as she was grateful, she hated it. She was strong, why did no one give her credit for that? "I had the feeling."

Itachi held in his chuckle, "What month are you now Sakura?"

It saddened her to think about how much of her pregnancy Sasuke had missed. This could take months. Would he miss the birth? She tapped her chin in thought, "About my 5th month, why?"

"Hn, no reason." He stopped for a second, looking Sakura in the eye, "I will keep an eye on you if Sasuke leaves to go on this mission."

The joys of being on lockdown. One day she might go insane from the lack of privacy. "I hate being babysat."

"At least I will not be overbearing like Sasuke. You will have your space." Itachi said setting his empty cup down. He peered at her and watched a rush of emotions pass over her eyes. She dropped her head and spoke quietly, "What if he doesn't come back?"

"Doesn't a shinobi always risk that when going on a mission? How's this any different?"

Sakura shoved her cup away, "Because…before I wasn't pregnant, and this time I am. If he doesn't come home, what makes you think I'll be able to protect Emiko on my own?"

Was that really how she thought? Konoha's beloved cherry blossom doubted her own abilities? If Sasuke were here to hear this he would burst out laughing. "I don't need to think about it to know that you will protect her just fine. Don't count yourself out."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you Itachi."

Ehh, why not piss her off? She was fun to watch when she was violent. He took a page from his brother's book and smirked at his sister in law. "Nii."

Sakura threw her arms up, "All you Uchiha men are alike! Dammit!"

WITH SASUKE:

He was standing with his team in the Hokage's office, along with most of the rookie 12. When he had arrived, everyone was waiting on him. He had been surprised initially but then remembered that Itachi had already told Tsunade. She would no doubt want this taken care of as soon as possible.

She stared at every single shinobi, "Thanks to Itachi Uchiha's information, we know where Kabuto is operating and what he plans to do. Out of the 14 of you gathered, you will take 12. Kakashi and Yamato will lead the mission. Any questions?"

Naruto stared at Tsunade, "What about Sakura-chan?"

Sasuke turned to his teammate; "Hell will freeze over before I let Kabuto near her again. There's no way she's going on this mission."

Tsunade nodded in agreement "He's right Naruto. The two staying here will watch after her. Itachi Uchiha will also keep an eye on her. I need her here in case a full range attack does somehow occur."

Shikamaru leaned against the door, "How long do we have Hokage-sama? Taking out the snake will prove to be difficult."

"As long as you need."

The shinobi looked around the room, subtly asking who would stay behind. Hinata sighed, "I can stay and Neji-nii-san can go. That way someone with the Byakugan is here as well."

Naruto looked solemnly at his girlfriend. Kiba laughed and punched Naruto's shoulder, "I'll stay too. You already have one beast on this mission."

Tsunade threw a scroll to Kakashi, "Update whenever you can." She looked to Sasuke; "I promise to send updates on Sakura and will notify you if there's an emergency. She shouldn't get into too much trouble."

"What about-"

"The stalkers?" She waved him off, "Taken care of. She will be fine."

She looked at them all, "Last chance to back out of an S-rank mission." With no objections, she sighed and nodded her head, "Good luck."

The 14 shinobi scattered from the hokage tower and to their homes to gather belongings. Sasuke took Hinata and Kiba to the compound with him, "Just make sure she doesn't hurt herself okay?"

"We will Sasuke-san. She'll be fine."

The three looked up to see Sakura sitting out on the front porch, awaiting Sasuke's return. When she spotted them, she grimaced. Sasuke threw a look to the two before walking to Sakura and pulling her into his arms. She held onto his jounin vest tightly, "You're going aren't you?"

"Yes."

"So soon?"

He only sighed. The girl would be inconsolable now. "You know this needs to be done. He needs to be taken care of."

She shut her eyes and hugged him tighter, "Just come back. That's all I ask."

He kissed her forehead, "I'll be here for Emiko's birth, I promise."

He let her go for a split second to run inside and grab his bag. With it and his sword strapped to his back, he took her into his arms and hugged her tightly, "I love you Sakura, don't forget that."

She let a silent tear drop from her eye, "I love you too Sasuke-kun, stay safe."

He put a hand on her stomach and rubbed, "Daddy loves you Emiko."

Sakura smiled as best that she could, but it didn't fully reach her eyes. Sasuke looked back up and hooked his hand under her chin. He kissed her hard, but passionate, making sure to convey that he would return. She responded back eagerly, trying to keep her hormones in check. When he let go she let a few tears drop, "Tell everyone to be safe. Tell team 7 that I'll miss them."

"I will. We'll be back before you know it Sakura." He said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

She only nodded. He kissed her temple one last time before turning and walking to the gates of the compound. She watched him go, knowing that the empty feeling in her stomach would be something to regret later. Kiba looked at Hinata, "You want to talk to her?"

"Go on home Kiba, I'll stay with her."

He nodded and left silently. Hinata walked up to her best friend and hugged her. "Sakura-chan, he'll be alright."

She wanted nothing more then to believe those words. If it were a less dangerous mission, she would. Not for this though. It felt as if this was a distraction. It'd be the perfect plan too, if it weren't for another strong Uchiha watching her.

Hinata stayed with Sakura most of the day and left for the night, saying that she would return in the morning. When Hinata got ready to leave, Itachi made his appearance from his home down the road. He sat on the opposite couch, watching his new in law just hold a pillow and let silent tears fall from her eyes.

He barely knew the girl, but he felt that such a bright woman should not be crying. What could he do to make her happy? Talk? Ehh, scratch that, he almost got punched for talking earlier. Embarrassing stories about Sasuke? Well, it was worth a shot.

"Sakura?"

She looked over with blank eyes, "Yes Itachi-nii?"

"Did I ever tell you about the time Sasuke almost set himself on fire?"

ON THE MISSION:

Sasuke struggled to sleep. It was so difficult without Sakura in his arms. He laid on the ground, looking up at the stars, wondering how she was handling everything now. "Can't sleep?"

He looked over to see Naruto wide-awake as well. "No, I have trouble sleeping without Sakura next to me."

Naruto grinned, "That's so cute teme!"

"Dobe…seriously."

"What! It is!" He could tell Sasuke was still worried, "You know Sakura will be okay right?"

"If you're telling me not to worry, I won't listen."

Naruto chuckled, "Nahh, I know you won't, but I'm telling you to remember how strong she is."

What the hell was Naruto going on about now? He knew Sakura was strong, but that never stopped me from wanting to protect her. "I know how strong she is Naruto. She's one of the strongest people I ever met. Which is why I worry."

"You lost me now."

He turned to Naruto, "If I lose her and Emiko, there's no telling what I will do. I don't trust myself living without her. Her strength if something that keeps me going and without that I'm lost."

Naruto propped himself on his arm and stared at Sasuke with great interest. He was actually confiding in him! "Wow…who knew your mind was a soap opera."

Sasuke stared blankly at the blonde in front of him. What an idiot. "And this is why I never talk to you about my concerns." Sasuke laid back down and away from Naruto.

Ah, there was the old Sasuke. "Teme, I get that you worry, but don't let it consume you. If you lose focus, then you put Sakura in even more danger. If you remain strong, then so will she. Besides, we shouldn't have too much trouble taking Kabuto out."

Sasuke laid there, letting Naruto's words sink in, 'I hope so Naruto…I really do.'

**REVIEW!**


	12. Just Let Him Live

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Finally! I've been itching to write this chapter for 2 weeks now! Hope you all enjoy it!**

'…' _Thoughts_

6 WEEKS LATER:

Dawn had just broken out over the hidden leaf village, allowing pinks and oranges to break out over the sky and a low mist over the ground.

Sakura stood at the kitchen counter, making something for herself to eat. She was in her 6 month now. Her stomach wasn't overly large, but it wasn't small either. Emiko tended to kick at night, and was quiet during the day. She was healthy, but caused Sakura to be exhausted.

Sasuke and the rest of the team had been gone for over a full month. They didn't send too many updates, and what she heard from Tsunade wasn't much. She knew they were alive and okay, so that's all that mattered.

She bonded with Hinata and even got to know Kiba more. Itachi would stay over and tell her entertaining stories of when Sasuke was younger and what their family was like. For the past 2 weeks though, she had seen neither hide nor hare of her three guardians. Did she drive them away with being so sad? As Sakura leaned against the kitchen counter deep in thought, she felt her stomach kick. She looked down and grinned, "Someone's restless today."

She felt another kick in retaliation. "I wonder how Sasuke-kun is doing. If he were here right now he'd be obsessing over you."

A knock at the door brought her from her thoughts. She raised an eyebrow, whoever was here wasn't her usual visitors. They tended to just let themselves in. She walked to the door and opened it to reveal two ANBU. Her heart dropped into her stomach, "What's going on?"

"Sakura-san, would you accompany us to Tsunade-sama's office?"

"Is everyone alright? Is Sasuke-kun okay?"

The two ANBU chuckled, "From what we've heard yes. Your usual guardians could not escort you to her office which is why we've been asked to."

Sakura put a hand over her heart and let out the breath she had been holding. "I see, alright, let's go then."

She wrapped her arms around herself and followed the two ANBU to her teacher's office. Upon arriving, they stood outside the door, "She wanted to speak with you alone."

She knocked on the door and waited for the loud 'Enter' to go in. She shut the doors behind her and stood in front of Tsunade's desk, "You wanted to speak with me Shishou?"

Tsunade stood up and walked around to the front of her desk, "I did. How are you doing?"

Sakura placed her arms over her plump belly, "Good I guess. I don't sleep well anymore."

Tsunade smiled sadly, "Is young Emiko restless?"

"She loves to keep me up all night." Sakura said letting out a chuckle after.

"Sakura, the reason I called you here was because I had to send three more people to help with the removal of Kabuto. They requested more backup."

"So you're sending me to go as well?"

"Heavens no. I've sent Hinata, Kiba and Itachi."

The idea that her own teacher wouldn't send her on this mission hurt. Tsunade could see the pain in her student's eyes, "Sakura, if I could send you, I would. But I will not put you in danger when you're so far along in your pregnancy. I need you here. Your ordered bed rest is over with, so you may work at the hospital if you desire."

"Thank you Shishou, but what about Suigetsu and Karin?"

"I have them under lockdown right now. You're free to move around the village. Keep in mind I still have one or two ANBU watching over you."

Well, it was better then being under constant watch. Sakura smiled, "I appreciate that Tsunade-sama. Is there anything else?"

Tsunade handed Sakura a note, "Another update. This was addressed to you personally." Sakura took the note and smiled seeing Sasuke's elegant handwriting. She flipped open the paper and grinned. "A letter from Sasuke."

_Sakura, _

_I hope this letter finds you well and that you're holding up better then I am. It's been unbearable without you. I hope Emiko isn't causing you too much trouble. I hate being away from you, especially while you're pregnant. _

_On a brighter note, we may be heading home sooner then we thought. I've gotten word that the backup we asked for is on their way, so we may be able to take out Kabuto faster. _

_I miss you very much. Stay strong for me okay? I'll do the same for you. Tell Emiko I love her and that Daddy will see her soon. I love you Sakura, always._

_Sasuke_

Tsunade smiled and went back to her desk. "If you want to reply, just bring the note to me and I'll send it to them alright? Come here tomorrow if you want something to do."

"Hai Tsunade-sama! Thank you!"

Sakura turned and was about to leave from the office when the two ANBU escorting her threw the door open, "Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade looked up, "What is it?"

"The village's barrier is down. Multiple barrier corps shinobi have been taken out."

Sakura's eyes widened and she turned back to Tsunade. Tsunade looked hard at the ANBU, "Who's on the scene right now?"

"Multiple ANBU teams, and according to them, other parts of the village are under attack."

They hadn't had something like this happen since Pain attacked. Who was that powerful to take down the entire barrier? "Who's the perpetrator?"

"A man in black cloak and glasses has been spotted."

Sakura wrapped her arms around her stomach. She knew who it was. Kabuto was in the village, here for her. She shook involuntarily. If he was here, then who was fighting with Sasuke right now? Did they know he was here? "Tsunade-sama, what do we do?"

Tsunade wondered that herself. 15 of her shinobi were gone right now. Kabuto was destroying half the village. "Sound the alarm, and evacuate the civilians. Call back the removal team."

"Hai Tsunade-sama!"

The two ANBU left the office with the intention of sending some teammates to protect the Hokage. Sakura stared at the wall. No one could protect her now. Everyone was away and couldn't protect the village. The villagers! She had to get to the hospital. "Tsunade-sama, I'm going to the hospital."

"You can't Sakura. Not now."

"But the villagers! A medic is needed!"

"Shizune is there, she will take care of it. I want you in my sight."

"But Tsunade-sama…"

Tsunade put her hands on Sakura's shoulders, "Sakura, he is after you. What good would it do if he kidnaps you and destroys our entire village? I can't have you wandering off on your own. Do you know how worried Sasuke would be?"

She did know. But she didn't want to put her teacher at risk either. "Maybe I should just run. I don't want anyone to risk their lives here for me."

"Sakura…"

"Tsunade-shishou, he's already destroyed parts of the village! He's killed so many of our barrier corps! If Sasuke were in my position, he would run to lure him from the village."

"But you aren't Sasuke, and you're pregnant."

Sakura dropped to her knees, "I can't sit around and be weak! That's not who I am anymore!"

Tsunade kneeled down and hugged the girl she thought of as a daughter. "I know you aren't. Just please, for everyone, do not do something to hurt yourself."

Sakura hugged Tsunade, nodding her head. "I won't."

Tsunade pulled her up and out the door, to the roof of Hokage tower. The women looked over the village. It was chaos. Smoke lifted from various parts of the village, while people scattered to run from sound shinobi. Leaf ANBU were everywhere, while other various Jounin and Chunin ninja were fighting off the enemy and getting people to safety.

Sakura held back tears, "This is the beginning of the end isn't it?"

Making a few hand signs, Tsunade shook her head. "I hope not."

WITH THE REMOVAL TEAM:

Sasuke knew something was wrong the moment they stepped onto the compound a few nights ago. It had been eerily quiet compared to all the movement earlier in the month. It was morning now, and not one sound shinobi had been seen. Either they had done well in masking their chakra, or they were gone.

He refused to be for any longer. Sakura would give birth in two months, and that was something he would kill to be there for. Naruto and Sai were on his right, also noticing that something was wrong. "You sense it too Teme?"

"It's too quiet."

Itachi stood to his brother's other side, using his sharingan to look over the compound. "I do not sense Kabuto. He's no longer here."

Neji gripped a tree, frustrated. "He was just here a week ago. How could he slip under our senses?"

"More importantly, where would he go?" Ino asked.

A hawk from the sky swooped down over the group and let a note drop from its claws. Kakashi opened the note and stopped breathing. "The village is under attack."

Naruto and Sai looked at each other. "Does it say by who?"

"Kabuto."

Before Kakashi could say another word, Sasuke was on his feet and preparing to run. One word was on his lips as he leapt away from the group, "Sakura."

The team scattered, running after the Uchiha who was trying to calm the murderous thoughts in his mind. _'I'll rip out the snakes eyes if he lays one fucking finger on her. She better be safe. If she's not there when I get back, I will go on a fucking rampage.' _

It took the team half time to get back to Fire Country's border. No one was using chakra, or even talking. The important matter was to get back to their village and protect it. They did not need another repeat of Pain.

The sight the team was granted when they reached Konoha made them speechless. People screaming, hundreds of sound shinobi laughing and setting fire to the buildings. Sasuke could see snakes all over the place. So Kabuto was here. He whipped out his sword and imbedded it in the first enemy he saw. He plucked the ninja from the ground and held him in the air, "Where's your leader?"

The sound remained quiet. Sasuke threw him to the ground, "When I find the fucking snake, he's mine."

Naruto peered up at Hokage tower, "Looks like Tsunade-baa-san has summoned Katsuya. Most of the civilians must be evacuated then."

Kakashi nodded, "Then we must provide some assistance down here."

TenTen whipped out her scroll of weapons, "Finally! I've been itching for some damn action!" Neji only smirked at his wife and activated his Byakugan. "Let's get to work then!"

Sakura remained on top of Hokage tower with Tsunade, feeding some of her chakra to Katsuya. Thankfully, not too many people were hurt, and most had made it to the evacuation shelter. It was now just shinobi who needed the healing. Tsunade's eyes snapped open when she sensed Kakashi in the village. "They made it."

Sakura only grimaced. It was wonderful that they were back, but now they had to throw themselves into the middle of the fray. Tsunade looked to Sakura. "Can you handle everything up here?"

Sakura nodded. Tsunade took one ANBU with her as she leapt from the tower and down to the streets to search for any remaining survivors. Sakura kept channeling her Chakra, careful to keep herself from passing out. One other ANBU was up here with her, moving his head from side to side on the lookout. "Are you okay Sakura-san?"

Sakura bowed her head and let out a breath, "Yes."

Naruto and Sasuke fought back to back, using the rasengan and the Chidori Katana to take out any shinobi coming their way. They were steadily making their way to hokage tower where a beam of chakra was high in the sky. If it wasn't Tsunade up there, then it was definitely Sakura, doing anything she could to help. Most of the rookie 12 had spread out and threw themselves into fighting.

It was exhilarating to see Neji and Hinata team up again along with Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji perform their famous Ino-Shika-Chouji combination. TenTen was having fun with her mass amount of weapons. She was taking on multiple opponents at the same time using her Kusari-Gama. Lee had found Guy and started to fight for the youthfulness of the village. Yamato and Sai were helping any stray civilians run from the mass amount of killing.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke looked over at Itachi who had a kunai in his hand and his sharingan activated, spinning widely, "Go find Sakura!"

Kakashi had found Tsunade and was providing back up for her when she was attacked by sound-nin. Naruto punched another sound and then looked at Sasuke, "Let's go now."

He nodded and turned only to come face to face with a huge sword. He rolled from his spot, barely just missing the blade. He looked up at Suigetsu, "Well well, long time no see Sasuke!"

"Suigetsu."

Karin was at his side in a flash, "Ah Sasuke-kun! You're hurt! Let me-"

The redhead flew into a building, groaning in pain. Naruto helped Sasuke from his spot, "Let me handle them." Sasuke nodded and leapt away from Naruto who had summoned three clones in Sage mode. He leapt from building to building, getting close to Hokage tower. He could see the chakra beam getting brighter and smaller. _'Shit…if I don't get there soon she's going to pass out.' _

Sasuke was unaware of who was following him and the moment he slipped into his thoughts he was shoved from his spot and off to the side of the roof. He landed roughly on the cement, panting. He looked up to see Kenta crouching a few feet away from him. Sasuke frowned and spared a look to the hokage tower. Kenta stood up, "What's the matter Uchiha? Got a lot on your mind?

Sasuke stood holding Kusanagi at his side. "Hn, why should I answer to the likes of you?"

Kenta only smirked, "I guess you don't have to answer to me, but you could answer to the dozens of shinobi around you."

With blood red eyes, he looked around to see about 40 other shinobi around him. Kenta snapped his fingers, "Bring him to me bloody boys."

He wasted no time in taking out the enemies in front of him, "Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

Sakura was panting as she held her position. She was using so much chakra, and she was defenseless. The ANBU guarding her had fought off 5 enemy ninja already. "Sakura-san! Are you okay?"

"I'm okay!"

"Good! I-"

Sakura's eyes widened when the ANBU's voice cut off. She froze feeling the chakra behind her. The figure walked to her slowly, "Sakura…so good to see you again."

She finally let go of the spell and collapsed to the ground, using her hands to support her as she violently coughed up blood. She turned her head around and saw Kabuto hovering above her. She weakly pushed herself up and stood. _'I don't have much chakra left. I'm screwed if I have to fight.' _

"Kabuto."

Kabuto smirked and removed his hood. He ran his eyes over her body, stopping to stare at her rounded stomach. "How's my prize doing?"

She instinctively covered her stomach. "My daughter is doing just fine thank you."

"Come now, why so hostile?"

Inner Sakura was raging for her to do something. Sakura would have agreed if she had any chakra left. She could take some from the baby, but didn't want to risk that. Sakura only glared at Kabuto, her body in a stance that indicated she was ready for a fight. Kabuto wanted to laugh. He had waited for this moment specifically. He knew she was weak, and this time, no would stand in his way to get what he wanted.

He walked around her, "I do not wish to fight you Sakura, but if it's a fight you want…"

Sakura lunged for Kabuto, managing to land a chakra infused punch to his ribs. He scuffed back a bit, but stayed upright, "Come on, don't hold back on me." He leapt forward and pulled her to him, twisting her arm around behind her. He shoved her to her knees and made her look out at the village, "Come quietly, or it's gone."

Sasuke couldn't feel his body when he saw that beam of chakra disappear. He was beaten and bruised, scratches and blood covering every inch of his clothes. He had half his chakra left as he continued to fight off sound shinobi. "SAKURA! HANG ON!"

Sakura looked towards where Sasuke was fighting. Pain shot up her arm as Kabuto twisted it more. "SASUKE!"

Kabuto gripped her arm tighter, making her cry out in pain. "Come with me, and I'll call everyone off. I'll leave your pathetic village alone." She remained silent. Kabuto tsked and looked to where Kenta was standing. "We're going to have to do this the hard way."

Kenta nodded and leapt to where Sasuke had finished off another shinobi. Sasuke was growing very tired, and had blood dripping from wounds. He couldn't afford to lose. Losing meant Sakura getting taken from him. He swung his sword around, letting it decapitate another sound. He dropped to his knees for a moment, catching his breath. It was the wrong move on his part, when a kunai caught in his side. He screamed out in pain and fell to the cement. Kenta walked to him and hoisted the beaten Uchiha over his shoulder. The sound shinobi carried him to Kabuto, dropping him on the roof of the hokage tower. He dragged him to his knees and held a kunai to his throat. Kabuto made Sakura look at her husband, "Now will you be a good girl and come?"

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke looked up to see Sakura in pain. He felt the cool metal of a kunai at his throat. He shook his head at her, "Don't go Sakura."

Kabuto twisted her arm harder. Sakura yelped, and let tears run from her eyes. Sasuke watching in fury; "Let her go."

Kabuto leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Do I have to rid the world of Sasuke Uchiha forever for you to come?" Sakura refused to answer and looked down at the ground. Kabuto looked to Kenta, "Kill him, I care not what you do."

Sakura's eyes went wide when she heard Sasuke yell and then scuffle with Kenta. She looked up to see his Mangekyou Sharingan activated. He was standing over Kenta, summoning Susanoo. He turned to Kabuto, "Let her go. Now."

Kabuto released his hold on Sakura and pushed his glasses up. "Are you sure you even have enough chakra to accomplish this technique?"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and walked forward towards Kabuto, standing protectively in front of his wife. "Enough to kill you once and for all."

"Somehow I doubt that."

Sakura could barely keep her eyes open to watch Sasuke fight Kabuto. She remembered seeing blood splattered on the ground and lots of groaning, but the rest was pretty foggy. She had used too much chakra. She felt her body being picked up. Another ally?

"It's been too long Sakura."

Not the voice she wanted to hear. She opened her hazy eyes to see Kenta pointing a kunai at her throat. One wrong move and she was dead. But of course without her, Kabuto's prize would be gone. Emiko could not survive without her womb yet. "Kenta."

"Weak my love?"

Okay, so she couldn't really help her hormones when she punched him in the cheek for the comment. He fell backwards just as Sakura broke free from his hold. She looked up at see Kabuto in his sage mode knock Sasuke to the ground. Sasuke was sweating, his own chakra supplies minimal. Where the hell was Naruto or Kakashi? Kabuto pulled the Uchiha up by his hair and made him face Sakura. "Say goodbye to your beloved husband Sakura."

Sasuke shut his eyes. He wouldn't allow the last moment of his life be in tears. He would give Sakura a better picture then that. One where he died protecting her. Just as he felt another kunai press against his neck Sakura screamed, "NO! NO! Don't hurt him! I'll go! Call everyone off! Just let him live!"

What the fuck was she doing? He opened his eyes and saw Kenta hovering above his crying wife. Kabuto smirked, "You aren't lying now are you cherry blossom?"

Sakura let the tears blind her vision. She'd rather die then see Sasuke get his life taken away. He was a survivor, an avenger. He was handsome enough to find another wife. One who wouldn't be so weak. She let her face drop from sight as she continued to plead. "Just let him live."

Kabuto released his grip on Sasuke, allowing the Uchiha to fall onto his hands. Kenta picked Sakura up and looked at Kabuto, "Shall we go?"

Sasuke tried to stand. She was not going to sacrifice herself for him. Didn't she know that he couldn't live without her? "Sakura. Don't do this." The two enemy-nin started for the roof of Hokage tower. Sakura felt peace as she looked at her husband. She protected him, kept him from throwing his life away. Her voice was barely above a whisper now. "I love you Sasuke-kun."

'_Dammit, move body. Get to Sakura!' _He pushed himself up and lunged for his wife, narrowly missing Kenta. He landed against the side and put his arm out reaching for the fading figures. "SAKURA!"

'_I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry Sasuke-kun.' _

"Time to go to sleep cherry blossom."

She felt a sharp blow to the side of her neck and her eyes instantly shut. _'Sleep. The final place I can be with Sasuke-kun.' _

Sasuke watched as the sound shinobi in the village fled from their opponents. His teammates were confused before they looked up at Hokage tower. Sasuke collapsed against the roof and slammed his fist onto the cement. "DAMMIT! GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! SAKURA!"

Tears collected in his eyes as he continually punched his hand into the roof. Blood collected at his knuckles, but he could barely feel the pain. He couldn't feel the pain from any of his wounds either. All he could feel was the breaking of his heart when Sakura pleaded for his life. Why didn't she let him die for her? She knew he would go to any cost to protect their family. His body fell to the ground and he cried, wallowing in his guilt for losing her. Itachi and Naruto were the ones to find him, lying on the ground in blood, sweat and tears. Naruto kneeled next to his friend, "Teme?"

"Sakura…"

Itachi picked his brother up and hoisted him on his shoulder. The hospital is where he needed to be. The two shinobi transferred Sasuke to the hospital where Shizune bandaged him up and gave him a blood transfusion. Sasuke looked out the window later that night, trying to keep himself from crying. Naruto sat next to his bed, head in his hands. He blamed himself for not getting to his team's side fast enough. Karin had been easy to put down, but Suigetsu had given him some trouble. "Teme, I'm sorry."

"No need Naruto."

"Sasuke…don't blame yourself."

He turned to Naruto and played with his wedding ring. "I shouldn't have gone on the mission in the first place. If I had been here, I would have been able to take her and run."

"I should've fought with you. You were at an unfair advantage Sasuke. Sakura had no chakra, and you had no chakra."

"I don't get why she sacrificed herself."

"Are you joking me? After all this time, you still don't understand that?"

Sasuke looked at a trembling Naruto. "Sakura had gone for years without you and do you know how it affected her? For the first 3 years you were gone, I couldn't even get her to come out of her apartment! She got better and trained, but she was never fully the same."

Sasuke felt his chest tighten as he listened to Naruto talk. "Sakura became strong, because she wanted to bring you home. We both wanted you home. When you finally did come home, she was brighter, happier. What makes you think she wanted to go through any of that again? If you died, there would be no way to console her. No promises to bring you back. She would rather die then live without you! She wouldn't want to raise Emiko-chan without you Sasuke!"

"Naruto…"

"I bet she thought that you would have a better time moving on then she would."

"She's stupid for thinking that. The girl knows what she means to me. I just wanted to protect her." He looked up at Naruto, "She's my life. I would never move on from her."

"Which is precisely why we need to get her back."

Sasuke grunted in agreement. He'd heal fast and he'd hunt the bastard down. He didn't have long. Sakura would go into labor in a 2 months time. "We're going to need help."

"And help you will receive."

The two men looked up at Tsunade. She was leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed. "Tsunade-sama? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that whatever plan you have concocted, I am going with. Things are personal now."

"But Tsunade-baa-san! You can't come!"

"Hush Naruto. No one attacks my village and leaves without proper punishment. Kabuto has sealed his fate."

**REVIEW!**


	13. Maze of Emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Okay! So I want to explain a few things for this story. **

**1. It is after the 4th Ninja war. Seeing as how we don't really know how things ended yet, I'm going off on my own imagination. This means that yes, Sasuke was a missing nin during the war as was Itachi, but they both helped Konoha and the other nations win. Kabuto and Madera (tobi) escaped unscathed. **

**2. Akatsuki is still going, but without Pain, Konan, and Itachi. Which means the other members are either still alive, or they've stayed alive with the Edo Tensei. **

** genetic problem in the Uchiha family that is mentioned in this chapter is purely my own imagination. **

**4. Kabuto does have his Sage mode in this story. **

**5. Itachi and Sasuke have made peace with one another and are slowly rebuilding their relationship. **

**6. In this story, Itachi never died, and was never brought back with the Edo Tensei. He left Akatsuki to help his younger brother. I'm deviating from the original plot and making up my own conclusion. Sasuke however, did kill Orochimaru and never joined Akatsuki. **

**Okay! I think I covered everything! I just wanted to clear up a few things in case anyone is confused! I love how everyone liked the last chapter. Here's chapter 13! I've got a ton of homework so I won't be able to write up chapter 14 until Wednesday at the earliest. This chapter reveals a few things, and is kind of sad at the end, but I hope it will keep everyone on edge until the next chapter! If you want something to listen to when Sakura is running through the halls and having her dreams listen to: (Hello-Evanescence). Review! **

A WEEK LATER:

Sasuke could slowly feel his sanity slipping away. He had been let out of the hospital 3 days ago and today was finally the retrieval mission meeting. Thankfully Tsunade had left him in the loop and he was fully aware of what was going on. He was in his home now, lying on the bed he shared with Sakura. The pillows and sheets still smelled of her vanilla and strawberry scent. He hugged her pillow, sighing.

For one who wasn't much for praying, he had been doing a lot of that this past week. He ran that last fight through his mind over and over, yelling at himself for things he could've done differently. He knew deep down that the moment he pushed Kenta away from him, he should have grabbed Sakura and ran. Being amongst other allies would have been better then fighting alone with no chakra.

He could only wonder how Sakura was doing right now. Was she back in a cell? Was Kenta touching her? Was Kabuto torturing her? This situation had gotten way out of control and it was time to end it. He heard the door open and shut downstairs below him, but he made no move to go and greet his visitor. He knew who it was and honestly saw no point.

Kakashi stood at the door and looked at the Uchiha sadly. He was surprised to see the Uchiha so depressed. Usually he would be up and planning. "You ready for the meeting?"

Sasuke sat up and set her pillow in his lap, "Hn, yes."

Kakashi strode towards him, until he stood in front of the Uchiha. He looked down at her former student, "Wanna talk? You've been avoiding everyone."

Sasuke knew he could avoid hiding his emotions and guilt with everyone else. Naruto left him alone, mentally knowing what he was struggling with. Naruto understood that Sasuke was just sad and mad; he didn't need to have the Uchiha vent to him. Yamato and Sai knew better then to bug him. He wasn't at that level with his brother yet and Tsunade left him alone. Besides Sakura, Kakashi was the only one he felt somewhat comfortable confiding in. He let his head drop into his hands and let the words tumble out, "I go over that fight in my head so many times, screaming at myself to do something different. I come up with at least 5 other scenarios that would have caused it to be different."

"Would they now? What should you have done differently?"

"Kakashi, the moment I pulled out my sharingan, I should've grabbed her and ran. I should have been keeping her among allies so that she would be safe. I was stupid and blind to think that with absolutely no chakra that I could win."

"You weren't stupid Sasuke…you were just worried and protective. It's normal."

"But it's not normal for her to plead for my life, begging Kabuto not to kill me."

"Did it wound your pride that much?"

"Screw my pride. Her begging and pleading for me not to die was telling me that she saw no other way to survive when there were other scenarios she could've taken. It's almost like she gave up on herself, when I know she's stronger then that."

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "You've really grown up Sasuke. However, I don't think Sakura's given up quite just yet."

Sasuke smirked at this, "She's an Uchiha Kakashi. I'd be disappointed if she gave in so easily." Kakashi pointed behind him towards the door. "Come on, we got a rescue plan to make. Let's go get our Pinkette back."

The two sharingan users nodded at one another before leaving the Uchiha compound for the Hokage tower. Upon arrival, they made their way to a conference room. They were the last two to arrive apparently, with the entire rookie 12 present, along with Tsunade, Guy, Itachi, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari. Tsunade grinned when the two walked in, "About time you two got here. Now we can start."

Once the two took their seats, Tsunade rolled out a scroll. "This mission will be difficult, I warn you all now. We have very minimal time to accomplish it."

Confused, Naruto looked to Tsunade, "What do you mean Baa-san? I thought we had at least two months."

"Not exactly Naruto." She looked at Sasuke, "How far along is she?"

"Almost 7 months…"

"Due to being so far in her pregnancy, early labor as well as normal labor is plausible."

Kakashi cocked his head to the side as he thought about the words, "But Tsunade-sama, what would cause Sakura to go into early labor? She's healthy, and has been careful of her stomach."

Tsunade rubbed her forehead, "It's not physical…from what I've been told, it's genetic."

The younger Uchiha was confused, "Come again?"

Tsunade looked to Itachi. He stared at his brother from across the table. "It actually runs in the clan. Most Uchiha children are born a month or two early. Some survive and some do not."

"You're telling me that there's a chance Emiko wouldn't survive the birth?"

"If she doesn't have proper medical attention, yes. You were born early little brother." He took in Sasuke's surprised face and continued, "The good thing is that Emiko had good genes with being a Uchiha and having Sakura's excellent chakra control. Not to mention that Sakura is a medic-nin, she knows what to do in a case of emergency."

Tsunade cut in, "This whole situation is a double edged sword. Let's say Sakura does go into labor early…" She treaded lightly here, " and worst case scenario is that Emiko doesn't survive, Kabuto then loses his chance to obtain her eyes."

Ino leaned her head onto Shikamaru's shoulder, "But he'd kill forehead on the spot then."

Sasuke shook his head, "Not if he still wants the sharingan."

Sai continued, finishing everyone's thoughts. "He'd use Sakura to lure Sasuke to him and take his eyes."

Sasuke chewed over the information in his mind. If he wanted his daughter and wife to survive, they needed to go soon. He looked up, "So what's the plan?"

Tsunade looked to Gaara who nodded, "He's been spotted outside Sunagakure a few days back. I suspect he's got another compound in the mountains outside the village." He then looked at Sasuke, "Sakura saved my brother's life, and that debt I would like to repay. As your ally, we will help to retrieve her and give her the medical attention she needs. We will also provide protection while she recovers."

Sasuke sighed with some relief, "Arigato."

Tsunade looked back at her scroll, "I'm going with you all on this mission. Shikaku will look after-" Shizune opened the door and looked solemnly at Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama?"

Everyone looked at Shizune. Tsunade nodded her head, "Yes Shizune? Is something wrong?" She nodded and opened the door further. The two village elders stood behind her, scowls on their faces. Koharu Utatane shoved Shizune aside and glared at Tsunade, "We've had enough of your rash decisions Tsunade. Don't you even think about going after the girl."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the old woman. "Excuse me?"

Her companion, Homura Mitokado stepped beside her "We understand the results of the Uchiha heir surviving are minimal. Do not fall into Kabuto's plot so easily. If you go after her, you're giving him an excuse to obtain the sharingan."

With no Sakura here, no one could really help keep the younger Uchiha's temper from flaring. Sasuke stood up, "Are you asking me to abandon my wife just so you can sleep easy at night?"

The woman glared at Sasuke who only glared at her right back. He was not afraid of her. "Are you one to talk Uchiha? You once abandoned our village. We would be able to sleep easy at night if you weren't here!"

Tsunade stood up, "This has nothing to do with who abandoned who. This has to deal with retrieving a medic-nin that is crucial to Konoha."

Koharu raised an eyebrow, "There are plenty of shinobi chomping at the bit to be your apprentice. The Haruno-"

Itachi was irritated. Why were they treating his sister with absolutely no respect? "She is an Uchiha, you will do best to remember that." Itachi said playing with a kunai. He smirked to see he had startled the elders. The old woman glared at Itachi, "The girl has made a sacrifice for Konoha, leave it at that. Let her have some dignity that she did a great deed for our village. We forbid this mission."

Sasuke hated no one more then these elders. They were the ones who ordered the massacre of his clan. Now they were going so far as to forbid him to find his wife? That didn't sit well with him. "I will not allow my wife to die by Kabuto's hands."

It was the older man who spoke up this time, "You could easily find another wife. Since you seem to be attracted to medic-nin, date Tsunade-sama's next apprentice." Homura found himself in the air as soon as the words left his mouth. Sasuke held the elder in a death-grip. "I will do no such thing. Do not attempt to disgrace my clan anymore."

"Unhand me!"

Since he had returned to Konoha, his cold demeanor had somewhat dissipated. Around these two, it was back in full force. Sasuke only gripped tighter and stared at the man with cold black eyes. "You are in no position to forbid me to find my wife. She is important to Konoha and is one of the best medical ninja you have. Not only are you shaming yourselves, you're shaming Konoha by forbidding us to find her and bring an end to Kabuto. You. Disgust. Me." Sasuke dropped him to the ground and looked at Tsunade, "If I have to, I will go alone to find her.

"No need for that Sasuke. I think they understand your point."

Koharu pulled her companion up and stared at the occupants of the room. So many good shinobi were willing to sacrifice themselves for this one girl? They truly didn't see the point. If it prevented another war, so be it. "We should not allow you to make a decision like this again. After the last mistake…"

The Hokage pointed at Naruto, "Mistake? You call Naruto a mistake for saving everyone in this village and killing the leader of Akatsuki? You call him a mistake for helping to end a war? You call him a mistake for being one of the best ninja in this village? No one is a mistake in this generation! I will not abandon my student like that, no matter how much you think it's a mistake."

"Then how did the Haruno girl get taken so easily? Wasn't it true the Uchiha almost died because of it?"

The raven haired Uchiha wanted to cut the mouth off the old woman. Kakashi gripped his shoulder, keeping him from doing anything rash. Sasuke gripped his katana, "Sakura saved my life. Give her the damn respect she deserves as an Uchiha." Tsunade stood next to Sasuke, "I give the missions, not you. For the team in this room, they are retrieving Sakura Uchiha and bringing Kabuto's head back to this village."

The two watched the elders leave in fury, continually protesting how bad the decision was. Tsunade turned back to the other occupants in the room. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. Shikaku will watch over the village and I will accompany you to Suna to help Sakura in case of early labor."

She stood over her scroll, "The teams will be split up as your normal teams. Team Kakashi, Team Guy, Shikamaru will lead Team Asuma, and Yamato will lead Team Kurenai. I will have an ANBU team with me. Itachi will be with another ANBU team. Any questions?"

Shikamaru leaned back lazily in his seat. "What's the plan? I'm assuming we're not going in blindly right?"

"Of course. Four teams will be diversion and offense. Whatever back up we have from Suna will be on our offense. Two teams will slip in and split up to find Sakura and get her out. Transport her directly to Suna if you find her."

"How many sound do they have Tsunade-sama?"

"I'm not sure. Gaara-san?"

"From the reports given to me, enough. You have many sand-nin backing you up, and if you need more, do not hesitate to ask."

Naruto jumped up, "We're really going to go save Sakura and Emiko-chan?"

"Of course Naruto. Let's get to packing people! We leave in a couple of hours!" Sasuke smiled and nodded at Tsunade, "Arigato Tsunade-sama. I can't thank you enough for this."

Tsunade smiled and punched his shoulder, "Hey, I want her back just as much as you. I also can't wait to knock out Kabuto's teeth."

"Get in line." Sasuke said.

Itachi appeared next to his brother, "Shall we go get our stuff? Sakura would probably like some new clothes as well when we retrieve her."

Sasuke nodded, "Yes, that would be a good idea."

WITH SAKURA LATER THAT NIGHT:

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

Kenta stood above her smirking. The girl had gone from defiant and strong to weak and scared. Her mood swings were hilarious to watch, especially when he was trying to touch her.

"What's wrong cherry blossom? Lost your spirit?"

Sakura had lost none of her spirit when she was awake and in the room with another sound shinobi. When she was alone however, she cried and threw tantrums. After months of being watched and never left alone, the isolation was beginning to drive her mad. She wanted out of this hellhole.

She put her hands on her head, "Just leave me the fuck alone."

Kenta kneeled down next to her and put his hands on her stomach. She cringed at his touch, instantly wanting to throw up. "You have a beautiful glow Sakura. Maybe I'll get to see you this way again with my child instead."

She looked up and spit in his face, "Go to hell asshole."

He shut his eyes and wiped the spit from his cheek, whipping it to the ground. He backhanded her across the cheek. Her head barely moved and she glared at him. They glared each other down before he smirked, "Feisty. I happen to like that in a woman."

She frowned, "Get any perverted thoughts out of your mind. I don't want any of your filth near me."

"Too bad." He said leaning forward towards her face. Her eyes widened as he near her lips. She put her hand up and punched him in the cheek as hard as she could. She would've punched harder if not for the shackles around her wrists and ankles. He rubbed his cheek and stood up, "Fine bitch. I'll come back when you're more willing."

That would be when hell froze over. "AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN YOU BASTARD!"

She listened to him walk down the hallway to a door that he opened and slammed behind him. She pulled at her restraints, trying to tear it from the wall. She was pissed and hormonal, wanting something to take out her anger and frustration on. "GOD DAMMIT!"

Emiko kicked in her stomach, reacting to her mother's anger. Sakura knew her little girl would be just as moody and angry as she was. She punched the wall, until her knuckles were bruised and bloody. It was her luck that they stuck her in a cell with reinforced steel. She slumped against the wall, letting tears run from her cheeks.

Sakura knew she was exhausted, but she refused to sleep. Sleep only brought her nightmares of having Emiko killed in front of her eyes, or having Kenta rape her. They didn't compare to the nightmares where if she hadn't intervened, Kabuto would've killed Sasuke. She hated waking up screaming, thinking that Sasuke would come and calm her. It let her down to see herself in a cell with no one to talk to.

The Pinkette brought a hand up to her eyes and wiped away the tears blinding her vision. She felt dirty and gross. Her hair was tangled, and dirt was smudged all over her arms and face. She didn't want Emiko to come into the world like this. She refused to start a family like this. She looked up when a sound ninja came to her cell and opened the door. He unshackled her, and pulled her from his cell. "Where are you taking me?"

He didn't reply, and kept a firm grip around her arm. He led her though a series of hallways, the maze making her absolutely dizzy. The lack of food and sleep was finally starting to kick in. The two stopped at a room and the sound-nin pushed her in. She looked behind her and the door slammed shut. She could feel 6 powerful chakra signatures in the room. As she turned around, her heart stopped. Deidera, Kakuzu, Madera, Sasori, Kisame and Kabuto all stood smirking at her.

"Konoha's cherry blossom." Madera looked to Kabuto, "I didn't think you'd actually kidnap her."

Kabuto chuckled and threw back his drink. "Wasn't easy I tell you," He smirked over at Sakura, "But she came with some convincing."

Sakura couldn't breathe. _'I'm in deep shit now.' _She stood straight when Madera circled her, barely breathing. "She's close. Does she know?"

"Know what?"

"Nothing cherry blossom." Madera looked up at Kabuto, "When shall we go? She could go into labor any time. You'll need my help for the eyes."

"Whenever it suits you Madera-san. My Edo-Tensei will keep Deidera, Sasori and Kakuzu here."

"Kisame, can you stay as well? I'm sure Itachi would be thrilled to see you." Kisame nodded. Madera chuckled from behind his mask, "Then shall we go?"

Sakura pushed herself up against the door. 6 powerful shinobi could overpower her in an instant. She was lucky that Kabuto had not sealed her chakra. Madera stepped closer to her and she flinched away. Madera chuckled, "Sweetheart, I won't hurt you."

He put two fingers out and reached to touch her forehead when she slapped his hand away. She turned to the door and pulled on the knob. "Let me out! LET ME OUT!"

In a rush, she let chakra flow to her arm and she thrust it open. She took off down the hallway, trying to remember which way she came. Her mind was dizzy and her feet ached. "Let me out of here! Help! Someone! ANYONE!"

Sakura ran through the maze, getting more and more confused on where she was. No windows, no doors, just endless twists and turns. Emiko started to kick furiously in her stomach. Sakura fell to her knees, using a wall for support. Her long pink hair fell over her shoulders and she cried out in pain. She had to get away, before Akatsuki used her against Konoha. She pulled herself furiously to her feet and struggled down the hall. She heard footsteps all around her, closing in on her.

Her vision blurred and she limped from side to side.

"Help…Sa…su…ke." She fell backwards, colliding hard with the floor. She shut her eyes and swam in the warmth that sleep brought. She saw Sasuke hovering above her, kissing her forehead, stroking her hair. She could feel his lips caress hers as he ran his nimble fingers down her neck, over her collarbone and across her chest. She could hear his voice whisper her name in her ear as he worked his magic with her body. "Sakura…"

She opened her mouth to talk but was met with no sound. She looked up at Sasuke's face, which was disappearing. She reached her hand out to him, trying to bring him back to her. No longer was Sasuke above her, but only total darkness. She felt herself falling through the air, but she could not find the will to scream. She welcomed it and shut her eyes. The kunoichi felt herself stop and her eyes snapped open. She was in the park that Sasuke had asked her to be his girlfriend. The park had many good memories.

Sakura looked around to see a little girl, maybe about 5 or 6 years old staring at her. She long raven hair with faint blue streaks that stretched down her small body, hitting the small of her back. Her bangs framed her heart shaped face. Her eyes were the darkest green she had ever seen. Her face was soft and had a natural pink blush as she stared at Sakura. Sakura stared back in confusion, "Who are you?"

"Silly, you know who I am."

Was this a dream? Was it a Genjutsu? The little girl walked forward, allowing Sakura to see her a little more closely. Her forehead wasn't large and she had a cute little button nose. She stopped in front of Sakura and touched her forehead with her tiny fingers, "Come back to us."

"What do you mean?"

"Come back to us. We miss you."

The little girl started to fade into darkness, just as black as her hair. Sakura put her arm out, reaching for the girl only to find more darkness. She screamed, as fears of Sasuke getting killed filled her mind.

Madera and Kabuto watched Sakura twitch on the ground, thrashing from time to time. She screamed and she cried in her sleep, whimpering for Sasuke. "I've placed a temporary Genjutsu on her mind. When we reach our destination, I'll be able to reach further into her mind and erase her memories. She won't remember The Uchiha or anything about Leaf when I'm done with her."

"What of the child?"

"The child will be unaffected. The genes are good, and it looks as if she would've developed the sharingan earlier then most clan members."

"Not surprising since she's the daughter of Sasuke Uchiha."

"Her chakra control even at this stage is amazing. I wonder what else she would've received from the Haruno clan. I hear they're excellent with Genjutsu's."

Kabuto merely shrugged, "The girl had no clue what she was getting into did she? I might just kill her for the hell of seeing Sasuke go insane for revenge again." Madera hoisted Sakura into his arms, "Summon your apprentice and have him carry her. We need to leave soon. Leaf and Sand ninja will be crawling over this place soon."

"Hai Madera-san."

Sakura could hear their voices. She struggled with her inner conflicts. Someone was coming for her! As soon as the thought entered her mind, she shoved it away. She didn't want anyone to come for her. She sacrificed herself for the purpose of keeping the village safe. She would kill herself before Kabuto and Madera got their hands on her daughter.

She silently wept knowing that her daughter would never know the world, never know the leaf. She would never know her father, uncles, aunts, grandmothers, or even her mother. Sakura wept knowing she wouldn't get to grow old with Sasuke or ever be in his arms again. She made this choice, solely to protect him, and there was no going back.

**REVIEW!**


	14. You Can't Give Up Yet

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Ugh, this chapter gave me so much trouble! And to be honest, I'm not too happy with it, but ehh. Now, I need everyone's opinions! I have three options for the end for this story. One would be without a sequel, and things end up with a happy ending. The second ending would be of course a major cliff hanger with a sequel that will complete the story. The third would be a good ending to this story with a sequel that brings back an old problem. I'm leaning either towards either 1 or 3, but I can't decide! I can't finish the story until I get everyone's opinion! So please review, leave your thoughts and ideas! Here's chapter 14 that I had to rewrite like 5 times because it never sounded the way I wanted! And now I'm rambling! Review!**

**ANN: Okay! I've redone chapter 14, but true, it was anti climatic, and I just truly thought it sucked. So hopefully this version is better! As for the ending of this story, everyone ruled out the 2nd option right away and leaned towards the 1st or 3rd. Review once again after you read this chapter which I made longer for you all and let me know what you think it should be! Thanks everyone!**

**ANNN: Third note….I'll make it short I promise. New story coming out soon. Dark, Romance, and Possesivness, and of course Sasu/Saku. I'll post the summary for it in the next chapter!**

'_Move Sakura. You need to move. You need to go home. You need to come back to me.'_

Her mind was hazy as she felt the wind rush past her. She opened her eyes to see Kenta carrying her. Kabuto was ahead of him, with two sound ninja's flanking him. Madera was in front of Kabuto, running silently. She looked at Kenta, and saw him deep in thought. Due to her being heavier, Kenta was slowing down. She saw this as a perfect time to devise an escape. She didn't recognize the forest around her, but knew she was far away from Suna now. She moved her hand subtly and concentrated chakra into her hand. She slammed it on his thigh, paralyzing him. Her hand went to his mouth and cut off his scream as he went down.

As soon as her feet touched the ground she was performing hand signs. She moved her hands to her face and whispered, "Shunshin no Jutsu."

When the Pinkette opened her eyes again, she was in a tiny village. She looked around to see the villagers staring at her weird before looking away. She immediately covered her chakra. She fingered her pink hair and straightened her hitai-ate. Sakura looked around for an inn, or somewhere she could get directions. She was lucky to find a small inn where it was warm. The innkeeper happened to be an elderly woman who gasped as soon as Sakura entered. She ran over to Sakura and pulled her in, "Dear! What are you doing out in the cold?"

Sakura smiled slightly, "I'm sorry maam, but where am I?"

She stroked Sakura's hair, "My dear do you have amnesia? Do know who you are or what village you come from?" Sakura just nodded her head, "My name is Sakura Uchiha and I'm from Konoha."

"Uch-Uchiha?"

Sakura nodded. What was wrong with being an Uchiha? The woman looked down at Sakura's stomach and shook her head. She left Sakura standing in front of the small desk. She appeared a few minutes later with a bag and a room key. "Here dear, take a room for the night to get cleaned up. These clothes should fit you. There's a bag of money in there as well. Leave as soon as dawn hits."

Sakura blinked at the woman. She ducked her head and took the bag. "Arigato." She showed Sakura to her room and bid her goodnight. Sakura tapped on her shoulder before she left, "Could you just tell me where I am?"

"You're in Tani dear."

So she was in River country? Did they have good relations with Konoha? Why the hell didn't she pay more attention to Tsunade's foreign relations? She looked around the tiny room. It had a small window, with a small bed and night table. A small bathroom connected to the wall. She tossed the bag onto the bed and opened it. There were some black spandex shorts, and a long blue cheongsam with long slits on each side. It was big enough to fit her swollen stomach without hindering her movement. She grinned when she saw a pair of boots in there as well. A long black cloak completed the outfit, effectively hiding her unnatural pink hair. True to elderly woman's word, there was a small sack of money and to her surprise 5 kunai in a pouch.

She would thank the woman in the morning. She showered, rubbing the dirt from her body. It felt so nice to wash her hair. She stood in front of the mirror, drying her hair off, and healing her injuries.

When she dressed in the clothes the woman gave her, she sat on the bed and thought. She truly wondered if anyone wanted to rescue her. She wasn't surprised if they didn't. She did hand herself over to the enemy pretty easily. But she did it to save the village. She groaned and let her head drop into her hands. The elders probably thought she was a traitor now. She fell backwards and sighed, "Just what I need…to have my name in the bingo book." She placed her hands on her face, "My life can't get any worse right now."

In all honesty, it could and probably would. She had Akatsuki and Kabuto after her. Leaf, Sound and even Sand ninjas were looking for her. The elders probably declared her a traitor to Konoha and she would never see any of her loved ones again. She missed Sasuke so much. The Pinkette hugged her stomach, "What am I going to do about you?"

If she was declared missing, there was no way she'd be let back into the hidden leaf. The elders had made that clear after Itachi came back. She had no family and nowhere to take her newborn daughter. Emiko kicked her stomach hard, making Sakura wince in pain. "Take it easy on me kid, I'm only human."

As if she could hear her, she kicked, but lighter. Sakura rubbed her stomach, tears bubbling at her eyes. Why did giving up seem so tempting at the moment? She could just go to a different country and raise her daughter there. It'd hurt Sasuke, but she was doing it to keep him and the village safe. She winced at how pissed off Sasuke would be if he heard her thinking like this. "So what do I do from here? I can't run, I can't stay and I'm virtually defenseless! Dammit!" Sakura took a few deep breaths and knew she needed to get some rest. She would need it considering she would be traveling soon. She masked her and Emiko's chakra signatures and laid down, kunai in hand. She had everything on, ready to go in case she needed to make an escape.

She thought about Sasuke, and wondered if he was in pain. Did he miss her? Was he mad at her for begging for his life? Would he simply just forget her and their daughter? What of her team? Her friends? Her teacher? Would they all just leave her? She shut her eyes and forced herself to sleep, even if be for a short while.

_Sakura opened her eyes to see Konoha in front of her. The sky was blue, with tiny little wisps of white clouds. She got a closer look at her surroundings and noticed she was at her old home. The Haruno home. Her chest tightened as her feet carried her forward towards the open door. She saw her mother in the kitchen, baking what smelled to be cookies. Sakura heard her father in the living room, grumbling about the television. It had been so long since she'd seen her parents happy and alive._

_Her mother turned towards her, "Sakura?"_

_Sakura opened her mouth to speak before her mother turned away, "You can't be here yet. You still have something to do."_

_Sakura looked around confused as the picture melted in front of her. When it reappeared, she was at Ichiraku's surrounded by her girlfriends. The three were deep into conversation before they turned to Sakura with confused expressions. "Forehead? Why are you here?"_

"_Ino?" Sakura turned to look at TenTen who was smiling sadly, "It's not time yet Sakura-chan." Sakura reached down to touch her stomach to find it flat. She looked back up at TenTen,_ _"What do you mean TenTen?" The Hyuuga Heiress pulled Sakura from her seat and onto the street. She pushed her down the road, forcing Sakura to run to keep her balance, "You need to go."_

_Her feet wouldn't stop moving, "Hinata!" Sakura was confused as she ran down the streets of Konoha. What was everyone telling her? She finally got her feet to stop moving at a bench which she sat down on and looked down at her flat stomach. 'Why am I not pregnant? Where's Emiko?' Chouji and Shikamaru were the next to find her, each looking at her with frightened expressions. "Sakura! Get out of here!"_

_Now Chouji? What did everyone know that she didn't? "Chouji?"_

_Shikamaru nodded and looked at her with pleading eyes. "He's right Sakura, you're not safe here."_

_Even the lazy genius? "What are you talking about Shikamaru?"_

_Sakura watched as they ran from her view. What wasn't safe? Why can't she be here? What was so important that she needed to accomplish? She sat deep in thought, ignoring her senses. 4 shadows towered over her, snapping her from her internal conversation. Neji, Lee, Shino and Kiba stood in front of her, pulling her up, "You need to go Sakura, now, before it's too late."_

"_Your youthfulness is not yet over my cherry blossom! You still have time!"_

"_Neji? Lee?"_

"_Don't let them do this to you Sakura!"_

"_Why can't you see it?" _

"_What the hell Kiba? Shino?"_

_They only pointed for her to move. She obeyed their commands and stood. She ran towards the training grounds and felt her chest tighten. Sai and Naruto were there sparring. Kakashi stood off to the side reading his book as usual. His body froze however when Sakura walked up to him, "Sakura-chan? Oh no…"_

_Surely Kakashi wouldn't tell her to leave would she? If her team was here, where was Sasuke? "Kakashi-sensei? What's wrong?" Another figure appeared behind her, a grunt coming from his mouth. She turned to see Yamato shaking his head, "Why don't you understand it Sakura?"_

"_Understand what Yamato-taichou?" Sai and Naruto abandonded their fight and joined their team, trying to get Sakura to keep moving._ _Sai shook his head in sadness. "That for you to be here means you've given up."_

"_Sai?"_

_Naruto glared at her, "You can't give up on us Sakura-chan. You need to go and get out there. We still need you."_

_Not Naruto! She grabbed his hand and pleaded for an answer, "Naruto-kun! What the hell is going on?"_

_He opened his mouth to talk before shutting it and looking down the road. He tugged her down the road, passing by Tsunade. "I had hoped to not see you here Sakura. As my pupil, this is not acceptable."_

"_Tsunade-shishou!"_

"_She's right Sakura, it's not. You need to go, you need to keep yourself safe. Being here does not keep you safe! You've given up on us!"_

"_But Naruto! I don't understand what's going on!" Naruto pushed her over to the gates of the Uchiha compound and into Itachi's arms. He hugged his sister and sighed, "An Uchiha does not give in so easily Sakura. You should know better."_

"_Itachi-nii! I don't understand!"_

_The gates opened and Sasuke sat on the porch, a little girl in front of him. He smiled at her before noticing another presence. He leaned his face over the girls shoulder and a frown set into his face, "You're stronger then this Sakura. I know you are."_

_Sakura stared at Sasuke. She walked up to him and tugged him from the ground. He immediately grabbed her shoulders, looking at her with shocked eyes, "Sakura! You need to go! What the hell can't you comprehend that you are not safe by giving up?"_

"_But Sasuke-kun! I don't understand what anyone's been saying!"_

_He held her against his body tightly, "Go! YOU NEED TO GO!"_

_The little girl turned around and looked up at the two adults. It was the same girl from her other dream, "Don't give up mommy. We miss you." She ran forward and hugged both her and Sasuke's legs, keeping them together. "Mommy!"_

_Sakura felt her body being ripped away from Sasuke's grip. He held her wrist, keeping her from flying away. The force was stronger and it ripped Sakura from his grip. He knelt down and hugged the girl, both of them staring at where Sakura was flying away. He yelled to her one last time, "DON'T GIVE UP ON ME SAKURA! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!" _

Sakura flew up in the bed, her eyes wide and sweat pouring down her forehead. As her eyes took in the room, she relaxed. "It was just a dream Sakura, get a grip." She laid back on her pillow and stared at the ceiling. What the hell was that? She hated feeling weak. She hated that she was feeling so emotional. What were they trying to tell her? That she shouldn't give up? She wasn't safe? That she shouldn't be here right now? Her senses tingled as she felt enemy shinobi infiltrate the village. She needed to move, now. She sat up and straightened out her clothes as she walked from the room. She stopped at the front desk and tapped on the elderly lady's shoulder, "Excuse me?"

She turned to Sakura, "Yes dear?"

"I just wanted to thank you. Your kindness means so much to me."

She smiled, "Of course dear."

"Do you mind telling me what way Fire country is?"

"You're going to head east from here sweetheart."

Sakura bowed, "Arigato."

The Pinkette pulled the hood of her cloak over her head and left through the door, looking back to see a faint smile on the lady's lips. "You're welcome Sakura-san."

Sakura gathered her bearings and took off, sticking to an open path with civilians. She kept hers and the baby's chakra masked as she walked with the crowd, keeping her head down. She watched sound ninja search the tiny village in teams of 4. It was a day's travel to fire country from here, and if she was lucky to make it without using chakra, she'd be there by tomorrow afternoon. If she was lucky, she could slip through the borders undetected and make it to Konoha, where she could plead with the elders to allow at least her daughter to remain in the hidden leaf. That thought killed her inside, but she knew it was better then being on the run with her. She'd have a stable life with her father and that's all she could hope for.

WITH THE LEAF RETREVIAL TEAM:

Sasuke sat against a wall in the compound, repeatedly hitting his head. When the team had arrived here the day before, it had been crawling with sound shinobi and revived Akatsuki members. He remembered the moment his brother saw Kisame, his sharingan was activated and he was locked in battle.

Deidera had proved to be troublesome as well. His clay bombs killed two ANBU on Itachi's team and 4 sand shinobi. Both Kakashi and Yamato subdued him with lightning and wood while Tsunade sealed him away. Gaara and his own team saw to Sasori's demise, using his puppet against him once again. Temari had taken care of the sealing job.

Naruto saw it fit to take down Kakuzu once again, almost blowing up the entire compound with his rasegan shurikan. His sage mode allowed him to summon at least 5 shadow clones at one time, allowing him to make two shuriken's at once. Tsunade wasn't too happy when he almost killed every single sound shinobi in the vicinity.

Sasuke had his own trouble with Zetzu. It wasn't until Ino and Shikamaru stepped in that he was killed. Sasuke had targeted Zetzu, using his katana to channel his Chidori into the ground only to find that it didn't affect the Akatsuki member. Ino had to use her mind transfer jutsu to pull him up above ground. Once Shikamaru had him snagged with his shadow justu, Ino pulled back allowing Sasuke to finally attack. Sasuke fired off fireball after fireball, until the body was burned to a crisp and absorbed into the ground again. Tsunade slammed her fist into the ground, creating a crater to confirm that Zetzu had indeed parished.

The Hyuuga cousins kept one sound shinobi subdued. Neji had a little too much fun sealing off his chakra lines. "We can interrogate him."

"What for?"

Sai emerged from the compound, "She's not here! No one else is here either! They must have left before we got here!"

Sasuke fell to his knees and slammed his fist on the ground. "DAMMIT!"

Naruto hovered by his side, "Teme, We'll find her. They couldn't have gone too far."

Sasuke ignored Naruto and took his aggression out on the ground. Team 7 hovered around the Uchiha, debating on picking him up and taking him inside or just leaving him alone. Kakshi kneeled next to his former student, "Sasuke, let's go inside and search for clues."

Sasuke rose from the ground, keeping the tears that angrily pricked at his eyes from falling. He pushed through his team and friends and tore off for the compound only wanting to be alone.

The Uchiha slammed his head one more time as he thought about the morning's events. Everyone had left him alone, preferring to search for clues or wait for the next order. Tsunade and Gaara had been interrogating the sound nin for 3 hours now. He listened to the threats, pleading, and general frustration come from the two Kage's as their prisoner refused to talk. Itachi found his brother, "Feeling better?"

"Hn,"

Itachi stood next to his brother, trying to coax him into stopping his temper tantrum. "I'm sure she is alright."

"That does little to soothe me Nii-san."

"But it is all we can hope right now. Maybe they will return here. The sound nin won't talk."

Sasuke turned to the room where Tsunade and Gaara were barking at him. He desperately needed to blow off steam right now. He went to the window and knocked on the glass grabbing their attention. Tsunade waved him in, "What is it?"

"Let me try."

"Suit yourself. His mouth is sealed tight." Tsunade said leaving the room. Gaara smirked at Sasuke and followed behind the Hokage. Sasuke grabbed a chair and sat across from the sound nin. He crossed his legs, and set his Katana across his lap. He glared with cold eyes at the ninja, "What do you know?"

The ninja remained quiet. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura was much better at interrogating people then he was. He'd have to ask for pointers from his violent wife later. He unsheathed his sword and moved the blade so that the point settled at his stomach. He watched the blood drain from the young shinobi's face. "I'm going to ask you nicely one more time. What do you know?"

He stared down at the sword. "I don't know anything!"

Sasuke pointed the blade up towards his neck, "I think you're lying." He moved it back to his stomach, "My 7 month pregnant wife is out there. If you withhold information about her, I will kill you. I'm in no mood to take anyone's bullshit right now. I suggest that if you do not feel like having your stomach carved out and replaced in a disturbingly twisted matter that you talk. Now."

He sang like a canary. He gave away Kabuto's location and when he left. He noted that Kabuto only took Madera, a couple of sound shinobi and Kenta with him when transporting Sakura. That and they were planning on doing the surgery soon. Seems everyone thought Sakura would go into labor early but her. That pissed him off more knowing that she was helpless and probably scared for her life. Sasuke poked at his prisoner's stomach, "Did they seal her chakra?"

"No! They just kept her in a cell. No food. She barely slept and I remember her screaming a lot." So her nightmares were back full force. God, he had a lot to make up for when he found her. "What else?"

"She kept muttering about something…"

"What?"

The ninja struggled to remember. He looked up at Sasuke's cold and angry face and spit out the words. "How she didn't deserve to be rescued? As if she knew you all were coming." Didn't deserve it? What bloody thoughts were going through her mind? God his wife annoyed him sometimes. "What else?"

"Nothing I swear!"

Sasuke sheathed his sword and stared at the ninja. His sharingan spun for a few seconds before the ninja passed out in his chair. Sasuke emerged from the room and told Tsunade exactly what he was told. She raised an eyebrow at the words, "Didn't deserve to be rescued? Is she out of her damn mind?"

He agreed. For her to say that was alien to him. That didn't sound like Sakura at all. "Hn, maybe the isolation they forced on her caused her to think that."

"But she shouldn't feel like that, isolation or not. We need to find her soon."

Sasuke nodded. They had a location of where she could be, "Should we go?"

"Yes, let's hurry." She turned to walk away before turning back to Sasuke, "Kill our little bird. We don't need him to spoil our ambush." Sasuke smirked, "Of course Hokage-sama, I'll get right on that."

WITH KENTA, KABUTO AND MADERA THE NIGHT BEFORE:

"You bloody buffoon! YOU MORON!"

Kenta groaned on the ground. His thigh was steadily gaining some feeling back, but not enough to move. He winced in pain as Kabuto healed it. Madera stood over the two searching for Sakura's chakra signature. "It's gone. She's either out of range or she's masked it heavily."

Kabuto sighed and pushed his glasses up, "Where do you think she took off to?"

"Fire Country. She'd try to return to her village for help from the sannin." Kabuto sighed and nodded at one of the shinobi, "Have some teams search the surrounding areas. She may have not gotten far." He nodded and disappeared, running to get the notice out. Kabuto stood and shook his head, "The girl is too much damn trouble. I'm half tempted to just kill the Uchiha brat and take his eyes."

Madera put a hand on his shoulder, "Patience Kabuto, you want the child's eyes. They will be beneficial to us as we rebuild Akatuski. I have use for the girl's mother afterwards. She'll make due as my new little pet."

The snake sage shook his head absently. He was too frustrated to care about how Madera would use Sakura. How many times had Sakura outwitted his apprentice? Well too many times to count now. He looked back towards the east, "Shall we?"

Was he insane? There was no way Kenta would just walk to his death! "We'd be walking into a bloodbath Kabuto-san! The leaf would murder us!"

Kabuto snapped his head and glared menacingly at the pained shinobi. "Shut it Kenta. You get to go first since you are the one who let her outwit you." He noticed his leg still could not move. His eye twitched, "DAMN YOU UCHIHA!"

WITH SAKURA PRESENT DAY:

She was making good time as she traveled. She tended to stay near open trails with lots of people so no one could pick her out. The cloak she had on did an amazing job of hiding her hair and her stomach. She had overestimated her timing, making it a day ahead of schedule. The sun was setting and she had made it past Fire country's border easily. She felt better being in familiar territory, knowing good places to hide or stop if she needed to. She debated walking off the course and into the forest when Emiko kicked again. Sakura grabbed at her stomach, "Ow…why the hell are you kicking me so hard?"

Early contractions never crossed her weary mind. Night had finally fallen, and she walked the path, knowing better then to stop. Any ninja could be after her, especially with their chakra masked. For her own safety, she kept her aching feet moving. The Pinkette yawned and looked up at the night sky. No clouds allowed the stars to shine brightly. A smile crossed her face as she thought of Sasuke. Was he out watching the stars too? She shoved the thought away quickly and resumed her walking. "Almost home."

WITH THE LEAF RETREIVAL TEAM:

They too were back in fire country, sweeping the area before moving on to Water country where the sound shinobi had told them to go. They all ran in their teams, staying together but spread out. Itachi ran next to his brother, easily soaring and leaping through the branches of trees. "How are you doing?"

"Better I guess. I just want to find her safe and sound. I'll be lost if we can't find her."

"Where do you suppose she is?"

Sasuke felt his heart stop for a moment before resuming its natural rhythm. "My head tells me that she's sitting in Kabuto's new compound about to give birth. But…"

"Hn?"

"My heart says that she was clever enough to escape and should be traveling. My instinct tells me that she's somewhere out there searching for one of us."

A smirk tugged at Itachi's lips, "It's weird to see you so sentimental brother. I like the changes Sakura has made on you."

A faint blush covered Sasuke's cheeks. He snapped his head away and growled, "Shut up Nii-san."

A chuckle followed Sasuke's little scene, "Whatever you say brother. Whatever you say."

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply when he felt 3 chakra signatures coming from the north. He stopped and searched, trying to determine whose chakra he felt. Everyone else had stopped as well, feeling the intense chakra. "It's Kabuto!"

The Hokage immediately straightened up and nodded to the shinobi around her, "Call for plan C. Spread out!" Ino stood behind Shikamaru, "Does anyone sense Sakura with them?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No. But that could mean she got away as well." Sasuke watched the 3, willing them to come closer. He had his hand over his katana, waiting for the moment the Snake sage got within his range. Naruto and Kakashi were next to him, eagerly waiting their own chance to fight.

Kabuto stopped and looked up into the trees. At least 20 leaf shinobi and 20 san shinobi surround him, Madera and the tiny little sound. "I guess this is where we finally settle our business, huh Sasuke-kun."

Only Sakura got to call him that. It sounded weird from other people. Sasuke jumped to the ground and narrowed his eyes at Kabuto, "Where's Sakura?"

Kabuto chuckled and removed his hood, "On to the point are we?"

Sasuke nearly broke his sword, "WHERE IS SHE?"

Madera looked around at the shinobi in the trees. They were grossly outnumbered. "Kabuto…" Kabuto ignored him, "I don't know Sasuke-kun, where is she? Why don't you enlighten me?"

Every person has a cap on his or her temper, and Sasuke was close to blowing his off. He lost Sakura? How the fuck could she disappear? He felt the tingle of the Chidori rushing in his hand as he jumped down the edge and sped over to Kabuto. Naruto's eyes widened, "Teme! No!"

"STAY OUT OF IT NARUTO!"

Sasuke swung his katana easily through the sound shinobi guarding Kabuto. He stood face to face with a smirking Kabuto and activated his sharingan. Sasuke pointed his sword at Kabuto silently telling him to fight. The snake shook his head, "You really want to fight when your team is getting attacked?"

Sasuke inwardly cursed. He should've known that Kabuto wouldn't have come alone. "They're fine. They can handle your lesser shinobi."

Well damn, there goes that plan. Kabuto looked to Madera who was performing hand signs. Madera faded out from the scene leaving Kabuto to deal with a pissed off Uchiha. A pissed off Uchiha meant he would not escape this without bleeding. Said Uchiha could feel his team in their own fight behind him. Naruto's constant screams of rasengan and Kakashi's lightning blade rang through the air. He felt the ground shake when Tsunade slammed her fist down, knocking her opponents off their feet.

"We have a score to settle Kabuto. Right now."

"That we do Uchiha. That we do."

WITH SAKURA:

The kunoichi leaned against a tree in the forest clutching her stomach. Either Emiko was kicking her really hard or her insides just decided to cause her immense pain. She breathed in and out, hoping to calm her stomach. Another sharp pain hit her body, causing her to fall to her knees. "Fuck! Fuck!"

"In pain sweetheart?"

She looked up to see Kenta standing a few feet away from her, leaning on his good leg. Sakura cursed her luck, "Just leave me alone."

Kenta limped over to her and pulled her from the ground, slamming her into a tree. Sakura winced at the pain but stared straight at her attacker. He glared down at her, "You're clever."

She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on his chest, weakly shoving him away. "Get away from me." She turned to lean against the tree, breathing deeply as a pain hit her. He grabbed her wrist and held her there, "Sakura."

She was so sick of this guy. "What? What the fuck do you want from me?"

"The chance to know you."

Why didn't she just kill him earlier? That would've made her life so much easier. She ripped her hand from his grip and turned away, "Just leave."

"Your husband doesn't love you."

Sakura straightened up and stared ahead. Interesting claim. She wondered what lies he had to back it up. "What makes you say that?"

This was his last chance for him to fix his mistake. "He should've killed me. The moment he pushed me away, he should've killed me. If he had, he would have protected you better. Kabuto would have never kidnapped you."

Sakura turned to his, green eyes blazing. "How dare you say that! You know nothing about Sasuke or his actions! Don't you dare try to twist me into thinking that he didn't protect me well enough!"

"But he didn't. He left you to go on a mission. He let you get taken. He didn't come after you."

Sakura stepped forward, "I didn't want him to! I protected him! I protected my village! He would've died protecting me! He's always protected me! YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT HIM! YOU DON'T KNOW ME!"

Kenta stepped forward and cupped her cheek, "I do know you. More then you think I do. I know you don't like feeling weak. I know you're independent. I know you don't have anyone else in this world to call family."

Stalker much? She slapped his hand away, "I have a family. I am part of the Uchiha clan. I do not intend to change that or leave that life." She focused chakra into her hand and punched him in the stomach, following with a chakra filled kick to the groin. Kenta went down to the ground in pain, cuss words flying from his mouth. Sakura turned around and ran through the forest, the pain in her stomach becoming more and more constant. When she was finally far enough away, she sat against a tree, hissing. She breathed in deeply, holding her stomach.

The thought finally crossed her mind. Contractions. "No! It's too early!" Her eyes widened when she felt wetness in her shorts. The pain doubled and she cried out. "SA-SU-KE!"

Sakura tore off her cloak and boots, setting them next to her. She gripped the ground and breathed harshly through her teeth. When another contraction ripped through her body she screamed at the top of her lungs, "SASUKE!"

Sasuke had Kabuto cornered when he heard his name coming from deep in the forest. "Sakura." Kabuto grinned, "Looks like I will get my prize after all." Sasuke snarled, "You'll stay the fuck away from my wife!"

"I beg to differ Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke glared at Kabuto with his crimson eyes. He didn't even feel the need to utter a threat as he stabbed Kabuto in the chest. "Chidori Katana." He watched in utter amusement as Kabuto's body twitched and spasmed in pain. "It's time for you to die." Just as he was about to remove his sword, the body poofed into a cloud of smoke. A shadow clone? No! How could he not know it was a shadow clone the entire time? He heard Kabuto's laughter ring out through the air in the forest. He could be close to Sakura! Sasuke gripped his sword and sheathed it quickly. Sakura was close, and he would not let her get taken so easily again. The Uchiha's head snapped to the forest when he heard his name screamed once more. "Tsunade-sama!"

She looked over at him after healing an ANBU. "What?"

He pointed to the forest where more screams of agony rose above the trees. Laughter followed. They made eye contact before the two sped off with Kakashi, Naruto and Itachi on their feet. Sasuke pushed chakra into his feet, "HOLD ON SAKURA! WE'RE COMING!"

More laughter filled the air. Sasuke flinched hearing another blood curling scream, "SASUKE!"

**REVIEW!**


	15. Peace At Last

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: I'm so sorry for the long update everyone! I had surgery this past week and have just not been able to write. Everytime I got the urge to write, my pain meds knocked me out! But here's chapter 15 for you all! **

**ANN: Grr! As much as I hate to do this, this will be the last chapter of this story! I wanted so much to split this chapter up and leave you all with a cliff hanger, but I decided against it, since you have been waiting patiently for this moment! It makes me sad. I had so much fun writing it! I will put in an epilogue after this chapter! Thank you to everyone who has favored this story, reviewed, and put it on alert! It makes me happy to see how many people liked it! I hope to see all of you review on my new story! I mentioned last chapter that it will be SasuSaku and a bit dark! I will post the summary at the end of this chapter! Thank you again everyone! Now, the moment you have all been waiting for! An extra long Chapter 15!**

**ANNN: Don't you love how I ramble on? If you all want a song to listen to at the beginning of this chapter and during the fights, listen to Cascade by UNLIMITS! **

Sasuke ran as fast as he could through the forest once again using Sakura's screams to lead him to where she was. They had been running for a little over a half hour in different directions, trying to determine Sakura's location. It didn't help that Kabuto's laughter rang out through the air, messing with his sense of direction. Sasuke stopped and looked around, waiting for another scream. Naruto pointed south, "Teme! They're this way!"

Sasuke nodded feeling Sakura's chakra spike as she went through a contraction. Emiko's chakra was gradually getting larger as well. He looked over at Tsunade's worried face with one of his own, "How long do we have?"

The screams gradually got louder; "I'd say her contractions are less then 5 minutes apart. We don't have long if her water's already broke."

The next scream that erupted from Sakura sent shivers down Sasuke's back. "SASUKE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Kakashi sighed and ran faster, "Judging by that scream, I say we should hurry."

WITH SAKURA:

Sakura hissed through her teeth harshly as her contractions hit her body hard. "Oh my god! Oh my god!" She screamed and ripped a chuck of the earth straight from the ground. "It hurts! Oh my god this fucking hurts!" She'd been having contractions for a few hours now, and her water had broken an hour ago. Labor was something Sakura never wanted to go through again. It felt like someone was trying to tear her body inside out.

"Looks like my prize will be here soon. I told you she didn't get too far."

She breathed heavily and looked up to see Kabuto and Kenta grinning at her. Great, this is exactly what she needed. "Oh screw both of you!"

Kenta laughed and crossed his arms, "Sounds like fun sweetheart, we should try it sometime."

Sakura rolled her eyes and chucked the piece of earth towards him in pain. He ducked, narrowly missing being hit in the head. She doubled over when another contraction hit her hard. She wanted nothing more then to push right now. "OH MY GOD! SASUKE!" Kabuto walked up to her and leaned down in her face. He hissed at her, "You're useless once this child is born. I can't wait to slit your throat for all the constant trouble you've given me. Now…give me the damn child!"

Sakura shut her eyes and gripped her stomach. Why was giving birth so damn painful? Why the hell did she have to deal with Kabuto and Kenta right in the middle of it? And where the hell was Sasuke? She would kill him if he missed the birth of his daughter. She screamed when another contraction caused her to lean forward in pain, "SASUKE! OH MY GOD! SASUKEEE!"

Kabuto smirked in anticipation; he couldn't wait to take the child and run. "You're close. Keep going; give me my precious eyes cherry-"

Sakura watched as the snake in front of her was thrown off to the side roughly. He landed against a tree by Kenta's side, hissing in pain. The protective figure of her husband stood in front of her, his hand holding his katana tightly. "I thought I told you to stay the fuck away from my wife."

Tsunade and Naruto were at Sakura's side seconds later. "Sakura-chan!" Tsunade wiped her forehead with her sleeve, "Breathe Sakura!"

She whimpered, "Sasuke-kun," Sasuke turned around and kneeled on Sakura's other side. He grabbed her hand, "I'm right here Sakura."

She put her hand up and yanked his collar down, "WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG? YOU ARE NEVER GETTING LAID AGAIN! IT'S YOUR FAULT I'M IN SO MUCH DAMN PAIN RIGHT NOW UCHIHA!"

He missed his violent wife so much. It was a relief to see her attitude come out instead of a scared and timid personality. Sasuke smirked at Sakura, "That's my girl." She let go of his collar and rolled her eyes at him, "Oh shut up."

Tsunade switched her position and told Sakura to take off her shorts. Kakashi and Itachi stood around the four, shielding them from Kabuto and Kenta's sight. Tsunade looked at Naruto, "Go get water from the stream now Naruto. Heat it with chakra." Naruto nodded and took a bucket from her pack. Tsunade removed towels and looked up at Sakura who was squeezing the life out of Sasuke's hand. "You're close Sakura."

Sakura looked at the towels, "Wait! You're telling me that I have to give birth in a damn forest?"

Tsunade shook her head, "There's no time to move you."

Sakura squeezed Sasuke's hand tighter, watching as it started to change color. The almighty Uchiha winced, "You have super strength Sakura, please don't kill my hand. I'll need it later to fight and I can't have it be in too much pain."

He was the one complaining about pain? What alternate reality was he in right now? "Shut up Sasuke! You aren't the one in pain!"

"I understand Sakura. You're doing well."

He obviously didn't understand if he thought he was in more pain then her. She screamed and threw a chakra infused punch to his chest. He fell back a bit and stared at his wife's flushed and angry face in shock. "HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH YOU BASTARD? YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW IT FEELS! YOU AREN'T THE ONE PUSHING A HUGE WATERMELON THROUGH A TINY HOLE! DON'T YOU EVEN COMPARE YOUR PAIN TO MINE ASSHOLE!"

Now was not the time to tease her. He smiled and brushed her bangs away from her forehead. He was definitely amused by her violent mood, "Sakura…breathe sweetie."

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU BREATHE BAKA! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

Sasuke smiled wider and kissed her forehead, "God I love you."

Sakura only whimpered again and squeezed his hand tighter. He prayed he would be able to feel his hand again in a few hours. His chest hurt a bit; thankfully she had not put her usual force behind it. Tsunade looked up, "Move her up Sasuke, it's time to push."

"FINALLY! GET HER OUT OF ME!"

Sasuke moved behind Sakura, bracing his back against the tree. He spread his legs and pulled Sakura to lie in between them, so that she was able to lean against his chest while both her hands gripped his. Tsunade pushed her legs up and held her feet down. "Give me a huge push Sakura!"

Sakura grunted and pushed as hard as she could. She felt like her body was tearing in half. She cried in pain, "It hurts! Make it go away! MAKE THE DAMN PAIN GO AWAY SASUKE!" Sasuke squeezed her hands and whispered in her ear, "You're doing fine. Breathe in and breathe out. You can do it Sakura."

"PUSH!"

Sakura leaned forward and pushed with all her might. Tsunade grinned, "I can see the head Sakura! You're doing well! Just a few more pushes!"

Naruto quickly dropped off the water and joined Itachi and Kakashi in the protective circle they made. Kenta was steadily helping Kabuto to his feet, both of them trying to map out a course of action. They would need to get everyone away if they wanted to successfully take the child. "Kabuto-san, we're screwed."

Kabuto didn't listen. He tried to stare past the three shinobi that were shielding Sakura from view. Itachi and Naruto glared at him, each ready to fight. Kakashi was about to remove his hiat-ate from over his eye when Tsunade started to cheer Sakura on. The blonde Hokage held up a towel, "Push Sakura!"

"I AM PUSHING DAMMIT!" Sasuke kissed her cheek repeatedly and kept whispering how well she was doing and how much he loved her. "You're almost there. You'd doing amazing. Don't give up now." Tsunade nodded her head in agreement, getting ready to catch the baby. Sakura pushed 4 more times before she screamed in utter pain. Emiko slid into Tsunade's arms, crying. She cut the umbilical cord and cleaned her off with the water and towels. Sasuke smiled tenderly and watched Sakura slump in his arms, exhausted.

The Uchiha looked up when Tsunade handed a wrapped up Emiko to him. He set her in Sakura's arms, allowing both of them to peer at their daughter. Sakura traced her face, "She looks like you."

Little Emiko opened her eyes and looked up at her parents. Sasuke smiled, "But she's got your eyes." Tsunade smiled as well and turned around to join Kakashi, Naruto and Itachi, "You need to transport her to the hospital. We will deal with these two."

Hell would freeze over before he left Sakura behind again. He was not budging unless she was with him. "I'm not leaving Sakura behind," Sasuke said.

Sakura tugged on his sleeve, "Sasuke, why is everything blurry?"

He froze at her question. He could gather from common sense that her vision should be normal after giving birth. His own eyes went wide when he looked down to see a pool of blood beneath and in between her legs. He called the Hokage to attention, "Tsunade-sama!"

When she turned back around, a gasp left her mouth. That was a lot of blood. Tsunade went to work, trying to cut off the bleeding. Sakura's vision swam in and out of focus. She looked down at her daughter, doing her best to stay awake and not faint. Tsunade cursed, "Shit! She's hemorrhaging!"

Sakura felt her body go numb. She could hear more voices around her. One was screaming at her not to shut her eyes while another begged her not to leave. She heard yelling and the clash of jutsu in the background while Emiko was plucked from her arms.

"Move Naruto!"

Kabuto sounded angry, "Sage Art: White Rage Technique!"

Sakura could feel Sasuke's body shift over her, yelling at the people around him. "Tsunade!" The ground shook beneath them as Kakashi sat by Sakura and Sasuke's sides.

Itachi made the hand signs Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger and took in a huge amount of oxygen, "Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique."

"Shit! Shit! KABUTO!"

"MOVE HER SASUKE!"

"Chakra scalpels!"

Naruto cussed under his breath, "Those things hurt baka!"

Sakura felt the voices growing dim. Her eyes fluttered and she looked up with hazy eyes to see Sasuke yelling at her. What was he saying? She could barely hear him. She only registered that her body was being held tightly. "SAKURA! YOU BETTER FUCKING STAY! DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME!"

"It hurts."

Her mind couldn't even register the voices around her as they yelled.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

"Kakashi! Help me!"

"Kenta! Do not let them get away!"

"You aren't getting anywhere near her you bastard!"

"Kabuto-san! NOW!"

"Someone move her now!"

"SAKURA!"

Somewhere, she could hear Emiko cry at all the chaos before everything went dark.

LATER THAT DAY:

It was starting to get dark outside as Sasuke sat by Sakura's bedside, waiting for her to wake up. Imagine his joy and concern when she started to scream and thrash in the bed. Sakura could feel a warm hand cup her cheek, waking her from her awful nightmares. "Sakura, open your eyes." As commanded, she opened her eyes to see Sasuke hovering over her, his own onyx eyes deep with worry. "Sasuke-kun? Where am I?"

"The hospital."

She put her hand down, looking for her swollen stomach. She panicked when she found it flat. "What happened? Where's Emiko?"

He cupped her cheek again, "Hush Sakura. Emiko is fine." He pointed over to an incubator keeping Emiko warm as she slept. Sakura calmed down as Sasuke stroked her cheek tenderly. "Sasuke what happened?"

"Ask me later. You need to rest."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Everytime I close my eyes I see Emiko and you getting taken away from me…" She pleaded with him, "Tell me."

The Uchiha sighed and leaned down, letting their foreheads touch, "I almost lost you Sakura." She looked at him horrified as he continued, "You started bleeding after you gave birth. Tsunade couldn't stop it without any medical supplies."

"But what about Kabuto and Kenta?"

Sasuke smirked, "Well…."

_Kakashi lifted Sakura into his arms while Sasuke held Emiko, "We need to go now." Kabuto appeared in front of the Uchiha, "I don't think so! Give me the girl now!" Did Kabuto think he was that stupid? Sasuke held his crying daughter close, "Over my dead body."_

"_That can be easily arranged." Kabuto said leaping forward towards Sasuke. He held Emiko with one hand and retrieved his Katana from its sheath. He lunged forward at Kabuto, using his chidori to electrify the blade. He only managed to swipe him across the chest before Kabuto jumped backwards. Itachi was at his brother's side in an instant. "I will get Emiko to the hospital." Sasuke nodded and handed her to him. Itachi cradled his niece and patted his brother's shoulder. "Cover me. I'll see you at the hospital."_

"_Thank you Nii-san."_

_Kenta was standing behind Kakashi, performing hand signs. "Give the girl up now!"_

_He was just about to perform a jutsu when Naruto put a rasengan into his back. Kenta coughed up blood and arched forward, soon falling to the ground. Naruto grinned, "Go Kakashi-sensei!" _

_He nodded and took off running. Tsunade leapt behind him with Itachi next to her. She yelled back, "Bring him back alive boys! He's got crimes to answer for!"_

_Naruto stood behind Kabuto while Sasuke stood in front of the snake sage. It was clear that Kabuto had half his chakra supplies left when he went into sage mode and leapt straight for Sasuke. The Uchiha and Snake sage fought hand to hand for awhile, scratches and bruises littering up on one another. Naruto jumped in and fought side by side with Sasuke, catching weak spots on the Sage's armor. Naruto could see Sasuke was getting tired and jumped away, finding a place to give him a break. "Over here!" _

_Sasuke looked over at Naruto and held up his katana in front of his face when Kabuto's chakra scalpels got too close for comfort. He scuffled back and fended him off with a huge fireball, pushing him back into Naruto. "Dobe! He's coming your way!"_

"_Got it!" Naruto jumped into position, eager to fight. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Two shadow clones appeared next to Naruto, keeping back while the real Naruto jumped forward and started hand-to-hand combat with Kabuto. The two sages were evenly matched for the most part, except that Kabuto forgot to factor in Naruto's ability to fight with Frog Kumite. _

"_I should've killed you long ago you brat." Kabuto said spitting blood from his mouth and releasing his Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands technique. Naruto jumped back and looked to Sasuke. Sasuke joined in on the fight, slashing and swiping at Kabuto's body wherever his armor would allow him to. "It's time for you to die already." _

"_I won't die until I get my eyes." Kabuto said knocking him off is feet. Sasuke quickly retrieved some senbon from his pouch, releasing his chakra into them. He leapt up on his feet and threw them, "Chidori Senbon!" The senbon sent him flying into a tree, keeping him in place. "Now teme!" Sasuke gripped his right hand and powered up the Chidori just as Naruto had his clone form a rasengan in his. The two teammates both yelled their famous attacks simultaneously, "Chidori!" "Rasengan!" They charged for the snake sage, both sending their attacks into his stomach. _

_The sage slumped over, writhing in pain. Naruto and Sasuke stood their ground, just in case they needed to subdue him more. Sasuke stopped panting and flickered over to the tree, "He's unconscious. Now would be the time to get him to Konoha." _

_Naruto grinned at Sasuke, "Nice job Teme!"_

"_You as well dobe."_

_Sasuke hoisted the limp Kabuto over his shoulders. "We should go, I want to be there when Sakura wakes up."_

"_You think she'll make it?"_

"_She better, because I refuse to live without her stubborn attitude every day."_

_The two jounin carried their prisoner back to the hidden leaf village where they handed him off to ANBU. The two immediately rushed to the hospital where Itachi and Kakashi were sitting in the waiting room. Sasuke looked at the two, "How are they?"_

"_Emiko will be fine. She's healthy and oddly enough big even though she was born two months early."_

_Sasuke sighed in relief. One weight was off his shoulders now. He looked at Kakashi, "What about Sakura?"_

_Kakashi just shook his head, "Tsunade-sama has been in surgery with her. We haven't heard anything yet." Sasuke felt his heart drop at the words. He sat down absently in a chair, holding his head up. Guilt ate away at his heart again. Why didn't he get to her faster? What would happen if she died of blood loss? He'd gladly give up his blood for her. Hell, he would kill for her. Naruto stood next to him, anxiously staring down the hall to see if Tsunade had emerged from the surgery yet._

_It wasn't until two hours later that Tsunade emerged from the operating room and approached the men. Sasuke looked up, waiting for the bad news. Tsunade laughed, "Why do you look so down Uchiha? Sakura's fine. She's sleeping now."_

_He jumped up, "She's really okay?"_

"_She lost a lot of blood, and we had to give her a transfusion, but yes she will recover fine. Both of them will be fine. I've had Shizune set up Emiko in an incubator in Sakura's room."_

_Sasuke leaned back in the chair and smiled, "Thank you Hokage-sama. I don't know how to ever repay you."_

"_Let me spend time with my granddaughter and we'll be set." She turned to walk away, "You four may visit Sakura's room. It's next to my office."_

Sakura watched the emotions in Sasuke's eyes as he told her how he felt seeing her in the bed with Emiko's crib next to her. "I've never been so thankful in my life to see the two of you safe and okay."

"I put you through hell didn't I?"

He shook his head and moved his hand to her hair, "You never put me through hell. It's over now and you don't need to worry anymore."

"So Kenta is…"

"Dead? Very much so. He wasn't moving after Naruto nearly blew us all up." Sakura chuckled at Naruto's actions. "What about Kabuto?"

"ANBU has him on lockdown. The Elders want him to stand trial before they decide his fate." He watched her eyes go downcast at the mention of the elders. She twiddled her thumbs, "What about me?"

"What about you?" He asked confused.

"Aren't I considered a traitor?"

Well, that was something he thought she'd never ask him. The question caught him off guard and he chuckled, "Where did you get a harebrained thought like that?"

She was timid and quiet while she thought of how to answer him, "I gave myself up. I let Kabuto take me from the village. That's considered treason is it not?"

Sasuke burst out laughing. That was the most idiotic thing he had ever heard come from her mouth. She'd obviously been hanging around with Naruto too much. Sakura raised an eyebrow at her husband. He never laughed like this. "It's not funny Sasuke!"

"Kun. And I do believe it is Sakura." He leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "You saved everyone in this village from getting killed once again. You saved my life. No one here thinks your actions were wrong or that you are a traitor."

She only stared. So she worried for nothing? "So I'm safe?"

"Of course you are you silly girl."

She groaned and let her head hit the bed, "If I hadn't been so damn paranoid then I wouldn't have gone into labor." Sasuke chuckled, "It's genetic. It runs in the Uchiha clan. Every child is pretty much born early. Everyone knew but you."

"WHAT?"

Ahh, the violent wife he married was back. He shifted her over and sat on the bed with her, pulling her close to his body. "I missed you."

She sighed against his chest, "I missed you too Sasuke-kun." His arms were warm and for once she felt safe. She looked over at the incubator, "So she's really okay?"

"Emiko is really okay. Would you like to hold her?"

Sakura looked up at him with bright eyes. Sasuke moved himself off the bed and quietly went to pick up their daughter from her temporary crib. Her little eyes remained shut as Sasuke put her in Sakura's arms. Sakura cradled her against her chest, softly stroking the tuft of black hair on her tiny head. Emiko's eyes opened and peered up at her mother with curiosity. Sakura smiled, "She's beautiful."

Sasuke leaned down and kissed Sakura's temple, "Just like her mother." Emiko let out a tiny wail and fisted against her mother's chest. On instinct, Sakura pulled down her shirt and put Emiko up to her breast allowing her daughter to feed. Sasuke smirked and sat down next to her, combing his fingers through Sakura's hair. "Welcome home."

The pink haired kunoichi smiled and leaned her head on Sasuke's shoulder. "It's good to be home Sasuke-kun."

Down the hall, Naruto was getting impatient. Sasuke hadn't come from Sakura's room since they were allowed to see her. He looked over at Kakashi and Itachi who were calmly reading: Kakashi with his normal porn and Itachi with a jutsu book. "That's it! I'm going to see what the hell is going on in there!"

"Naruto, I would leave them alone. I bet Sasuke is explaining everything to Sakura." Kakashi said without looking up from his book.

"He doesn't have the whole story! I want to see Emiko-chan anyway!"

Itachi smirked, "I wouldn't Naruto."

Naruto paid the older shinobi no mind as he walked down the hall to Sakura's room. He threw open the door and shrieked. Kakashi and Itachi grinned hearing the argument between the three. "WHAT THE FUCK DOBE! HAVE YOU NOT HEARD OF KNOCKING?"

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? DOING SOMETHING DIRTY WITH SAKURA IN A HOSPITAL TEME! I KNEW YOU TWO WERE SEX FREAKS BUT HAVE SOME DECENCY AND DO IT IN PRIVATE!"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! I WAS FEEDING EMIKO YOU BAKA! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"BUT YOU HAD NO SHIRT ON! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK PEOPLE WILL THINK?"

"THEY WON'T THINK ANYTHING BECAUSE NORMAL PEOPLE ACUALLY KNOCK!"

Naruto ran from the room when Sakura threatened to get up and beat him to a bloody pulp for making Emiko cry. Sasuke had already been crossing to the doorway cracking his knuckles. He ran back to the two shinobi who were only smirking. "Told you."

4 WEEKS LATER:

Sakura rocked Emiko slowly in the wee hours of the morning, hoping to calm her daughter down. So far, Emiko was good during the night. There was of course nights where she woke up screaming. Sakura had grown used to it, but it still sent Sasuke into protective mode; once he almost tore down the door to her room when she was crying. Since then, Sakura vowed to be the one to get up and take care of Emiko.

The Pinkette watched the moon in the sky from Emiko's nursery. She had been unable to sleep earlier, nightmares constantly plaguing her. She jumped when Sasuke stood at the doorframe chuckling, "Couldn't sleep?"

She raked her eyes down his bare chest and tight abdomen, drooling on the inside. He smirked at her flushed face, "Like what you see?"

"Damn straight I do."

He chuckled and walked into the room, standing right by the rocking chair. "What's on your mind?"

"You know full well what it is."

She really needed to relax. Sasuke put his hands on her shoulders and gently kneaded his hands. He smiled hearing her purr in contentment. Yes, he did know full well what was keeping her up. Kabuto would stand before the elders tomorrow to answer for his crimes. Sasuke and Sakura were required to be there along with Tsunade. Most of their friends were going too to provide support. "It won't be too bad Sakura."

"The whole thing still scares me. All I can think about was what if you all didn't get there in time. Would Kabuto have killed Emiko right in front of me?"

"But we did get there, and he didn't succeed in his plan. It's all in the past. Please come back to bed."

Sakura sighed and stood up. Emiko was fast asleep now, her little chest rising and falling. Sakura set her in her crib and pulled a blanket over her. The Pinkette stood protectively over her daughter, taking in each feature. She jumped when Sasuke strolled up behind her and laid his chin on her shoulder. "Let her sleep."

Sakura only nodded and walked from the room, leaving Sasuke to follow. He found her sitting on the bed, nervously twisting her hands. Sasuke climbed back into bed and pulled her into his arms. He sighed feeling how twitchy her body was. "Sakura, nothing will happen tomorrow. You need to calm down."

"I'm sorry-" He put his finger to her mouth, "Hush. No need to apologize. Just let me make you feel better."

She let out a giggle as Sasuke peered down at her with a playful grin. He quickly threw out all thought and pounced on his wife, smothering her face and neck in kisses. When he landed at her mouth, they were locked into a passionate kiss, one that had his tongue probing her lips for entrance. Their hands were not idle as they stripped away clothing that stood in between them. Sasuke broke off first and headed for her chest, reveling in the moans that escaped from her mouth. He wouldn't deny how turned on he was. He hadn't been intimate with his wife in months. He trailed his lips over her body nipping or licking at certain spots. She finally pulled him back up to her lips the moment he thrust into her. They lay there for a moment sighing at the feel of being joined together as one again. "I missed this so much."

"Me too."

THE NEXT DAY:

Sakura stood in front of the full-length mirror in the bedroom. She stared at her body, poking at her stomach. Sasuke stared at her from his seat on the bed where he was 'patiently' waiting for her. "What's wrong now?"

She turned to face him, "You still think I'm pretty right?"

He ran his eyes over her body. It had gone back to its normal figure, for the exception of now that she truly looked like a woman. Her hips were a little larger, but nothing out of the ordinary. Her stomach had gone back to its normal state of being flat. Her chest was larger, but that wasn't something he would complain about. He stood up and walked over to her, "Sakura you always look beautiful, why do you ask?"

She blushed and swept her hair behind her head, "No reason Sasuke-kun."

He kissed her cheek, "Hurry, we have to go soon."

"Is Itachi-nii here?"

Sasuke nodded, "He's got Emiko downstairs. I don't think she will cause him too many problems."

He tugged her down the stairs, amused to see Itachi glaring at his month old daughter. She held a smile of her own and tugged on his hair again. Itachi glared, "What did I say about tugging on my hair Emiko?"

Emiko let a trail of drool run down her chin and onto Itachi's shirt. Sasuke snickered, "Nice Nii-san, arguing with a child."

"Hush brother, I had to do the same to you did I not?"

Sasuke glared and lifted his daughter into his arms, "No I was a good child."

Sakura snorted from the kitchen at the comment. "This is coming from the arrogant bastard I married?"

The younger Uchiha turned his attention to Emiko, "Everyone's against me here…you still love me right my little princess?" Emiko reached up and tugged on his bangs. He winced and lowered her away, "Oww, Sakura…"

Sakura saved the day by taking her daughter and hoisting her into her arms. "Yes, keep doing that to daddy and uncle Itachi, you'll be a good girl." Itachi and Sasuke both snorted in response. She rocked the tiny girl to sleep before handing her back to Itachi, "Come on Sasuke-kun, we need to go."

"Bye Nii-san, call if there's a problem."

Itachi nodded and rocked the baby girl, "I will brother."

Sasuke put his arm around Sakura's waist and led her out the door and from the Uchiha compound. They steadily made their way to the hokage tower, walking together in rhythm. He noticed her shiver, "Cherry blossom?"

She shrugged him off and kept walking, "I'm fine."

The Uchiha's eventually made it to the tower, with the rest of team 7 waiting for them in the foyer. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Sakura said walking down the stairs to the trial room. It was a circular room, with 7 rows of seats surrounding the doors. A table sat in the middle of the room, with 3 chairs; two for the elders and one for the hokage. Most of the rookie 12 was there already, with Guy, Kurenai, Anko, and ANBU filling the rest of the seats. Sakura took a seat, Sasuke immediately by her side with his arm around her shoulders. The elders filed in with Tsunade behind them. She looked around the room and settled her gaze on Sakura. She looked frozen in Sasuke's arms, but it was to be expected. "Bring them in,"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, "Them?"

As Tsunade took her seat, Karin, Suigetsu and Kabuto were all led in by 6 ANBU. Sasuke cussed under his breath and turned to hide his face in Sakura's hair. She patted his knee, "It will be okay Sasuke-kun."

He only nodded and turned her face to his, "Just look at me."

She smiled slightly and laid her forehead against his, keeping eye contact with him. She could tell he would feel conflicted by his old teammates. If she were in his position, she would too. It was nice to not look at Kabuto who seemed to be continually hissing at her.

Karin stared up at the Uchiha who refused to make eye contact with her. "SASUKE-KUN! TELL THEM TO LET US GO!"

Sasuke only remained silent and continued to look into his wife's peaceful green eyes. He gripped her hand tightly and sighed. It was not up to him to decide their fate, and he would not do anything to intervene. He was lucky that he did not go through the same thing.

Tsunade cleared her throat and looked to Koharu, "Would you like to begin?"

The old woman stood and glared at the three, "You are here to be tried for the following crimes; Treason, Vandalism, Fraud, Kidnapping and Murder. How do you all plead?"

Karin pouted and struggled with her bindings, "I'm not guilty!"

Suigetsu just stood there, pissed he couldn't transform with a seal place on him. "I ain't guilty either."

Kabuto remained silent and hissed up at Sakura. The Pinkette flinched but continued to look at Sasuke. He grinned at her and squeezed her hand. Karin and Suigetsu began to protest and struggle against their ANBU guards when Kabuto hissed at them, "Will you two shut the hell up?"

"Not until Sasuke-kun defends us!" Karin shouted. Sakura rolled her eyes, and cussed under her breath. Sasuke chuckled. Homura looked at each criminal. "What do you all have to say in your defense?"

Karin grinned, "Sasuke Uchiha can tell you of our character!" Suigetsu nodded and looked up hopefully at the raven-haired shinobi. The Uchiha sighed and shut his eyes. Tsunade clicked her tongue in annoyance, "Sasuke Uchiha is not apart of this trial. State your defense and give viable evidence why you are not guilty of your charges."

Karin and Suigetsu talked over one another giving reasons why. They stated that they had come to live in the village for a new place to live, and stayed for a short period of time. Karin went a little too far when she mentioned running into Sasuke at the club. Tsunade looked at Suigetsu, "And where were you that night?"

Suigetsu shrugged, "At home, reading."

"Sugietsu! That's not where you were!"

The water ninja groaned, "Dammit Karin…"

Kabuto sighed, "Can we get on with this?"

Koharu nodded and stood. The two elders left their decision with Tsunade and left the room. The Hokage sighed and stood. "Karin, Suigetsu Hozuki, Kabuto Yakushi, you are to be executed for your crimes against Konohagakure and any of it's allies."

Karin fell to her knees and cried. Suigetsu glared up at Sasuke, "You're a traitor Uchiha! YOU'RE A FUCKING TRAITOR!"

Sasuke winced at the screams. It wasn't his fault. Kabuto glared at the Hokage, "You think I'll go down without a fight?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "You don't have a choice Yakushi."

He only snickered and opened his mouth wide. Most of the shinobi in the rows watched in horror as the snake sage shed his skin and slither around. He headed straight for Sakura, "You're mine bitch!"

Sasuke stood up to throw her behind him when she shoved him out of the way. He watched as she grabbed Kabuto's neck and powered chakra into her hand. She pulled her hand back and smirked at the snake, "No…you're mine…CHEAAA!" She launched her hand forward straight into his face. She put so much force behind it that her hand went through his nose, letting his blood pour down her hand. Sasuke stared wide-eyed at his wife, "Sakura?"

She dropped the snake to the ground and sneered at her hand. Two ANBU jumped to the snake's side and restrained him with chakra strings. "God I have been waiting so long to do that." She just shook her head at her gaping friends, "What? You didn't expect me to let him bite me again did you?"

"Did you kill him?"

One of the ANBU shook his head, "No, he's still alive, but really badly hurt."

Sakura grimaced and looked to the other two who went silent when the attack happened. "Shut up and accept your fate. Sasuke didn't tell you to do this, you did. Now just leave him the hell alone before you leave this life with more regrets." The Pinkette narrowed her eyes and infused both her fists with chakra to prove her point. Naruto grinned, "The violent Sakura is back!"

"Shut up Baka! Come on Sasuke-kun, let's go."

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him from the room, Karin and Suigetsu's screams loud and bouncing around. Sasuke followed his pissed off wife to the main entrance of the tower and out onto the street. He smirked at the anger rolling off the kunoichi. "Sakura? Dear?"

"Shut up Sasuke."

He snickered and stopped walking, making her fly forward. He pulled her back into his arms and hugged her tightly. He felt her tense up, "My little violent cherry blossom, are you okay?"

She sighed against his chest, "Do you really have to ask?"

Sasuke grinned and dipped his wife back, smirking on the inside when she squealed in surprise and looked up at her husband's arrogant face.

"Are you happy Sakura? It's finally over, now we can live in some peace and have more little Uchiha's running around our home."

She chuckled at his daydream, "You're silly Sasuke-kun."

He scowled, "Hn, Uchiha's are not silly."

"You are."

A blush made its way on her face when he leaned down and kissed her nose, "I guess this one time I can let you get away with saying that."

The Pinkette giggled again when Naruto put his head on Sasuke's shoulder, "The Teme's silly? Finally he admits it!"

Sasuke growled. Why is it that everytime he has a private moment with Sakura that Naruto has to ruin it? "Dobe…" Sasuke pulled his wife to her feet and let her go before whirling around on his teammate. The rest of team 7 stood there, smirks on their faces. Sai tilted his head in confusion, "Is Sasuke finally admitting to having a soft side?"

"He's silly for Sakura!" Kakashi said smiling.

"Silly little Uchiha…" Yamato started.

It was sooner then expected before the Uchiha snapped in irritation, "That's it! You all die now!"

"Teme! Come on! We're joking!"

"You die now dobe!"

Sakura watched with a small smile on her face as Sasuke proceeded yell out more profanities and chase their teammates down the street. Yamato's threats of pulling out his flashlight were over powered by Naruto's screams for mercy and help. Her grin grew, "Trust me Sasuke-kun…I am happy…I am."

**ANNNN: The ending really did not agree with me. I had to redo it multiple times and I'm still not happy with it. Opinions! Is it too boring? Ehh, review! **

**ANNNNNNN: The new story is called Possessing Her! Possessing Her Summary: He watched her every move, her every shiver, her every breath. No matter where she turned, he was there, claiming her, dominating her, possessing her. Now if he could only get her to talk about her troubled past and why she shuts everyone out from her world. School Fic! AU! SasuSaku!**

_**Special Thanks:**_

_**To my wonderful reviewers:**_

_****.X, Anime369, mdtiger, UchihaBabe92, momoXvolturi, whitexgodess, CrimsonNite, peppermintginger, Rosa Nox Fleuret, eringotelectrifiied, pinkypinkypinky, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, ILoveSxS, PuppyBoink, ChibiVampireQueen, rev0lutionary, Angelmana, DiamondDreams789FIFi, Raikiri80, YellowLego, Cheyenne Uchiha, WebOfSmiles, Twisted Musalih, Hotaru Himura, EmoSakura95, 96bittersweetblackcat, Maliyahboo123._

_**To everyone who put this story on alert or favored it: **_

_**anya2011, Komaley, Denii-Asakura, , mdtiger, Kaiyami13, Regional, CrimsonNite, NightTimeArtist, abcdiloveyouwxyz, animegirl1992, , kay-chan007, Naruto-and-Avatar-lover982, Nyaellia, Kyrazurite, Acidalia Hyuuga-Malfoy-Uchiha, Sutefanii uchiha, Lizzy-May93, Raikiri80, DiamondDreams789FIFi, PuppyBoink, Angelmana, YellowLego, hirokiri9, The One And OnlySakrua Haruno, blackheartedgirl, momoXvolturi, Fumika san, ickybott555, .X, aheartsmatt, StephJoann, Inuyashaxxxlover, bestfriendsmusic, Sillica4Ever, EmeriCherryblossom, soul lover evans, RissaRebelle, Hotaru Himura, DolphinGirl977, Twisted Musalih, UchihaBabe92, ILoveSxS, Sinister Blossom, kairigurl08, pinkypinkypinky, kakiro19, Cheyenne Uchiha, DRKAVYS, WebOfSmiles, Kgreenie92, JElliott141, PaynesVengence, 4evergyaru03, rev0lutionary, BellsOnMyToes, kimmlp, Elina Bella Krueger-Voorhees, SilverhornDragon, Love Crazed Moron, franfranfrancesca, booklove44, EmoSakura95, peppermintginger, Ronny-Ookami, Katriniko, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, 7HeartAndSoul7, ChibiVampireQueen, Maliyahboo123, Cause4Rebellion. **_


	16. Epilogue: 6 Years Later

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. The plot for this story is mine!

**AN: Sorry it's taken me forever to get this up! I couldn't decide how to end it! Bah! I loved writing this story! Thank you all again for all the love and support! Hope to see everyone review on my new story! **

6 YEARS LATER:

"Sakura! Are you ready yet?"

"Almost Sasuke-kun! Be right there!"

A 28-year old Sasuke Uchiha sat on their couch, impatiently waiting for his wife. He tapped his polished shoe against the wood floors, trying to calm his raging headache. Screams and squeals echoed through the living room and the pitter-patter of tiny feet grew gradually louder. "Daddy!"

Sasuke looked up to see his 6-year-old daughter standing a few feet away from him. Her black hair was down to her tiny waist now and her green eyes reflected against the dim light. Emiko was a mixture of her parents, with her mother's temper and attitude and father's arrogance. Sasuke held out his arms and little Emiko ran to him. "Daddy!"

Sasuke cuddled his daughter, "What's wrong Emiko?"

"Uncle Naruto is being mean!"

Naruto just made it to the living room huffing and puffing when Emiko told on him. Sasuke glared at Naruto, "What did you do to make my daughter cry dobe?"

"Come on Teme! I didn't do anything!"

Sasuke looked down at his daughter's deep green eyes. She was only 6 years old, but had already developed the early stages of the sharingan. She was quite intelligent for her age, already wanting to enroll in the academy. He stroked his daughter's hair, "What did uncle dobe do?"

"Hey!"

Emiko tugged on her father's shirt so that he could lean down and let her whisper in his ear. Sasuke nodded his head and continued to stare at Naruto's terrified face. Emiko was very clever for her age as well, and loved getting Naruto in trouble with Sasuke. It was always amusing to her to see Sasuke and Sakura turn on their teammate. She whispered that she would miss both him and Sakura and that she loved him. Sasuke chuckled, "I see."

"See! I told you Daddy!" Emiko said clutching her father's jacket. Naruto whined, "Teme! I didn't do anything! She's lying to you!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and stood up, hoisting Emiko to rest on his hip. "Are you accusing a 6 year old of lying?"

Naruto paled, "Well- I…"

Sasuke glared at his friend, "Dobe…" Emiko giggled and leaned her tiny head on her father's shoulder. Sakura entered the room holding her jacket. "Naruto-kun, please…a little quieter?"

Naruto sighed, "Sorry Sakura-chan."

Sasuke snickered from his spot, "Are you ready? We're going to be late." Sakura nodded and grabbed her purse, "Are you going to be okay Naruto-kun?

Naruto struck a pose and held out his hand in a thumbs up, "Don't worry about me! I can handle it!"

Sasuke set Emiko down by her mother and looked to the kitchen where the rest of team 7 sat. They were here for back up, just in case things got out of control for Naruto. "Thank you."

Yamato grinned, "Go have fun, we got bets going for tonight."

Sasuke just smirked and nodded. He walked over to Sakura who was smothering her daughter in kisses. "Be a good girl for mommy tonight!" Emiko giggled, "I will mommy!" Sasuke smiled and ruffled her hair. "Love you princess."

Emiko hugged both of her parent's legs before walking over to Naruto. Sasuke finally grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her out the door. Sasuke who was in a tuxedo, straightened his tie and wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist while walking into the chilly air of Konoha. The Uchiha couple was finally getting a night to themselves and they were going to take full advantage of it.

It had been peaceful in Konoha in the last 6 years, no wars, no violence and no trouble. Sasuke was given a chance to try out for ANBU but turned it down in favor of just staying a jounin to be home more with Sakura. Sakura had been given the chance to take on a Genin group, but declined to be with her daughter. Naruto was next in line for Hokage of course, and would take over after Tsunade finished this year out. Itachi went back to ANBU, easily passing the tests as he had before.

Sakura had proposed this date night, for she had wanted to talk to Sasuke about something important. With missions and the team always getting in the way, she never had the chance.

Sasuke showered his wife in an embrace and took her out to eat at a fancy restaurant, where all through dinner, she twitched with excitement and then a walk through the park. His arms were wrapped around her and her heart beat furiously as she tried to pick a spot to sit him down and tell him the news. She looked up at him, "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"We need to talk…"

Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed. He hated when Sakura told him those words. It either meant she was pissed off at him, or something bad had happened. "Sakura?"

She smiled at him and pulled him to their bench, where all those years ago, he had left to train with Orochimaru. He eyed the bench with disdain and looked at his wife of almost 7 years. "Sakura…what is it?"

She only smiled brightly at him and took his hand. She put it over her stomach and looked up at her husband. His eyes widened as he felt a small but well-defined bump. He looked down at her, "You're pregnant?"

She nodded, squealing when he picked her up and twirled her around in a circle. When he put her down he had a huge grin on his face, "How far?"

"3 months in Sasuke-kun."

Sakura thought her husband would explode. It had been 6 years since they had a child, and Sakura was itching to have more. Sasuke had been the one who was cautious, scared that if he did get her pregnant, she would get taken away from him again. After 5 years Sakura had managed to calm him down and try once more. He was a good father, and very protective of their family. His eyes were bright as he put his hands over her stomach once again. "That's not all Sasuke."

He grinned, "What more can there be?"

"Well…let's just say I can't take on that genin group like I wanted to."

He frowned. Sakura had been looking forward to that. "Why not? I can handle things with 2 children."

"Can you handle 4?"

His eyes went wide. His mouth dropped open and he stumbled over his words. Did he hear her correctly? "What are you saying?"

"Silly Sasy-kun. I'm saying that I'm pregnant, but with triplets."

The almighty Uchiha, who never acted surprised, fell to the bench, speechless. Sakura raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her stomach. "Sasuke-kun? Are you alright?"

"Tr-triplets?"

"Yes Sasuke…triplets."

He stood up and pulled her into his arms. Sasuke couldn't believe it, three more little Uchiha children running around their home. Three more children to love and protect and watch grow up. He squeezed her tightly before pulling back to look at her smiling face. "Sakura…"

"Aren't you happy Sasuke? If you tell me you aren't I'll hurt you Uchiha!"

Sasuke smirked. He remembered asking her that question 6 years ago. He dipped his wife, looking at her face in the moonlight. Her beauty only improved with age and her personality seemed to get brighter every day. Sasuke was proud to call her his wife, his love, the mother of his children, and his best friend. "The happiest I've ever been Sakura…the happiest I've ever been."

**ANN: Ehh? Thank you all again! Until Next Time!**


End file.
